Hate the sin, love the sinner
by KissMeQuack
Summary: Havelock Ellis wrote 'when love is suppressed, hate takes its place' and, boy, does Melite hate Eric. EricxOc. Now an M!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own true blood 'cause let's face it, if I did the episodes would mostly consist of me in Aruba with Eric serving me ice cold mojitos… except you know he wouldn't burst into flame in the sun.

I wish could say this was Rated M because it wouldn't be a true True Blood fan-fic if it couldn't mentally scar young children. But since I don't have the time or writing capabilities to do an M-rated romp its only a T. (this may be subject to change but I doubt it.)

_Chapter One_

_Woman. Siren. Sheriff pwner._

It was only an hour after sunset and already Fangtasia was crawling with vampires, fang-bangers and tourists alike. The night was like any other. That was until she appeared.

Melite smiled wryly, walking confidently over to the bar of Fangtasia. All eyes were on her. Humans whispered to themselves and one another

"Who is she?"

"She's gorgeous."

"I wonder if she'll drink my blood?"

She smiled wider. Vampires talked among themselves

"Damn she smells good."

"Look at that tight little body."

"Wonder if anyone's claimed her yet."

Her smile became wider still.

The small brunette commanded total attention wherever she went. She was of near average height around 5 foot 4, she was slim and lithe. The body of a dancer. She wore a simple white babydoll with intricately patterned black tights and delicate shoe boots. Covering her shoulders was a worn black leather jacket. Her skin was a Mediterranean olive tone, her hair a dark brown, wavy and cut to shoulder length.

With simple elegant movements, she reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She twisted the top of before taking a quick, taster swig of the alcohol. She shrugged to herself almost with regret

"They sure don't make it like they used to." She was about to take another swig when Chow, acting as the barman of Fangtasia, snatched the drink from her. She pouted and was about to demand it back when she heard his approach. She heard the reactions of the people in the room as he stalked his way closer to her. She lowered her head and hid a smirk before turning round and giving her sweetest most loving smile

"Eric," she greeted "what a lovely little crypt you've gotten yourself. But don't you think the décor is a tad depressing and well, rather predictable?" he scowled at her. If there was one thing Melite did well, it was winding up this millennia old vampire.

The blonde, rather annoyed vampire glowered down at her

"Melite, what are you doing here?" she saw a glimpse of his fangs when he spoke, his usual reaction to her. This only made her smile more. She waved nonchalantly whilst turning and grabbing another bottle from behind the bar

"Oh I'm just passing through. I thought I should pay a visit on my way to see Godric."

Had she not turned around she would have seen the sad, dark look in Eric's eyes.

"You haven't heard." He muttered huskily, as her outstretched fingers wrapped around the bottle victoriously. She turned and smiled seductively at a fang-banger. Eric refused to make eye contact with her. Her eyebrows creased together in slight confusion.

"Heard what?" she asked uninterested, raising the bottle to her plump lips, not overly concerned with gossip.

Chow snatched the bottle like he had done before. She pointed a finger at Eric, a little annoyed at Chow.

"Now, you either tell him to stop doing that or I will." She finished with slight threat in her voice. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into his office. She tried to struggle against him but she did so in vain. Whilst Melite was not human, she mirrored their physical strength. He pushed her roughly and she landed haphazardly on the couch in his office. She was about to scold him for his persisting rough treatment when she froze. His eyes looked so grave and hurt that she forgot all else. He closed the door behind him, drowning out the sound of the deafening music.

"Melite… Godric," he paused unable to make himself say it "Godric is dead."

"You're lying." She frowned at him not wanting to believe his words.

Eric shook his head sadly.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she trembled in fear.

"Eric, tell me your lying." He looked away "Tell me your lying!" she screamed melodically, tears streaming from her eyes. The second the words left her mouth, Eric's eyes glazed over.

"I'm lying." He spoke automatically. When he had, his eyes cleared and he was over come with anger "No matter what you make me say, it will not change the fact he is gone!"

He huffed, he was too angry at her for exerting her power to care that she had just lost the one person who mattered the most to her. He sat back down and averted his eyes.

"No. No. Not godric. Please, not my little Godric. αριθ.! όχι το παιδί μου! παρακαλώ όχι αυτός!" She balled her hands into tight fists, covering the silvery tears, rolling from her eyes. Her distraught words turned to incoherent whimpers as she lost herself to grief. Eric had been expecting this and merely sat unmoving, his gaze averted, while Melite vented her grief and lamented for Godric.

* * *

Aaw, poor Meli. But just what is she? And how does she know Godric? And why do Eric and Melite hate each other? Tune in next time and see what we find out.

Also- sorry it ends kinda craptacularly.

Also- this is my first story so please don't be too mean if you review

Also- that was Greek she was speaking. I used google translator (it's a god send) so I dunno if its right, after all- it's all Greek to me! -_-" sorry I just had to do it.

Also- one week till season 2 comes out here in England! cant freakin wait!

xx KissMeQuack


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that I would add a chapter every Friday but I just realised that I'm gonna be in the middle of no-where on Friday so I decided to release this one a little uber early. Please enjoy -^_^-

Still don't own True Blood. Aruba will have to wait. TT_TT

_Chapter 2_

_The first time we met_

He was gone. Melite whispered desperate pleas to the gods.

"παρακαλώ, να τον φέρει πίσω σε μένα. Αχελώος, ο πατέρας, παρακαλώ; Μελπομένη, μητέρα που έδωσαν οι δύο μας ζωή, παρακαλώ; Ο Δίας, ο εραστής μου; Δήμητρα φίλος μου παρακαλώ; δώσε μου πίσω το παιδί μου."

But she knew he wasn't coming back. She slumped to the floor, her mind flying back to the first time she had laid eyes upon her beloved Godric...

* * *

Melite sat under the willow tree, her feet dancing lazily on the surface of the cool turquoise pond. She laughed melodically at her sister Ismene's joke. It was dusk and the sun had just set. The fireflies flitted gracefully in the air and the cicadas chirped, harmonising with the wind gently blowing through the trees. Melite cherished the time she spent with her sisters. Her latest love, an honourable man by the name of Lucius Gaius Capernicus, had recently passed away and Melite needed the safety of her sisters immortal company to mend her frequently broken, war torn heart. She smiled and laughed but inside, a part of her felt empty. Countless men had walked into her life. All stayed with her till their death though she often begged them to leave her, to seek someone whom with they could live out their lives, to give them a family. Melite was dragged from her thoughts by a desperate, primal scream. Her sisters froze. They all stared out in the direction of the scream.

"What was that?" Coronis asked wide-eyed, her brow furrowed in fright.

"I don't know, but I heard screams just like it last night." Nomia, the nymph of the pond they were at, responded.

They looked at each other as more screams were heard. They cowered uneasily.

Melite stood.

"I'll go see what it is. You guys stay here."

"Meli, don't go. It could be something dangerous."

She just smiled at her sisters reassuringly before she turned and walked away. Slowly they began to fade into their obscure forms as flowers or simply fading into the water. Olympias watched her sister walk away the longest, before melting into the water.

Melite walked soundlessly towards the now silent screams. They had been replaced by two voices; one was a loud, arrogant voice which spoke in a boorish manner, the other was a gentle whimpering. she stood at the edge of the clearing. The moonlight aided her falcon like eyes. Two figures were seen across from her.

"We are gods. You are a god now. We fear no-one." Melite wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Gods? Who did this fool think he was? She stepped forward

"Blasphemy does not lie well with me."

The crouched figure span quickly. He growled, baring two pearly fangs. At once she recognised the immortal monster in front of her and Melites heart skipped. These creatures were dangerous. Melite despised them. They were like demons, trapped by their hunger and unwilling to be freed. She knew them as vrykolakas but they were known by many names, one day to be known only as vampires. Her eyes flicked to the boy lying on the ground. He looked thoroughly terrified and was covered in dirt.

"You turned him." she accused.

"So what if I did?"

"This is sacred ground. It is not permitted."

"Sacred?" he laughed "As though that matters to me. I am a god, little woman."

She ignored him, his fate already sealed for crossing the gods.

"Did you want to be changed?" she asked softly. The boy merely stared back with bewildered eyes.

The maker interrupted.

"Of course he did. Who wouldn't?"

"I didn't ask you. I asked him and he doesn't even know what I'm talking about. You changed someone without their wishes, you will pay for what you have done."

"You know I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like yours."

"Maybe I should teach you some manners?" he sneered, his head filling with thoughts of draining her warm, supple body.

"Don't you dare."

The vampire sped over to Melite. She had no time to react. She was no where near as fast as a vampire. She was inches from his grasp when the other vampire slammed into him, knocking both of them to the ground. The maker jumped to his feet and struck his progeny hard.

"Stop." Melite cried out. At once the elder stopped his assault. He glowered at her, unable to move his body.

"What are you?" he growled.

"Ancient. And you really should not have pushed me. You will walk to meet the sunrise and you will harm no others."

As she spoke the man's eyes glazed over and he began his death march east.

She turned to the young man, her eyes searched him sadly. He looked to be about 18 years old. He had dark straight hair and pale skin decorated with striking tattoos.

He sat staring at his hands. His gaze shifted to Melite, his wide eyes searching desperately for answers.

"How did I? What's going on? Who are you?" he was terrified. And it showed in his voice.

"It's alright, child." She soothed gently "My name is Melite. Tell me, child, what is your name?"

"Godric." He answered shyly.

"Godric, something happened. You see, the man who attacked you-"

"My necklace!" he exclaimed suddenly one hand reaching for his neck, the other pushing him up from the ground. Melite's hawk like eyes searched the ground before something glinted not far off. She walked over and picked it up. It was a simple Roman charm, much like a bulla only silver. She walked back to him, playing with it in her elegant hands

"Godric…" she started.

"You found it!' he interrupted her once more. He reached for it but she stopped him.

"Godric. When the man attacked you, the charm hurt him didn't it?"

His brow furrowed.

"Yeah…"

"Godric, that man wasn't human, he was a vrykolakas. They were human once but now they are somewhat immortal, however they need to drink blood to live, they cannot survive daylight and silver hurts them dearly."

He nodded. In those times, demons and gods were part of life. They were accepted.

"Godric, when he attacked you, he... he changed you. You are a vrykolakas now."

"That…"

She rested a motherly hand on his shoulder.

"Child, I am sorry. No one should be forced to change. Did you have family?"

He shook his head, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"I know of some vrykolakas. Not too far from here. They will take you in, teach you their ways."

"But I don't want to be one of them. I want to be human."

"I'm sorry." was all she could say to the young man "I'm so sorry."

* * *

So now we know how Godric and Melite met. Tune in the Friday after next for chapter three.

Also- lucius gaius capernicus... what a name -_-" every time I went to change it I just kept thinking 'lucius gaius capernicus' so it stuck unfortunately.

Also- when Melite does her little rant in Greek what she's saying is- please, bring him back to me. achelous, father, please? Melpomene, mother who gave both of us life, please? Zeus, my lover? Demeter my friend please? give me back my child.

Also- in the first chapter she says- No! Not my child! Please not him!

Also- when she says 'melpomene, mother who gave us both life' she means cause its her actual mother but also it's the earth (I think) and cause vamps gets turned when they're buried etc.

Also- a bulla is a little charm that roman citizens wore. Usually you get rid of them when you get married (as in the case of girls) or when you turn 16 (as in the case of boys) essentially its when you become an adult. Google them if you want but it'd only belittle my credibility and historical accuracy lol.

Also- vrykolakas are more closely related to werewolves but the further back you go the more the lines between vampire and werewolf get blurred so whatever it's one chapter and I'm calling them vrykolakas.

xx KissMeQuack


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own True Blood TT_TT

_Chapter 3_

_Bad Things (Club mix)_

Eric couldn't stand it. Ever since he had told Melite about Godric's death she had been pissing him off. She just sat quietly in her own little world, drinking and drinking. Trying to drown the pain that filled her entire being. After her pleas had stopped it was like she broke. Her grey eyes were glazed over, she was unresponsive, it was like the world was dead to her, and it just made Eric more and more annoyed. She seemed so small, usually her abrasive and loud personality normally made up for her lack of stature but as she was, retreated into herself, broken, she was tiny.

He couldn't stand it anymore. She was simply too infuriating like this. He needed to do something but he couldn't reach her where she had withdrawn to in the deepest recesses of her mind. But he knew someone who could. He rose to his feet and strode purposefully to his office to place a call to a certain blonde haired waitress.

Once Eric had entered his office, one of the patrons of the bar stalked towards Melite. The heavy music pounding behind her silenced his approach. A cold hand whisked her face up. Before her stood a young vampire, cocky and confident in his new found abilities. He looked into her eyes. Melite's mind was strong but she had no experience with glamouring, and her resolve was weakened by both grief and alcohol. She succumbed to him in seconds.

"Come with me." He whispered to her. She nodded compliantly. He began walking out with her, his hand around his waist, the only thing keeping her on her feet. They exited the club just as they left Eric emerged from his office. He looked around for Melite. He couldn't see her. Anywhere. He sped to Pam.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Where's who?" she replied lazily.

"Who do you think? Melite."

"She's over-" Pam stopped dead in her tracks, pointing over to Melite's empty barstool "uh, she- she was right there! I just dropped off another bottle of vodka for her."

"Jävlar!" he growled. At once he was outside the club, his eyes scanned the crowd of people. He saw her, in he arms of another vampire. Eric shot over, grabbing the collar of the vampires shirt, pulling him roughly backwards and slamming him into the wall. Melite, without anyone to hold her up slumped to her knees. Eric bared his fangs, his face mere inches above the other vampire.

"What do you think you are doing with her?" he growled.

"Nothin', we were just gonna go hang out someplace. Right babe?" the vampire looked towards Melite, who sat unmoving on the floor, her eyes dull. The vampire looked back into Eric's face. Eric hadn't looked away for a second.

"That little bird of paradise is mine."

"You haven't claimed her." he challenged. Eric had never reacted well to someone challenging him and now was no exception. Faster than mortal eyes could see, Eric raised his fist and struck. It connected with a deafening crack as the other vampires jaw broke. Before he had time to even register the pain, the Viking had thrown the younger vampire clean across the car park. The crowd could only look on stunned by the actions of the sheriff.

"I have now."

* * *

Melite sat on the floor, not moving from when she had fallen to her knees. Inside her mind, everything was hazy. She felt broken by her loss. Her eyes stared out into nothingness. She felt a cool, rough hand tilt up her chin. The touch felt good. She smiled slightly.

"Melite?" came a strong voice. Her sight began to focus. A face. A handsome, familiar face. The fog cleared.

"Eric?" she mumbled weakly. Her eyes glanced around her at the sweet Louisiana night. "What happened, how did I..."

Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know what Godric was thinking entrusting you to me."

"He... what?" Her gentle grey eyes grew wide.

"That's right Meli. You're mine now." he grinned in superiority.

* * *

Hehe! So it turns out Meli belongs to Eric. So he wasn't being protective because he cares it's because she is his property... or so I would lead you to believe XD. Tune in next time for more- _**Tales of Interest!!**_ Futurama reference. Anyone? No? Ill be quiet.

Also- did anyone get the bird of paradise reference? (probably not since im probably the only one geektacular enough to reference random birds nd shiz) I thought it amusing. Especially taking into account the Macgregor Giant Honeyeater lol. Ill explain at a later date. Gah too many puns and hidden meanings.

Also- my interview at Uni went well and I was offered a place so to celebrate I'm gonna release 2 chapters this week!

Also- thank you to all who've read so far and special thanks to those who favourited and such. I love you guys!

xx KissMeQuack


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I hate you, my friend_

When Melite had discovered just what her beloved Godric had done to her, she had become unfathomably livid. However, since she couldn't get mad at Godric, who was dead and therefore not allowed to be hated, she got mad at Eric, who was only the living dead and still wholly acceptable to be hated.

At the current moment, Eric was sitting in his office. The glare he had directed at the petite brunette seated on the couch would have made Medusa cringe. To Melite's relief Pam entered the room, distracting Eric's glare.

"I just got off the phone with the guy, he says it'll cost about $12,000 to repair the damage Meli did to your car."

Eric groaned and rubbed his temples

"I should have just let that creep take her."

Pam scoffed and raised an eyebrow

"As though you would let someone take your property."

"I would if it broke my other more valuable property."

"Mm nnnmmn mmnn nn mm! (I am not your damn property!)" Melite's words were muffled by the duct tape secured over her lips.

"Shut up." he muttered angrily in her direction. Pam looked Melite up and down. Her feet were bound together and her arms tied behind her. It had taken Melite all of 5 seconds to choose her target and act and Eric roughly 16 seconds to realise just what she was doing and take steps to stop her and 3 seconds for him to curse her to the depths of hell for all the damage she had caused to his car. The poor Corvette was barely recognisable.

"Is all this really necessary?" Pam asked in a bored tone, hinted slightly with concern

"Yes."

"She's going to kill you when you untie her." Pam advised solemnly.

"Who says I'm untying her?" Eric glanced up with cold eyes. It was Melite's turn for glaring.

"Så vad gjorde Sookie säga? (So what did Sookie say)?"

"Inget svar. (No answer.)"

"Kan du inte ta henne? (Can't you take her?)"

"Detta är inte något för mig att hantera. Godric var din maker och hennes ... vad som helst. Du kan inte springa från ansvar. (This isn't something for me to handle. Godric was your maker and her... whatever. You can't run from responsibilities.)"

"Jag är inte sträcker sig från någonting. Godric sa åt mig att hålla henne från skada, men om hon håller upp sitt beteende, kommer jag troligen döda henne. (I'm not running from anything. Godric told me to keep her from harm but if she keeps up her behaviour, I'll most likely kill her.)"

"Så se till att du inte. You just cant handen bort henne när hon blir till besvär. Jag brukar tillåta det. (So make sure you don't. You cant just hand her off when she becomes a bother. I wont allow it.)" Eric raised an eyebrow "I wont." she finished and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Eric sighed in defeat. Why was it that every time Melite walked into his life, everyone started acting human and acting up?

"Get up." Eric ripped the duct tape from Melite's pouty mouth.

"Γαμώτο! ότι τσιμπήματα σαν ένα κερί ποδήλατο! (Oh, fuck! That stings like a bikini wax!)" He wrenched her to her feet "Where are we going?" she asked as he untied her legs.

"My house." he replied, spinning her to untie her arms.

"Why?"

"I'm tired. And we need to talk." He responded, walking out into the near empty club.

"Fine. You better have beds though. I'm not sleeping in a box." Melite complained, following after him. He lead her outside to the car park. Eric merely stood, waiting for her to catch up with his long strides. The siren glanced around.

"Question, how are we getting to your house? Your car..." she stopped, his smirk giving her a daunting feeling of foreboding "Eric..."

He picked her up and threw her roughly over his shoulder and began running. The wind whipped wildly as they travelled beyond human speeds. Within minutes they were inside Eric's grand house and in his ornate bedroom. He placed her back on her now unsteady feet. She glanced up at him with cold, grey eyes.

"I. Hate. You." she seethed.

"The feeling is mutual. Now go to sleep." Eric ordered her calmly as he removed his shoes and jacket. She crossed her arms and pouted

"I cant. It's almost dawn."

The Viking rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. His arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest.

"What are you-?" she didnt have time to finish as he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed dragging Melite with him. She struggled against his vice-like grip

"Eric. Don't you dare go to sleep! You let me go right this instance!" she hissed.

"Shh, I'm sleeping." he mumbled quietly.

"Eric, let me go!" she commanded dulcetly. But there was no response. He had already lulled into a deep sleep. Melite gave one last vain struggle before sighing and resigning herself. She leant her forehead on Eric's chest "Oh Godric, what were you thinking?" she mumbled as sleep slowly took her.

* * *

Hours later, Eric felt the sun setting and opened his eyes.

Eric held Melite's unconscious body close. He cradled her in his strong arms and felt her heart beating, Eric was always fascinated by how fast her heart would beat.. He listened to the sound of it, always reminding him of a bee buzzing or a hummingbirds flight. He glanced down at her sleeping frame and was struck by the difference between them. He was strong, a proud and powerful warrior, and she was fragile, delicate like a baby bird. And that what she was to him. A beautiful bird, to be caged. He let go of her, she couldn't run now he was conscious. He got up and went to shower and change.

* * *

Melite awoke to darkness. She took a second to register just where she was, Eric's house, Eric's bedroom, Eric's bed. She grimaced at the thought. Then her ears picked up the gentle noise of talking she rose from the bed and made her way through the dark room. She ambled down the stairs, following the sounds of the voices, until she found it's source. The television was on, regional news. Some story which didn't really hold any interest but had made its way to television from lack of anything truly interesting happening. Melite's stomach rumbled loudly, calling out for food. She rubbed her stomach and turned around to search for the kitchen, bumping right into Eric's tall figure. He pushed her back to arm's length

"Looks like someone fell out of the ugly tree this morning." he smirked at her. It was true, she wasn't looking her best, her clothes were dirty and dishevelled and her hair was wildly sticking up, but as she was, she could still never be ugly. Melite walked past him, headed for the kitchen, with Eric following close behind.

"Yeah and by the looks of it, you hit every branch on the way down too." she retorted, turning the insult around on him. Eric merely brushed it off and changed the subject.

"We need to talk."

Eric watched her make her way straight to his fridge.

"Alright, one- its not morning, you backwards leech." She muttered opening the fridge, which to her dismay was stocked with nothing. With clear disdain she closed the fridge and began searching the cupboards.

"I meant about you belonging to me now." he interrupted what, had he not stopped her, would have been a very long listing of everything she found to be at fault with him and some varied insults just to add charm.

"Alright," she held up her fingers respectively to her new list "one- I'm not yours and two- I'm leaving tomorrow morning. The real morning." she turned back to searching, what she was fast realising were completely stark cupboards.

"No."

Melite turned back to the vampire.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not leaving. You owe me expenses and I need to keep an eye on you."

"I don't owe you a god-damn thing. And I can look after myself, I'm a big girl."

"I told Godric I would look after you and I keep my word." he seemed final.

Melite could run, sure, but could she gain by staying? Melite thought over her situation and options. The damage she had done to the car was costly, and perhaps she had gone a little too far. Eric did love that car. But he deserved it. She had been provoked. But why would Godric do this? There had to be a reason. And Melite did want to know just what that reason may be. She hadn't seen Pam in nearly 40 years either. It would be nice to spend time with her old friend. It's not like she had anywhere in particular to be at the moment either.

Melite sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay and work off my debt for your car. But this," she gestured around randomly "is not morning! And you, need to buy me food. And clothes. And I'm not paying for anything other than the car."

Eric nodded in agreement.

Melite smiled. Perhaps she could have fun in this situation. They say to keep enemies closer than friends, but no-one said there was only one reason to do so.

* * *

And so we come to the end of another chapter. So Meli will work for Eric, and she will treat him like a nanny/butler. Course he doesn't know that. Tune in Friday for the next instalment.

Also- ...wow. I have nothing to add. o.O

xx KissMeQuack


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Sing for absolution_

Eric and Melite sat in the office at Fangtasia, surrounded by at least twenty bags full of clothes and groceries as well as toiletries, cutlery and dining ware and many, various electrical goods.

Melite had been forced to use Eric's clothing, much to her dismay. And had picked out one of his shirts which to her relief was so long on her tiny frame that it came almost to her knees. She had of course accented it, with one of his belts wrapped twice around her slender waist.

Eric glanced into one of the bags at the 12 cloves of garlic Melite had purchased.

"You can't possibly plan on eating that much garlic. You'll die." he commented as Melite sat removing the pickles and onions from her burger.

"Nonsense, no one can die from a garlic overdose. Especially me." she brushed him off, biting into her meal.

"Believe me, you can. Especially you."

Melite scowled and put down her burger. She took off the top bun and put the pickle slices and onion back into the burger. She smiled wryly at Eric before biting into the meal.

"Pickles and onions don't have quite the same effect as garlic."

"You still don't like 'em though. It's a start."

Eric turned his head from her and began reading one of the many instruction manuals for the equally numerous electrical goods, bored out of his mind. Melite looked him up and down. She grimaced at his sweat suit. It suited him but she wished he would dress better. Still, she thought to herself, she was lucky he was at least wearing clothes. She knew how much he disliked modern clothing. Always preferring his damn animal skins or even worse, nudity.

There was something different about him though. Something she couldn't quite place. The stupid claw thing was there, hanging lazily around his neck. There were no scars marring his Alabaster skin. Then it hit her.

"Your hair!"

"Hm?" Eric looked up questioningly

"Your hair! It's... short!"

"Yes." he nodded obviously. Had it really taken her this long to notice?

"But you love your hair." she gaped. Eric leant back on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you think?"

Melite mulled it over for a second before answering curtly

"I think 'Damn, I was going to cut it while you were sleeping'." Eric rolled his eyes and looked back at the manual "but... I also don't think it's too bad. Definitely better than before." Eric looked up at Melite who was already polishing off the remains of her meal. Halfway to a compliment, he thought to himself, she must be nicer the more full she is. He made a mental note to buy more food to keep her happy.

"Are you done?"

She nodded and rose to her feet lazily, faking enthusiasm

"So what do I have to do? Work behind the bar? Wait on the tables? What?" Eric stood and lead her outside of the club, talking as he walked

"If you worked behind the bar, you'd drink me out of house and home, if you worked anywhere near our patrons, you'd probably end up staking one of them with something. You will have another, more suitable job." he turned and picked her up, he threw her tiny weight up onto the roof. Melite didn't have time to scream as she flew through the air and landed, skidding across the surface of the bar's roof.

"Eric!" she screeched, stomping back to the edge of the roof.

"I'll come back for you in about two hours. Until then you will sing and draw in customers." he commanded authoritatively

"That's abusing my powers."

Melite objected even though she didn't really care much about abusing her powers.

"That's paying back your debt. Now sing."

Melite huffed, but did as she was told she took a slight breath and began to sing. The haunting aria pealed out, drawing all who heard it closer.

"When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create

No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast.

When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create

No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast.

Remember me, remember me, but ah!

Forget my fate.

Remember me, but ah!

Forget my fate.

Remember me, remember me, but ah!

Forget my fate.

Remember me, but ah!

Forget my fate."

Eric smiled slightly, pleased with the results. It was not the true siren song, he had the pleasure of hearing that once before, but he could feel her power flowing through the words, calling out to mortals and immortals alike.

He strode into Fangtasia to alert Pam of the new arrangements.

* * *

"So when the two hours are up, then what?" Pam asked her maker blandly

"I'm thinking we wait until midnight and put her on stage for an hour. We'll call it 'The Bewitching Hour', drinks will be half price."

"Half price?" Pam asked, her eyebrow arched ever so perfectly

"Trust me, we will have so much business, it doesn't matter how much the drinks cost."

* * *

Melite exited Fangtasia's stage, after giving an hour long performance for the enchanted customers of Fangtasia. She was making her way to Eric's office when she was met by Chow. The ex-Yakuza vampire struck up a conversation

"Pam says you're old."

Melite rolled her eyes

"Pam is a gossip. She was a sixty years ago and she will be in sixty years time."

"But is she right?"

Melite exhaled impatiently

"By human terms, yes."

"And by vampire terms?"

The petite woman pouted

"Still yes."

"How old are you? You've gotta be ancient." Melite's eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

Pam and Eric were broken from their conversation by a loud thudding. They looked across the room to see Chow punching himself repeatedly in the face, and Melite watching him with a malicious smirk on her gentle features. Eric looked to Pam

"What did you do?"

She smiled sweetly

"Nothing. But it may have slipped my mind to warn Chow about how touchy Meli is when it comes to her age these days."

Eric prayed that Pam would return to her stoic self soon. Since Melite appeared, Pam had been doing her utmost to get at Chow.

"We will be leaving now. Call me if anything happens."

"Sure thing."

"Meli! Come on!" he called out to the siren, who was reaching behind the bar.

"I'm coming! Shut up already!" she called back, jogging towards him, with several bottles in her hands.

"Did you pay for that?"

"I don't gotta. Remember?" she grinned, waving the bottles.

"Is this your first job?" he asked, trying to take his mind off the fact that she had taken about fifty dollars worth of alcohol

"Yeah, that's right. My whole entire seemingly endless existence, and this is the first job I've ever had." she answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How about we go buy you some food?"

* * *

Now Meli has established a job and ergo a way of repaying Eric. But will stuffing her with food keep her happy for much longer? Probably not but theres always a chance. Tune in next friday for the next installment of Hate the sin, love the sinner.

Also- the song is 'Dido's Lament'. Very guwd I must say.

Also- every time I get a new review or we hit the '100 more readers' mark it makes my heart leap with joy. Seriously I think i'm getting addicted to the buzz. XD

Also- Audrey Tautou. I think she'd make a good Melite lol

Also- Watching Stardust right now (amazing film) and I just realised that Yvaine doesn't sleep at night either. And as she says, love can often be mistaken for loathing.

Also- is it just me or is this one completely booooooring? Still, at least things pick up in the next one.

Also- I'm convinced there's something wrong (spelling or grammar wise) but I just can't see anything. please tell me if you find anything.

xx KissMeQuack


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Bon Temps Rouler_

The next few nights were mostly the same. Eric would wake up at sunset and go take a shower, Melite would begrudgingly wake up not long after and make herself a meal. Then they would get ready and go to the club. Melite would sing on the roof for an hour or two before eating in Eric's office. Then, at Midnight she would sing for an hour, after which Eric would take Melite home and they would sit around for a few hours watching television or in Melite's case, mostly sleeping. The days were of course punctuated with heated arguments, the biggest resulting in Melite smashing several windows and Eric binding her in a rug for several hours.

At the current moment the two adversaries were lounging in Eric's office. Eric sat thumbing through an old dog eared book while Melite span round and round childishly on Eric's swivel chair. She stopped abruptly, a sudden thought hitting her like a bolt of lightning.

"How much am I getting paid?" she asked curiously

"Nothing. The money goes straight back into my pocket." his eyes scanned the page slowly, drinking in the words. She rolled her eyes in annoyance

"I mean how much am I earning."

"You earn $8 an hour." he replied matter-of-factly. Her eyes grew wide

"Eight Dollars? Eight?!" she shouted, leaping to her feet in opposition

"Yes. And you work 3 hours a day, not counting Mondays when we're closed." He turned the page lazily

"So I make $24 dollars a day? That means I'm going to have to work here for 500 days! That's 583 days I have to live with you! That's almost two fucking years, Eric! Two fucking years!" She screamed, doing the maths in her head as she ranted angrily. He finally looked at her and replied coolly

"It's no where near two years."

"It's a year and 7 months. That's about 18 months way too much." Melite scoffed. "Y'know what? I'm out of here." Melite grabbed her jacket from the back of Eric's chair and started walking towards the door.

Eric put the book down

"No. You are going to stay here, pay off your debt and do as you are told."

"No. It's getting cold up there and I don't like the way your 'patrons' look at me." she retorted, pulling on her jacket.

"You're not going anywhere." he stood, about to advance on her, when she turned and with steely determination glinting in her silvery eyes, commanded him

"Sit down."

Immediately his eyes glazed over and he sat back down. Melite stalked closer to him and leant over him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"Stay." she whispered dominantly.

His eyes clouded and all he could do was growl throatily.

She sauntered out, waving "See ya in another 20 years Leif!"

Melite walked out into the bustling bar, she was making her way through the crowd when she spied Eric's throne and at once her mind was filled with wicked intent. She flicked out a penknife from one of her pockets on her jacket and walked purposefully towards the throne.

* * *

Upon finishing with her handiwork at the bar, Melite had begun walking. It didn't matter which road she took, as long as it got her away from Eric, she didn't mind. Her energy was somewhat depleted by the singing she had done this past week and so had been forced to hoof it, as it were. She had chosen the path less walked and just as the sun started to rise, she found out just where she was headed.

Melite stared up at the sign in front of her.

"Bon Temps, huh?" she grinned, reading the sign aloud to herself "Well, laissez le bon temps rouller."

Melite continued down the path, humming to herself as she walked.

Hours later she found herself out side a bar and grill joint: Merlotte's. The siren smiled at her good fortune as she walked into the establishment. At once she loved the friendly atmosphere finding it more to her taste than the macabre club she had been spending the past week in. She took a seat at one of the free booths and glanced through the menu. Just mere moments after being seated, she was greeted by a friendly, southern drawl

"What can I get you today?"

Melite looked up at the waitress. She had rich, red hair and a motherly air around her. Melite glanced at the menu, humming and hahing

"What are your 3 most expensive meals?" she asked slowly, her gaze drifting back to the waitress

"Uh, well, that'd be the Crawfish Bisque, the Alligator and the Shrimp Jambalaya." she replied to the unusual query

"Then I'll take two of each. And 4 bottles of your most expensive drink." the brunette grinned widely at the even more perplexed red head

"Al-Alright then." she mumbled, walking to hand in the order

"Oh, and tell the chef to take his time. I'm in no hurry." she called out, chuckling at the bright sun through the windows.

* * *

Around noon-time, inside Fangtasia, Eric was fuming. Melite's words had finally worn off and he was pacing in front of his throne. What he was most angry about was not being forced to sit in the chair for 14 hours, not the fact that it was broad daylight out and by all rights he should be sleeping comfortably in his lucious bed, but the fact that Melite had carved the words 'Melite's bitch' and an arrow pointing downwards at whomever would be sitting in the chair, namely Eric.

* * *

About an hour after Eric's infuriating discovery, Melites phone rang, playing out One Day Like This.

She flipped it open, and immediately the shouting began.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to wring your neck and drain you of every last drop!" Melite held the phone away from her ear, grimacing slightly

"Isn't it past your bedtime? And how did you get this number?"

"I called around. I had plenty of time to burn, trapped here!"

Melite ignored his statement and continued with her musing

"Who was it? Was it Nomia? I bet it was Nomia."

"It doesn't matter who it was. Listen and listen well, if you do not grace me with your presence before the end of the first hour after sundown, then rest assured I will hunt you down and lock you up in a dank, dark, dingy room for the rest of your unnatural existence."

"Whatever, my fries are here. Bye moron." she signed off casually before snapping the phone shut.

"Umm..." the waitress who had been serving Melite meals for the last hour and a half stared at her in wary confusion

"Ex-husband. Who's also paying." she smiled, brandishing the card she had stolen from Eric's wallet with flourish. The blonde waitress took the card and was about to walk away when she read the name on the card.

"This is Eric's card." Melite froze

"You know Eric?" the blonde nodded. Melite clapped her hands together pleadingly "Don't tell him I'm here, okay?" The blonde waitresses relaxed into an awkward smile

"Oh, I'm not talking to him right now. But I didn't know he used to be married."

"Well, he did, but not to me. That was a little white lie to take suspicion off me." she smiled wryly

"You seem to know Eric well." the blonde's eyes hid a look of jealousy, which it seemed the blonde herself was almost unwilling to admit

"That's just a side-effect from knowing the creep for the last thousand years of his damnable existence." the blonde merely stared back in some kind of fascination. Melite looked her up and down "You're not usual are you?" she asked cautiously. The blonde's sparkling blue eyes widened in confusion

"Excuse me?"

"You're not usual. Not like the other humans."

"Um, no I'm not." she admitted frankly

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say... telekinetic?"

"Telepathic." the blonde corrected. Melite snapped her fingers

"Damn, so close." the brunette popped a few fries into her mouth "So what's your name?"

The waitresses face lit up as she held out her hand in greeting

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pleasure to meet you Sookie. I'm Melite West. But friends usually call me Meli." they shook hands briefly, the second Melite's skin touched Sookie's, the telepath was overcome with the sound of gentle singing and visions of a vibrant meadow seated high on the cliffs of a scenic island.

"Ah!" They released each others hands and Sookie smiled wryly "You're not usual either, are you?"

"I'm a siren. From Greek mythology." Sookie's eyes narrowed slightly

"We had a Maenad here a few months ago." she spoke low and cautiously, trying to sum up if Melite was a threat

"Don't worry, Maenad are psychos, nothing at all like Siren." she waved her hand non-chalantly. At once the telepath's worries were eased and her curiosity piqued

"So... um... what can y'all do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Like, I can hear people's thoughts and stuff, what can y'all do? I only know Shifters and Vampires so I'm kinda curious."

"Hm, it's been a while since I last had this conversation. Well, firstly, I sing. It has the power to enchant any mortal or immortal who hears it. Same goes for commands."

"Commands?"

"If I were to command you to... do a head stand, you wouldn't be able to anything of your own free will until you did as I said or the words wore off, but that takes a while." she grinned, thinking back to Eric

"The maenad could kinda hypnotise people into doing what she wanted." Sookie's eyes grew cautious again but Melite just grinned

"What can I say? Greek women, people always feel the need to comply with whatever we say."

"Well, it seems like it'd be kinda fun." Melite nodded in agreement

"It is usually but sometimes it goes too far or I'll phrase something in a dangerous way and it will go horribly wrong so I don't do it a lot. And it seems quite mean to have complete control over a person y'know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"But yes, um... second, I can fly. But only in my more... avian form."

"Avian form? You mean y'all can shapeshift?" her eyes lit up in fascination. Melite found the young woman's reactions and personality to be rather endearing and nodded, smiling

"Just to one other form mind you. It was a gift in return for helping to find Persephone. My feathers resemble the plumage of a European Bee Eater. Ironic really."

"How so?"

"My name means Honey Bee." she sighed in ironic defeat as Sookie's lips turned up into a wide grin

"That is awful ironic." she blonde laughed, brushing her lips with her light fingers, trying to supress the laughter

"Oh and another thing! Third, my lips." the siren cried out, reminded by Sookie's gesture

"Your lips?"

"Yup." she replied popping the p "They secrete a special poison. So whatever you do, do not touch them. Seriously. It's how I...uh, feed." she chuckled sheepishly

"Feed?"

"On life. Human life. I kinda steal their life's breath with a kiss. But don't worry! I don't need to do it a lot! Only like... every 50 years or so." it was a lie. Not an outright lie but it was a lie. She needed to feed. She could feel the hunger of it but she sated herself with normal human food, lots of sleep and very little singing and shape changing.

"Every 50 years... earlier you said you'd known Eric for the last 1000 years... if you don't mind me asking... how old are you?" Sookie's eyes shone with curiosity. Melite sighed, drumming her fingers on the table

"Well... since you asked so nicely and you remind me of an old friend... I'm about 10 thousand years old." Sookie's gentle eyes widened in surprise

"Ten thousand?!"

"Well it's so hard to tell, I was on that island for such a long time. But the numbers generally fit."

"Wow, y'all musta seen all kinds of amazing things."

"Well-" Melite was about to launch into a particular favourite story of hers, when she was interrupted by the red-headed waitress calling out to Sookie

"Sook, honey, Sam says 'breaks over'." indicating that she should be working not chatting. Sookie exhaled through her nose

"Alright. Thanks Arlene." she got up and went back to work, leaving the siren to finish her meal.

* * *

Melite found herself caught up in the company of the bar staff. She chatted and joked with them and various customers, finding most to be pleasant company. Melite hadn't noticed the time moving on, nor the fact that the sun had set some time ago.

She was sitting by herself, sipping on an iced tea when Melite felt the tension rise in the bar as conversation ceased. She turned her head, peeking at the doors, just to confirm what she knew in the pit of her stomach had just happened. Ladies and Gentlemen, Eric had just entered the bar.

* * *

So Meli made her way to good ol' Bon Temps. She met Sookie (what a helpful coincidence that was tehe) and explained about what she is more thoroughly. Tune in next Friday for the next chapter.

Also- did you like what she did to the throne? I was disputing putting it in but me marra Rebecca said it was bloody f***ing vrilliant (Naruto The Abridged Series quote much) so I kept it.

Also- One Day Like This by the Big Ghana Band is canny good. I've got it as my ring tone so thats why i chose it lol.

Also- how long was this one?! Wow! I impressed myself!

xx KissMeQuack


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Beautiful Lie_

The blonde vampire strode across to the booth where Melite was seated. She cringed as he grew closer

"You didn't go far." he stated, towering over her

"I was sure you'd never find me." she admitted coyly

"That's your mistake." he smirked. It wasn't much of a mistake. Just his good luck that he had happened upon her whilst in the pursuit of Sookie's help in the search for the siren.

"So it would seem." coy once more.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sam, the owner of Merlotte's, whom had chatted with Melite at some point throughout the day. She had pegged his 'type' at once but hadn't let on to him. The shifter squared his jaw, addressing the vampire harshly

"I don't want you bothering our customers, Eric."

"And I don't want them bothering me but this one owes me money. And a new throne." he growled, leaning over the table threateningly

"I'm not gonna owe you a new chair." she replied indignantly, breaking whatever timid attitude she was attempting to emit.

"Then repair my current one." he bit back. Her eyes narrowed into a scowl. Sam glanced back and forth between the two glaring at each other, locked in a silent stalemate, he was bewildered by their behaviour. The tension was broken when Melite's eyes darted for a split second to the movement behind Eric. He turned his head to glance. Across the room, Sookie was serving a couple their drinks, doing her utmost to ignore the vampire and try to go unnoticed. At once, Eric's attention was focused solely on the blonde waitress.

When she saw Eric looking at her she shot him a dark glare before she walked away, her head turned up slightly in defiance. Eric straightened up to go after her

"Sookie..." he called out

Sam put his hand on Eric's shoulder, halting him. Eric growled, low and throaty, a murderous glare in his eyes. Sam retracted his hand sharply. The seated brunette rolled her eyes. She slid out of the booth and grabbed hold of Eric's wrist

"Come on, she's too mad at you. You'll just make things worse." her reason seemed to reach him and he sighed in defeat, shaking off her hand.

Eric snatched up the receipts from the various times Melite had paid throughout the day. He rifled through them quickly before slamming his hand back down on the table.

"You spent... how much?!" he growled angrily

"Oh, take a chillaxative, Count Von Count!" she waved her hand in annoyance "I'm going to the ladies. Be back in a sec."

She skipped away from them and into the ladies toilets. The second she was in, her eyes went immediately to the window. It was two foot across by one foot, it hung above her just inches from the ceiling. She stared up at it belligerently.

"Σκατά. (Shit.)" she thought over her options. Maybe she could escape out the back? She stepped out of the bathroom and was about to make a hasty run for the exit when she was stopped by the chef, Lafayette.

"Sug' you gotta be careful teasin' that kinda vampire." he warned, glancing around in caution

"Oh don't worry Lafayette, I've got a hold on things." she smiled trying to brush past him and continue her escape

"You have no idea what he is capable of. Please, you gotta take this." he bundled a napkin into her hands. Something was wrapped inside, it was weighing down the bundle. There was something in his eyes that made Melite fearful. Eric had done something to this man. And it was something horrendous. She wanted to leave but once again she found herself with a reason to stay. She had to know what Eric had done to make this man so terrified. It was technically her job after all...

Sam poked his head around the corner

"Meli, he's waiting." he warned with hidden meaning in the words.

The siren groaned in exasperation as Sam disappeared back around the corner again. Lafayette hurried back into the kitchen before Melite could ask him to elaborate. She shoved the bundle into a pocket and swaggered back into the bar smiling cheekily

"Sam, you need to get some bigger windows in the ladies, I couldn't fit through them at all."

The shifter smiled

"Sorry about that Meli."

"Ah, no problem. I'll just take a few drinks for the hassle." she grinned brashly

Sam was about to object when Eric grabbed Melite's waist and began dragging her out of the bar.

Sookie emerged into view and mouthed 'thanks' at the sultry siren she smiled and transmitted her thoughts loudly, breaking through Sookie's barriers 'No problem. Wish me luck.' she waved at everyone cheerily as she was dragged roughly outside. The second she was out of view, all pretences dropped.

"Get your cold dead hands off me."

"In the car." he ordered her, opening the passenger door for her.

She stood and glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, not moving an inch.

He growled in displeasure as he bundled her into the car, her making sounds of protest as he did, but once she was in she relented and sat quietly.

The next second, Eric was sitting beside her and starting the car. It roared to life and Eric pulled out of the car park at speed. They sat in silence. Melite found herself being calmed by the dark silhouettes of the trees. Time passed slowly as they sat in an angered silence

"I changed your wages. You get $13 per hour. You'll only have to stay with me for 358 days if all goes according to plan." Eric spoke lowly, breaking the silence.

Melite glanced at him, she swallowed her pride and did something that had gone undone for centuries

"Thank you." she uttered quietly. But wanting to change the subject and draw attention away from what she had just done, she struck up a new topic "So Sookie's nice. Do you like her?"

"I find her intriguing." he answered honestly

"That's a yes." she muttered, her gaze returning to the dark tree line whooshing past "I like Sookie. She reminds me of Pam."

"Sookie and Pam are nothing alike."

"They were before you changed her." she whispered hatefully.

Silence returned to the car.

* * *

It was 1888 and two figures entertained the elegant boudoir of the mistress of the Redcroft family. It was decorated with exotic items, a dresser from China, gorgeous bedding from India and so on, everyone assumed that it was Charles Redcroft's father James, a foreign dignitary, who had collected the items whilst away on diplomatic missions, however it was actually Charles' wife whom claimed ownership of the items. The wife, and mistress of the house was none other than Melite, or as she was known at the time, Melissa Redcroft.

She bustled about the room nervously, she had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen tonight.

"Pam, I'm telling you it's not a good idea." she stated clearly to the young woman sitting by the window.

"Don't be silly Melissa, I'll be fine." she laughed, admiring her beautiful golden hair in the vanity mirror. Melite scoffed

"Oh, yes, a nineteen year old girl wandering around the streets of London, whilst we have a murderer in our midst!"

Pam rolled her eyes, she turned to face her fretting friend

"We do not have a murderer in our midst. Whitechapel has a murderer in it's midst."

"Believe me, there's always a murderer in my midst." Melite laughed, hinting at her hidden truth and strange assortment of associates. The young woman merely thought she was being another paranoid woman of money and status, always terrified of the lower classes. How wrong she was.

"What, Melissa Redcroft admitting to consorting with rough characters? Hardly. I doubt you've even left these same streets your whole short life."

"It's not as short as yours. Not by a long-shot." she mumbled angrily.

"5 years is hardly a long shot." Pam jeered

"You'd be surprised, child." she muttered as she looked out of the window at the dark streets below.

Pam was getting ready to see her 'gentleman caller' he was Pam's best friends cousin. A nice enough young man. He loved Pam and that was all that mattered, but not to Pam's parents. To Jonathan and Elizabeth Winchester, status and money were everything. They wouldn't allow their daughter to consort with, never even mind marry, someone of a lower station. For months Melite had allowed Pam to come round to her home in the guise of giving the younger woman lessons on etiquette and ameliorating herself, when in actual fact Pam would merely stay for 10 minutes to chat and then leave to spend time with her lover. But Melite knew in her heart and in the depths of her mind that that night, she should have made Pam stay. Not doing so would be something Melite regretted for decades afterwards.

* * *

The next day Melite was sitting in the drawing room, she was casually flicking through an old favourite of hers, Plato's Republic, but she couldn't focus on the words before her. Her mind kept fleeing back to Pam. She hadn't returned home last night. What if something happened? What if she was lost? What if she was hurt? What if she was...

Melite was broken from her thoughts by Charles, stepping round the doorway. Melite noted the sadness in his deep green eyes. He stopped and stared for a second, not wanting to speak the words he knew he had to.

"Charlie? What is it?"

"It's... Jonathan Winchester just sent word. They found Pam." his voice came out quietly. Charlie Redcroft was not known for being quiet. Something was horribly wrong.

"Oh? I told her she'd be found out. No doubt they dealt with the poor lad?" she swallowed nervously. There was no chance it was something so trivial.

"No, Melissa, she's dead."

Melite dropped the book, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Melite stared down at the lifeless body of her young friend. Her sharp hawk eyes took in every minuscule detail. But Melite couldn't drag her eyes away from two points on the dead girls body, the two circular marks on Pam's neck and the diamond engagement ring on her left hand. The day Pam died must have been the happiest of her life. It would only get worse from tonight onwards.

* * *

Melite sat in the dark cemetery. She was perched in the branches of an apple tree over looking Pam's grave. It had been dark for a little under two hours now and the maker would be emerging soon. As if on cue a figure emerged from the street and strolled leisurely towards Pam's resting place. Melite grimaced as the figure grew closer, she recognised him at once.

"Hello Eric." she greeted spitefully as she jumped down from the tree. He stared at her with startled eyes

"Melite? Vad gör du här? (Melite? What are you doing here?)" she ignored his question and began her own interrogation

"Har du ändrat någon igår? (Did you change someone yesterday?)"

At once he went on the defensive

"Jag ändrade en flicka, ja. (I changed a girl, yes.)"

"Var det samförstånd? (Was it consensual?)"

Eric looked her up and down

"Naturligtvis. (Of course.)"

Melite didn't believe him for a second

"Återstår att se. Gräva upp henne. (Yet to be seen. Dig her up.)"

He stepped forward and brandishing a shovel, started digging. Within a minute the coffin was clear of the grave dirt and Eric slowly opened it. Pam was lying inside, panic was clear on her face as she looked up at her friend

"What happened? Melissa? What are you doing here?"

The siren cooed softly in reply

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll deal with this." she turned to Eric, a harsh tone in her voice and eyes "Varför Hades inte hon förstår vad som hände? (Why the Hades doesn't she understand what happened?)"

"Minne gälla? (Memory lapse?)" he bluffed

"Melissa, I'm scared what happened? Where am I? Why... why was I in a coffin?" Pam was terrified. It was clear on her face.

"I'll explain later. You need to go to my house. Make sure no-ones sees you, Charlie will let you in through the scullery maid's entrance. Don't talk to anyone just go to my house and wait for me, alright?" The girl nodded before scrambling to her feet and rushing out of the graveyard. Melite hadn't needed to use her gifts, Pam trusted her and wanted desperately to leave where she was.

"Melite, jag- (Melite, I-)" Eric began

The siren shot her hand out to him and commanded him

"Slita ut din huggtänderna. (Rip out your fangs.)"

Eric's eyes glazed and his strong hands went to his extended fangs. He gripped them as best he could and wrenched them out of his upper jaw. The second they were out, he bellowed in pain, the siren spell dissipating.

"Du tog detta på dig, Eric. Zeus! Detta är precis som Godric's gör! (You brought this on yourself, Eric. Zeus! This just like Godric's making.)"

"Va? (What?)"

"Godric. Han var ett år yngre än Pam när han ändrades. Jag dödade hans maker. Jag ska döda dig. (Godric. He was a year younger than Pam when he was changed. I killed his maker. I should kill you.)"

"Jag tror att du har gjort tillräckligt för en natt. (I think you've done enough for one night.)" he rubbed his sore, bloody gums

"Jag tror att du har gjort tillräckligt för en evighet. (I think you've done enough for one eternity.)" she growled, pacing back and forth considering her choices. She stopped, settling on a course of action "Du följer med mig. (You're coming with me.)"

"Varför? (Why?)"

"Att förklara för den unga flickan varför hon är död, varför hon aldrig kommer att ha en familj eller se en annan solnedgången, varför hon är nu ett monster. Du kommer att ta fullt ansvar för dina handlingar. Och varför Hades har du inte läst engelska än?! Du har bott i England i tio år redan! Jag har sett det innan Shakespeare! (To explain to that young girl why she is dead, why she will never have a family or see another sunset, why she is now a monster. You are going to take full responsibility for your actions. And why the Hades haven't you learnt English yet?! You've been living in England for ten years already! I was speaking it before Shakespeare!)" Melite would never miss an opportunity to shout at Eric, even if it was something as trivial at the time as learning a few secondary languages.

* * *

Explaining what happened to Pam was one of the most heart wrenching things Melite ever had to do. All night the young woman cried bloody tears as Melite instructed her on the secrets of the world hidden from humans. She begged to stay when Melite told her she would have to go with her maker, the intimidating Viking. But there was no other way. In time Pam grew to accept what she was, she even learned to relish it. She also grew to love Eric. Melite, at the coaxing of her old friend began to forgive Eric for what he had done that night but there would always be a part of her that hated his actions.

* * *

"We're here." Eric spoke, breaking Melite from her memories.

"'Kay." she mumbled, climbing out of the stationary car.

"You're quiet. You're not planning something are you? I just got the car fixed." Melite hadn't noticed that she was riding in the corvette rather than the Porshe Eric had borrowed from Pam.

"No." she retorted sharply. As she was stepping through the threshold she stopped "You're not going to change Sookie are you?" she asked, her voice full of anxiety

"Not unless she requests it." he answered with full honesty.

Melite thought for a second

"She wouldn't like it. Living indefinitely."

Eric glanced solemnly at the siren in front of him

"Was Godric the same?" he asked, wondering about his beloved makers reasons for meeting the sun.

"No. He liked it eventually. Much like Pam. You know, you are the only vampire I associate with that was actually given a choice." she looked at him resignedly

"Is that why you hate me? Because I chose this?"

"No. I hate you because you're a dick." she grinned wickedly. It was part lie and part truth. Eric grabbed her and roughly flung her over his shoulder

"Come on. I missed my perfumed space-heater." he commented, walking up towards his bedroom. Melite's eyes grew wide in affront

"Space-heater?!" she screeched.

* * *

So now we know how Pam was changed and another reason for Melite to resent Eric. Lafayette has sown seeds of doubt in Melite's head. Eric isn't as legit as he claims. Will Melite find out what's going on next time? Keep reading the story and find out~

Also- sorry it's a day late. My comp spazzed out nd wudnt do anything! Also I got pokemon soul silver nd I am effin luvin it!

Also- if anyone notices anything like spelling mistakes or grammar problems then message me nd ill fix them that goes for all past and future chapters too.

Also- thank you dorchadas. You're right, I should take things slow. I wasn't happy with the last chapter. It felt rushed. So I'm sorta scrapping the scheduled release system (I was plannin on doin this anyway cuz I got a-levels to study for nd im not doin to well -_-") . So if the chapter is ready, it will be released. If not, we wait.

Also- turns out I might be dyspraxic so I'm using that as an excuse for crappy quality stuff. Mwaghahahaha! It's good to have learning difficulties. XD

xx KissMeQuack


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_It's not about you_

Melite was trapped. The vice was wrapped around her chest so tight she could barely breath. She struggled, but it was of no use. She couldn't see clearly, even with her predatory eyes she could scarcely see in the pitch black. She cried out in effort as she wriggled, trying desperately to free herself.

"Eric, lemme go." she gasped breathlessly "Eric, you're holding on too tight. I can't breath."

"If you can't breath you can't talk." he mumbled irritatedly, not quite his usual 'morning' person self.

"Just loosen your grip a bit!" he begrudgingly let his grip loosen but pulled her closer to him

"And stop stealing my heat too." she grumbled, ungraciously

"Nope. You're warm and soft and you smell absolutely delicious." he mumbled burying his face in her dark, sweet scented hair.

"You're like a cat." She grumbled "I hate cats."

Instead of Eric bringing up her second nature as Melite had expected, he took a more personal approach.

"Ah, more of a doggy person, eh?" he grinned, pulling his hips closer to hers, the innuendo clear. She tensed and screwed her eyes shut in vexation

"Oh, my Gods, you're vile. Let me go at once. I want to get changed and get you out of my presence."

"I cant stay and watch?" he pouted jestingly

She responded by turning her head to glare at him.

"If you're still self-conscious then I'll undress too." he smirked

"I'm not self conscious I just have class. Now, get out." she found that she needn't use her voice on him as often as she thought she would have had to, he seemed to sense when enough was enough.

"Very well."

In a second he was gone and she was alone in the bed.

Melite rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of the goosebumps his touch always gave her.

"ηλίθιο βαμπίρ κατάψυξη. Λάγνος πάρα πολύ. Βλάκας." she muttered angrily. His behaviour whilst being less threatening was becoming more demeaning. As far as anyone was aware, she was a woman of class. Always had been, always would be.

Her sharp ears heard the sound of the water pipes kicking into action as she presumed Eric began his shower.

She stretched and yawned loudly. This lifestyle was seriously messing up her body clock. Slowly and almost begrudgingly she made her way to the closet where Eric had graciously given up half the space for Melite's clothing.

Since she was working at such a... macabre place, Melite had had to 'goth up' her clothing whilst working. She didn't mind. The lace and the corset reminded her of her clothing from the last few centuries. She had grown somewhat fond of the figure hugging bodice's.

She was closing the cupboard doors, now dressed for work, when she heard the tell tale ringing of her phone coming from her pocket

_~Kiss me like a final meal_

_Kiss me like we die tonight_

_Cause Holy Cow I love your eyes_

_And only now I see the light~_

She removed the phone and flipped it open, ending the tune

"Hello?"

At once she was bombarded by a masculine voice with an Australian twang, spewing a torrent of words

"Meli, where the hell are you? No-one's seen you in a week! Work's piling up! And you would not believe the rumours going around about you!"

"Oh, ye gods, what?" she groaned, waking slowly about the room. The voice on the other side of the phone was her old friend and personal assistant Mike, he was an adventurous man with a big heart and amazing I.T. skills. He, like many of her friends was a Supernatural being, specifically, he was a Yowie. Well, Yowie-Human hybrid but he preferred to be thought of as only a Yowie living like a human.

"Well, one says you were kidnapped by an ogre and forced to sing night and day for him," quite close actually, Melite thought to herself "one says that you married the King of the Elves and my favourite is that- Sirens are actually Aliens and you've been taken back to the Mother-Ship."

"Aliens? Oh come on! I know it's a pretty varied world but Aliens?"

People could come up with the strangest stories.

"Well, that's what they're saying."

"Ugh, well, what's going on with the work?" she asked, getting down to business

"Lemme see..." Melite heard the shuffling of paper and tapping of a keyboard "Okay! We've got 3 orders from the council, two are problems with the trolls, the other something about a missing Kappa princess, some kind of argument because she wanted to be with someone her parents didn't approve of."

"Send Annalise to take care of the Kappa, what with her talking her parents into letting her date a Were she should have some kind of expertise. Send Tony and Shiro to deal with the Trolls. Is there anything that I and only I can take care of? And not just the admin stuff that we have 50+ other people to take care of?"

"Well, you would probably be best for the..." more tapping of keys "Chupachaqui case."

There was an expectant pause

"And this would involve...?" Melite stirred him on

"Um, you going to the middle of Brazil, belting out a few songs and trying to locate one of our unusual friends. Interested? I know you like places on the equator."

"Are you kidding? I'm there! Thanks Mike, I'll talk to you soon."

"Later, Boss."

She was hit with a dispelling thought; she worked for Eric now. She couldn't just run off whenever she wanted. It would take some time to get used to having restricted freedom.

* * *

Melite sat, tearing into a bacon sandwich. She stared at Eric, pondering what to do; stay and investigate into Eric's dealings and just why Godric would sign her off to him and of course actually repay her debt to Eric. But on the other hand she did love her work. But then again, it had been such a long time since she last took a break from her all-important, time consuming job. Perhaps this could be counted as a holiday? Albeit a rather stressful and forced one. Mike would certainly be happy. He was constantly nagging her to take a break, something she hadn't done in about 70 years.

Melite broke out of her thoughts, with the emergence of a somewhat startling new thought

"Hey, how come you don't eat?"

Eric looked at her incredulously

"Need I answer that?" he replied, baring his seemingly-ever-present fangs a little more than usual. She rolled her eyes, swallowing another mouthful of the bacon buttie

"I mean that Tru Blood stuff."

"I'm a real Vampire hence I don't drink anything but the real stuff."

The Siren scowled at the Vampire. Real stuff = Real people = Not acceptable.

"While you are under the same roof as me you will drink from nothing with a pulse."

Eric grinned

"So I should stop their pulse before I drink?" he said it so that one couldn't really tell if he was serious or jesting but never the less, she ignored his remark, something she found herself miraculously, suddenly good at.

"The next time you go grocery shopping, which will be soon, you are buying Tru Blood." and that was it of their conversation for the night. This was a fault in their relationship which seemed to halt all bonding. If they weren't arguing, they just didn't have anything to talk about. Or so they gave the impression.

* * *

Several hours later, two hours of which were spent sitting on a cold roof in scanty clothing and one as she considered degrading performance, Melite sat impatiently in Eric's office waiting for him. Just because she could live indefinitely, didn't mean she liked wasting time. Her eyes lazily scanned the room as her fingers drummed lightly on the desk. Suddenly her movements stopped.

"No. It can't be..." she smiled in disbelief. her eyes rested on a white leather bound book sitting inconspicuously on Eric's bookshelf.

Fluidly she rose to her feet and went to it. Carefully, she slid it out bookcase. Her smile widened when she ran her hands over the cover; it read 'Dracula by Bram Stoker'. It was the first edition.

She opened the cover and let out a slight laugh. Inside was an inscription written in perfect hand

_'Dear Eric,_

_Merry Christmas. Learn English. Don't kill any more of my friends._

_Love, Melite x'_

It was the gag gift she had gotten him nearly a century ago. It had just been released and Melite had bought it on impulse after reading the analogy. A story about a vampire? She couldn't resist.

Melite was so busy reminiscing, caught up in her memories that she hadn't noticed Eric entering the room.

He coughed slightly to alert her to his presence. She looked up at him smiling

"You kept it."she had been sure he would have discarded it.

He shrugged

"It was a good book. I suppose I should thank the poor sap you conned into buying it for you or was it dear Charlie's money?" he mumbled making a jab at her flirtatious pan handling and exaggerating the 'dear' with a mocking tone.

She shook her head, flicking through the book, oblivious to his gentle slandering

"Actually, I paid for this one."

He stared at her. He'd thought that she never bought anything for herself. Ever. He was of the opinion that she was as poor as dirt. She always had others buy thing for her. Right?

"No straight men on hand?" a jab, yes, but Eric was curious too as to just how she obtained the book.

"No, I just wanted to get you something myself." she smiled at him "and when I saw it, I mean, a vampire moving to England to prey upon the human populous there, and what with you emigrating to London, just like the Count. I found it amusing. I thought you might too."

It was true, Eric really had found it amusing. He had even laughed when Pam translated to him what it was about. But right now he was stuck on the fact that Melite really had done something vaguely nice for him of her own account.

She smiled up at him innocently

"When are we going, Count Fagula?"

Perhaps her gracious gift was a fluke...

* * *

Back at Eric's house, one mostly silent car ride later, Melite stood in the kitchen singing softly to herself as she cleaned the plates and cutlery, finding simple joy in one of the most mundane tasks ever.

"And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you, well it's driving me mad  
And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you is, well it's becomming a drag

She's a beautiful smile, she's a gleam in your eye  
dresses like a princess, playing games in your mind  
Falling out of her top, runs a hand through her hair  
playing so hard to get, cause she knows that you care

I dont know how to love you more, how to love you more  
how to love you more, my friend- Ah!" Melite gasped in pain as a stabbing sensation ran through her hands. She dropped the plate she was washing into the water as she lifted her hands to her self. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with them. The pain faded as fast as it came but something was still wrong. She glanced down at her thumbs, they were too numb to move properly "Eric." she called out.

"What now?" he replied a split second later, leaning in the doorway, his eyes focused on the television in the other room

"By the pricking of my thumbs," she stared out the window and into the dark distance ominously "Something wicked this way comes."

* * *

Melite forewarns of an impending tragedy. But just what or whom is it?

Also- I figure i'm only gonna put english translations of text when it's key dialogue etc. otherwise you gotta wait till the end of the chappie nd I'll explain all.

Melite says-ηλίθιο βαμπίρ κατάψυξη. Λάγνος πάρα πολύ. Βλάκας. = Stupid freezing vampires. Lustful too. Moron.

Also- I can't write accents so just imagine them.

Also- the first edition of Dracula is actually a yellow-y colour but the one you see in Eric's office on True Blood is white. Yes, it's actually there. And yes, I'm sad enough to know that. It just stood out so much on the bookcase.

Also- next time, prepare for an epic amount of quotes and puns.

Also- sorry it's crappy. trust me it gets better. You get to meet all kinds of people and even find out what the hell Meli's job is.

Also- Reviews=Love! So please review. Consider it an early birthday prezzie! I turn 18 on the 12th!

xx KissMeQuack


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Living la vida loca_

"Tonight I saw 3 birds flying to the right. It's an ill omen from the gods." Melite shouted down from the roof at her Vampiric Employer.

"No, it's winter. Birds migrate. You should know." making a dig at her second nature.

"I'm telling you, something bad is going to happen. My thumb went numb, birds are flying to the right, the gods are giving us the signs, Eric, we must heed them!"

He rolled his eyes

"You are far too superstitious." he muttered, walking away from her and into his establishment.

The siren shivered slightly with cold. It was late December and the weather was growing ever colder. Melite already hated the cold, having spent much of her existance in hot climates, but the fact that she was wearing very few layers seemed to inflict the cold that much more.

She brushed off her shivers and inhaled slightly before reluctantly making use of her gifts

"_Snuffed tapers sighed_

_As Death left impressing_

_His crest of cold tears on the Countess_

_Benighted like ill-fated Usher_

_The House of Bathory shrouded_

_'Neath grief's dark facade_

_If only I could have wept_

_In mourning by Her side_

_I would have clasped Her so tight_

_Like storm-beached Aphrodite_

_Drowned on Kytherean tides_"

She sang out casually, drawing people in. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of any dangers that could possibly be facing her, but nevertheless her song was strong and unhindered.

"_And Kissed Her_

_For from Her alone_

_My lips would have known_

_Enigmas of shadowy vistas_

_Where pleasures took flesh_

_And pain, remorseless_

_Came freezing the breath_

_Of raucous life hushed unto whispers_

_Benighted._

_Inhaling the pale waning moonlight that crept_

_Through the crypt of Her Lord who so lucidly slept_

_Benighted._

_Exhaling the wail of black widowhood's toll_

_Waxing eternal night entered Her soul_."

She was drawn from her thoughts by the emergence of two figures, strolling slowly along the street, their sights set earnestly on Fangtasia.

"_Now haranguing grey skies_

_With revenge upon life_

_Gnathic and Sapphic_

_Needs begged gendercide_

_Delusions of Grandier denounced the revolt_

_Of descrying cursed glass, disenchanted in vaults_

_Encircled by glyphs midst Her sin-sistered cult_

_With hangman's abandon She plied spiritworlds_

_To Archangels in bondage_

_From light to night hurled_

_Cast down to the earth where torment would unfurl......._

_But soon,_

_Her tarot proved_

_Hybrid rumours spread like tumours_

_Would accrue_

_And blight Her stars_

_However scarred_

_To better bitter truths_

_Of cold bloodbaths_"

She watched, troubled by them. They were not human, and not benign. She followed them, climbing her way around the edge of the roof, watching them warily.

"_As bodies rose_

_In rigid droves_

_To haunt Her from their_

_Shallow burials imposed_

_When wolves exhumed_

_Their carthen wombs_

_Where heavy frosts had laboured long_

_To bare their wounds_

_To the depths of Her soul they pursued_

_Wielding their poison they flew_

_Like a murder of ravens in fugue_

_And knowing their raptures_

_Would shatter Her dreams_

_She clawed blackened books for damnation's reprieve_

_Baneful cawed canons on amassed enemies_"

They grew closer to the entrance, walking slow and purposefully. Definitely not human. And dangerously powerful too.

"_So Hallow's Eve_

_As She received_

_Like Bellona to the ball_

_Those enemies_

_Fell-sisters heaved_

_Her torturies_

_Cross stained flagstones_

_To Her carriage reined to flee_

_But She knew She must brave the night through_

_Though fear crept a deathshead o'er the moon_

_Like a murder of ravens in Fugue_

_For each masked, jewelled gaze held dread purpose_

_Horror froze painted eyes to cold stares_

_And even Her dance_

_In the vast mirrors cast_

_Looked the ill of Her future_

_If fate feasted there...."_

The woman stopped, halting the man beside her. The tall, thick shouldered brunette glanced up at Melite with an evil grin, muttering something to her counterpart. He grinned and stared up at the siren. Melite stopped singing sending them a glance of mistrust and query. They looked to each other and began walking again. Melite wrinkled her nose in contempt

"Double, double toil and trouble." she muttered, watching the two enter the bar. She walked to the edge of the roof. Melite glanced down at the drop to make sure no-one was in her way before she stepped off the edge. She landed gracefully as some queuing Fangbangers and tourists moved away startled at the woman who had just dropped out of nowhere.

She strode quickly into the bar. The vampire employees had filed out of sight. As well as the two she had spied earlier. The feeling of dread was rising in Melite's gut. She half-ran to Eric's office bursting in, interrupting the newly engaged conversation between Pam, Eric and Chow and the two intruders.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Eric glanced at her passively before turning to their 'guests'.

"Good question. Would you care to explain your intrusion onto my property?"

The woman smiled. On anyone else, it would have looked innocent but the malignant powers within this woman radiated out in it.

"I'm sure you can guess. We want your business. It seems to be quite prosperous."

"Why should we give it to you?" Pam stepped forward, insulted at their demands.

The male stepped forward as if to challenge her

"Because if you don't we can ruin your business."

"You're witches, right?" Melite asked, already sure of the answer.

"Correct." the woman smirked at Melite before turning to Eric "Smart, your pet, isn't she?"

"You're Weres as well." Melite continued

"Correct again." the witch paused, scanning Melite with interest "What are you?"

"Gemini. Lemme guess, you're a Sagittarius?" she spoke mockingly sweetly.

Eric got up from his chair and, irritated at their trivial back and forth, spoke

"Can we move on to the matter at hand?"

"Hm, impatient. Well, all we ask for is a small pay off, not necessarily all of your business." she played innocent, mocking them for her power over them "And should you refuse, Eric Northman, you'll pay for it. I will destroy your business, turn away customers, should things escalate, turn mobs against you and should things escalate further, I'll make you watch as I kill your beloved friends, your loyal workers and your-"

"Little dog too?" Melite interrupted with a grin

"Well, you are somewhat of a bitch." Melite wasn't expecting any kind of clever remark from this woman and panicked slightly, resorting to the first, albeit childish, remark that popped into her head

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You are exactly my brothers type." she grinned maliciously

The vampires gazes all immediately went to the male witch, who was staring smugly at the small brunette, his eyes sweeping over her curvacious body.

"Don't even think about it!" she exclaimed, stepping towards him in protest. He merely grinned wider and stepped towards her hungrily, her attitude faultered as he stepped closer again. She wavered and took half a step backwards, bumping into a hard chest. At once an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"The Siren is mine. She is not on the cards." Melite glanced up, into the face of Eric. His eyes blazed with hatred as he warded off the Werewolf possesively. The Were-Witch's grin faded to more of a scowl at the hindrance. The female gave her brother a silent signal and pulled him back to her side.

"That's fine. I don't require a... Siren." she grinned, looking to Melite as she said 'Siren'. Melite almost cursed Eric for giving that away. When witches were involved, it was best to keep as much secret as possible "At least not right now. We will send a representative in two days to hear your decision." she smiled politely and left with her brother.

"You should'a thrown a bucket of water over them." she commented, trying to easy the residual tension in the room from inside Eric's hold.

Eric exhaled loudly and let go of the siren, his fingers slowly and almost sensually trailing her waist. She made no effort to move from his touch. Pams lips twitched into a smirk, watching them, both completely unaware of their unconcious touch. Then, as though some silent trigger had been pulled, the vampires fled the room, leaving only Melite alone in the office, wondering why her skin seemed to tingle.

* * *

The tension at the club didn't fade. Though they were given strict instructions to carry on as though nothing had happened, the vampires were considerably on edge, Eric more-so than the others. He hadn't said one word to anyone other than telling Pam he was leaving with Melite. Melite didn't push him into conversation either, she had better sense than to make a man like Eric talk when he didn't want to.

When they arrived at the house Eric had immediately parted ways from her needing time and space to think. Melite headed straight for the kitchen to place a call. She scrolled through her work contacts until she found the number she needed. The recipient picked up on the second ring and before they could answer Melite addressed them

"Mike, it's Meli." she half-whispered into the phone, aware of Eric's hearing

"Hey, Boss." he greeted cheerfully

"Listen, I can't do the Chupachaqui thing. I don't think I can leave for a while." she admitted almost sheepishly, she never turned down jobs and liked to stay on the move

"Why not?" his voice was etched with concern before he took a slight pause, re-evaluating and decided there was no way she would be in trouble and his voice took on a more weary tone "Where are you? What have you found?"

"I'm in Shreveport, Louisiana. It's... different. I need you to do some research on it." she told him straight, sparking his interest

"Different how?"

"I dont know. That's why I asked you to research it." she pointed out exhasperatedly "It's like a hub. A meeting place. Our kinds are drawn to it. I need you to do some aeriel shots, topographies etc.. And Eric is up to something shady."

"Wait, wait, wait. Eric? As in big bad vampire, Eric? The bane of your life, Eric? The one who-"

"Yes, that Eric!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down but at the same time still be loud enough to stop him.

"What are you doing with him?!" he cried out. The Yowie had known Melite long enough to know about Eric.

"Nothing, nothing, it's nothing. But this place... it could be key to The Elders plans."

Mike groaned

"Them again? You're getting boring Meli."

"Boring or not, it needs to be done. Besides, I'm still out of favour with them. I'm doing this. And you are helping."

"Fine, fine. You're such a slave driver at times. I'll see what I can do. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you."

She snapped the phone shut, shoving it into her pocket before she walked into the living room, finding Eric lounging on the settee flicking through news channels.

"So..." she started, perching on the arm of the chair furthest from Eric "Witches..."

"Pam did some digging. She found out their leaders name."

"Oh?" she asked with interest. Names were good, you can get a lot from a name.

"Hallow Stonebrook."

She nodded acceptingly. Hallow probably a fake name but, with witches it was hard to tell especially since the last name were Stonebrook. Had it been something like 'Ranson' or 'Davis' then it would make the first name more likely to be real but Stonebrook was too witchy to make a decision certain.

"Which witch was which witch?" she grinned

"Stop saying which/witch." he predicting that it would become a trend in her speech if he didn't nip it in the bud

"Wait, which which/witch is the which/witch which I'm not allowed to say or is it both which/witches which I'm not allowed to say? Because if it both which/witches which I'm not allowed to say, I will be most annoyed."

Eric sighed and lolled his head to meet her gaze

"Both which/witches are the which/witches you're not allowed to say."

"That sucks." he complained, resting her elbow on her knee and perching her chin lightly on her palm

"Not for me."

"So what are you going to do?" the brunette spoke, changng the subject back to the original

"I don't know. On one hand, I'd be giving up my business. I've invested my time and money into it, as has Pam. I don't want to just hand it over or pay so much 'protection money' that there's no point in even owning it. But on the other hand..."

"People could get hurt. And you wold lose the bar anyway."

"Exactly. I just don't know what to do."

They sat silently for a moment before Melite spoke, quoting an old line

"'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'- Exodus 22:18."

Eric grinned up at her

"Finally, the bible gives me something I can work with."

Melite stood and spoke earnestly

"Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to make sure they don't become a problem."

"We?"

"Yeah. Pam, Chow, everyone. Even me."

"Thank you."

"No problem." she smiled honestly before turning back and walking out of the room. Eric watched her go. She wasn't acting like she used to. Although for 900 years they had never spent so much time together at once. Normally 5 days was as much as they could handle. He supposed the prospect of spending a year together was unconciously forcing them to bury hatchets and break old walls they had created between themselves for the last nine centuries. He just hoped that those weren't load bearing walls.

* * *

Witches have imposed themselves on Shreveport. If you haven't read the books, you're in for a few surprises, if you have, you're still gonna get a few nifty surprises. Next time we get a surprise guest. Can you guess who? And, no it's not Bubba~

Also- sorry it sucks but trust me it does get better... eventually... and sorry its taking a while to get to the romance but 900 years = a lot of time to make up. theyre getting there though so dont worry!

Also- sorry that most of this was that bloody song. It was Bathory Aria by Cradle of Filth. Don't like it personally but seems to fit well with the feel of the club. I'm thinking it's about Elizabet de Bathory. In case you don't know, she was some evil chick who tortured and killed hundreds of innocent women and children and bathed in their blood so she could remain youthful I suppose. Like a really macabre Queen Cleopatra. She was probably the influence for Dracula in Bram Stoker's novel instead of Vladmir Draculae the Impaler. Though the name came from .

Also- what was with that last line? It sucked majorly. but i couldnt come up with anything different. sorry.

xx KissMeQuack


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Family portrait_

Melite awoke to unending comfort. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she did love Eric's bed. It was unbelievable; comfortingly warm and deliciously cool. She inhaled deeply. Due to frequent use the bed had begun to smell of her, her fragrance of honey and wildflowers blending seamlessly with Eric's masculine, earthy scent. She rolled over, smiling in pure ecstasy of the crisp sheets, and straight into a brickwall like chest. Arms wrapped quickly around her as her eyes shot open

"The sweet, supple body of a woman in my waking arms. Now that's a good start to the morning." she saw Eric mumble, looking down at her

"It's not morning it's the middle of the night. And lemme go." she protested, pushing uselessly against Eric's chest

"Make me." he grinned playfully at her childish scowl

"Let me go." she ordered him, the words worked flawlessly but Melite felt them waver slightly "Y'know, you are such a pervert." she muttered, scooting out of his grasp

"And you are such a prude." he muttered, rolling onto his back.

"I'm not a prude. I have class. Something a barbarian like you wouldn't understand." she sneered, throwing a pillow at him which he caught with ease.

"If I wouldn't understand it, why do you keep trying to impose it on me?"

"You don't understand how the T.V. works, but you still use that."

Eric opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted by Melite's phone and it's new ring tone

~Where does your garden grow?

Tell me the secrets that you know

Another time, another place~

Melite snatched up her phone and with her glare directed at Eric, she exited the room, shuffling slowly down the hallway

"Hello?"

"Melite, it's Teles." the voice greeted perkily, obviously they had not just woken up.

"Teles?" she asked in confusion. The voice replied to her indignantly, as though offended

"Yes, your sister."

"I know who you are, I'm wondering why you're calling me." Melite had not consorted with her blood sisters for some time and Teles' sudden contact came as a shock.

"Because... I have good news." It must be good news for her to call. Melite hadn't known that her sister's even had her number, the last time they even spoke was before cars were invented.

"Do tell."

"Okay, go to the front door." the voice instructed cheerily as Melite froze in her steps halfway down the stairs

"Don't tell me..." she vaulted over the bannister, landing gently on the lower floor before bolting to the door and swinging it open

"Surprise!" the woman on the other end of the phone greeted her stunned sister. The woman, Teles, was slightly taller than Melite. Her hair, which was pulled into an elegant plait, was much the same colour, as was her skin, however her eyes were not the same misty grey but rather an enchanting green. She was dressed in a smart pencil skirt and elegant sweater and was silently judging her sister who wore only a large Fangtasia t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. All Melite could do was stare incredulously at her sister and snap her phone closed

"Oh, you're here." she said with a voice lacking all the enthusiasm that the words might have initially meant to present

"Yes! And it gets better! I'm getting married!"

"That's wonderful, Teles." she smiled politely, still wondering why her sister would have approached her

"He's here now!"

"Oh Gods." she rolled her eyes

Teles glared at her audacious sibling

"I said... 'oh good'."

"I'm sure." she replied with narrow eyes before swiftly changing her tune and called out sweetly to her lover "Pierre, venir ici! (Pierre, come here!)"

"Oui, mon petite chou? (Yes, my little cabbage?)" he smiled. His hair was a cropped auburn, his eyes a warm brown and wore a dark green shirt and dark jeans. The air around him seemed to shimmer with radiant light and his pointed ears stood out elegantly. There was no mistaking him, he was an elf.

"Ceci est mon Mélite sœur, elle est la plus jeune. (This is my sister Melite, she's the youngest.)"

"Et comment les jeunes est jeune? (And how young is young?)" he joked. Melite eyed him with annoyance as she spoke

"Assez jeune. (Young enough)"

"Vous parlez français? (You speak French?)" his voice and eyes were filled with surprise

"Oui, toute ma famille d'exceller dans les langues. (Yes, my entire family excel at languages)" she spoke indignantly. Ofcourse she spoke French. What kind of idiot did he take her for?

Their idle conversation was interupted by Eric, appearing instantly by Melite's side at the door. Teles and Pierre stepped backwards, alarmed by his sudden presence.

"Who are these people and what are they doing in my house?" he asked in an obstinate manner

"Il s'agit d'Eric. C'est sa maison. (This is Eric. It's is house.)" she gestured towards the bare-chested Viking before switching to her sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law "These are my elder sister Teles, and her fiancé... Pierre was it?"

"Oui, son nom est Pierre Adnot. (Yes, his name is Pierre Adnot.)" Teles replied, breaking her gaze from Eric. Melite crossed her arms, thinking over this information

"Αχ, της οικογένειας Adnot? Αυτή είναι μια παλιά και πλούσια γραμμή. (Ah, of the Adnot family? That's an old and wealthy line.)" she spoke only to her sister, in their native tongue.

"Τί υπονοείτε; Ότι είμαι κάποιο είδος gold-digger; (What are you implying? That I'm some kind of gold-digger?)" the anger was edging it's way through Teles' lustrous voice

"Δεν είπα τίποτα του είδους, είπατε ότι, δεν είμαι εγώ. (I said nothing of the kind, you said that, not me.)" Melite attested with clear conscience "Φυσικά είστε ο μεγαλύτερος άσωτος του πλούτου στην οικογένειά μας. (Of course you are the biggest squanderer of wealth out of all our sisters.)" disdain was corrupting Melite's gentle voice. Herself and her sisters were not exactly on good terms. The two edged closer towards one another, squaring their shoulders as the air around them grew thick.

Eric reached out and pulled Melite back from the oncoming fight she would most likely lose, after all her sister had 4 inches and about 10 pounds on her aswell as a heavy diamond ring on one hand.

"If you are to converse in my house, at least do me the honour of speaking in a language I understand." he requested as more of a demand

"Oh yes, Swedish, English and Norse, lots of choice there." she scoffed and Eric let go of her, stepping several strides away from her

"Ce qui est avec lui? (What's with him?)" asked the Elf

"Stake son cul. (Stake up his arse.)" she muttered "Vous ne voulez pas entrer? (Won't you come in?)" the younger Siren asked, stepping aside. The elder siren obliged, her male counterpart following suit

"Très bien, mais je crains que nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps. (Alright, but I'm afraid we can't stay for long.)"

"The news gets better." Melite whispered to herself, closing the door. She showed the two to the living room where Eric was already waiting. Teles and Pierre sat on the seats furthest from him, wary of the forboding Viking. Teles turned to her sister and conversed in their native tongue

"Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω είστε shacking με ένα βαμπίρ, Μέλι. (I can't believe you are shacking up with a vampire, Meli.)" she exclaimed, keeping her voice to a whispered shout. Melite sighed

"Δεν είμαι shacking μαζί του. Είμαι απλώς την αποπληρωμή χρέους ... και κάποια άλλα πράγματα. (I'm not 'shacking up' with him. I'm just repaying a debt... and some other stuff.)"

"Όμως, ένα βαμπίρ; Ξέρεις τι έκαναν για εμάς. (But a Vampire? You know what they did to us!)" her voice was becoming more tense and harsh

"Ναι, είμαι γνωρίζει αυτό. (Yes, I'm aware of that.)"

"Είναι αρκετά κακό που έκανε παρέα με το άλλο. Godric. (It's bad enough you befriended that other one. Godric.)" she sneered, speaking his name as though it were filth in her mouth.

"Σας είπα και εγώ είπα οι άλλοι, δεν μιλούν γι 'αυτόν έτσι! (I told you and I told the others, do not speak of Godric like that.)" Melite couldn't believe that her sister was repeating this old topic

"Λοιπόν, τι γίνεται με αυτό? Δεν πρόκειται να μας αποκηρύξει για αυτόν επίσης είσαι? (Well, what about this one? You're not going to disown us for him too are you?)"

"Εγώ αποκήρυξε κανείς δεν. Ήταν εσύ που με άφησε. Και εγώ συνηθισμένος πει κάποιος από εσάς και πάλι? Είναι η ζωή μου, δεν μπορείτε να μου πείτε πώς να το ζήσουν. (I disowned no-one. It was you who left me. And I wont tell any of you again; it's my life, you do not tell me how to live it.)"

The two males stared bewildered at the females. Eric had heard clearly, Godric's name and wondered why his name would appear in such a heat conversation. Melite sighed

"How did you even find me?"

"I contacted the Council. I assumed you were still working for them. Some Mer said she heard a rumour you were living at this address."

"I'm gonna kill Mairi." she muttered under her breath "Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire? (Would you like something to drink?)"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît. Café au lait et 3 sucres. (Yes, please. Coffee with milk and 3 sugars.)" smiled Pierre.

"Café, noir. (Coffee, black.)" replied Teles, scowling.

Melite got up and as she walked past Eric, who was staring hungrily at the Elf, she stopped and grabbed his arm.

"You're helping." she ordered, prying him away from the company of the sweet smelling Elf and Siren. If she left them alone, they would most likely kill each other. She would never let it happen, but she did enjoy thinking about it.

* * *

"Your sister's fiancé is young looking. And his blood is very tempting. Faerie?" he asked as he leant casually on the counter, watching Melite turn on the kettle and place three mugs on the bench

"Elf. And he's not all that young. The last child born of his family was born 1500 years ago. You are the youngest person in this house. You're small fry." she grinned.

"I resent being called small fry." he stepped closer, drawing himself to full height and towering over her. She smiled and stretched up her arm to pat him on the cheek condescendingly

"Come back when you've a few more eternities under your belt."

She turned and spooned coffee granuled into two mugs and placing a tea bag into her own.

"Your sister is suspicious of me." Eric stated plainly

"She has reason to be."

"Oh?" his eyebrow rose in question

"Oh? You mean you've no idea why she would be? Well then, would you like me to list the reasons chronologically or alphabetically?" she asked, turning to him, hand on hip

"I've never met your sister. I couldn't have done a thing wrong to her."

Melite replied as she poured the hot water into the cups

"You're a vampire. That's reason enough for her. And besides, you've done wrong to me. For instance, you sold me once for two horses and a pot." There was no reason that him doing her wrong would affect Teles' opinion of him but Melite couldn't help but try and guilt him. Shame it didn't work.

"It was a good pot." he smiled

"It took me eighteen years to regain my freedom and that's only because my master died." she scowled

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"I may have had a hand in it." she shrugged, stirring in the milk and sugars in Pierre's drink. Eric smirked at her. The man he sold her to had a bad vibe around him. It was mostly why Eric sold Melite to the man.

"You know, I didn't even know that you had sisters."

"There used to be nine of us in the beginning. Only five of us are still living, including me. I don't talk to them much these days." something told Eric that 'these days' was code for 'these last few centuries'.

"Why not?" he inquired further

"Oh, sister things." She wouldn't answer anything more than that on the subject. So Eric changed the topic slightly.

"When your sister looked at me, her eyes were filled with hate."

"Must run in the family." she supposed half-heartedly, stirring honey into her drink of tea

"Why though?"

"Whenever Vampires and my family mix, we always come out the worse for wear. Alright? Now leave it alone." She looked up at him as she picked up the guests drinks and Eric picked up hers, rather than having her struggle with three or come back for it, her eyes begged him to stop before he ventured too far. The story of the Sirens and the Vampires was not something she wished to share just now. She wished it was something she never even had to think about, but because of Vampires, she had suffered greatly, both in the origins and when her sisters damned her for feeling anything but hatred for Godric.

* * *

Teles and Pierre stayed for little under an hour. Conversation was mostly of how Teles and Pierre met, how he proposed, plans for the wedding. Eric and Melite sat very nearly politely throughout it; Eric retreated into his own mind, doing the silent, un-moving vampire thing, and Melite smiled obligingly, nodding and 'awwing' when appropriate, all the time noticing that her sister made no refrence to Melite playing any part of her life and not making any attempt to invite her to the wedding. To the relief of both pairs, Teles brought their visit to an end swiftly.

"Well, we must be off. Things to do, people to see. Still haven't told Raidnes." she announced, standing and walking to the door, not even waiting for her fiance. Melite stopped her sister just as she was stepping out of the door, having to dart after her.

"Um, can I ask you a question before you go?"

Teles sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes

"Shoot."

"Has... has your voice ever..." Teles stared at her sister with an arched eyebrow, making her baby-faced sibling nervous "Um, sort of wavered?"

"Wavered? No. Are you healthy?" Melite shrugged. When were they not? "Maybe it was just your resolve? If you don't really want something your voice can fail you. Not that you would know. You always were hard-headed and demanding."

Melite rolled her eyes and slightly more than gently, pushed her sister out the door

"Take care of yourself, sister." Teles said mostly out of politeness

"You too. And good luck with the wedding." she waved to her elder sister and the Elf. Eric, having brought himself out of his almost coma like state, leant on the doorway next to Melite, watching his 'guests' leave.

"They're going?"

"Yeah." she nodded solemnly. Eric gazed down at her for a few seconds before redirecting his eyes towards the other Siren.

"Good." he muttered. They had changed the mood of the smaller Siren. Before, there was a spark of familiar animosity in her eyes, but now there was a grey like haze which troubled him and made her eyes appear darker and more haunted. "How do you say-" he leant down and whispered in her ear.

She smiled wickedly, standing on her tiptoes she whispered her response to him.

Eric leant half way out the door and called to the departing guests

"It was a pleasure to meet you Teles. Et Pierre, c'est une honte que vous ne pouvais pas rester pour une bouchée. (And Pierre, it's a shame you couldn't stay for a bite.)" he grinned, clearly showing his extended fangs.

The elf's face fell into a look of pure fear, and he quickly bundled himself into the car.

Eric closed the door as the car engine started and once it was closed, Melite erupted into laughter

"You're evil, you know that, right?" she asked between laughs

"Know it, accept it, love it." he grinned contentedly, the spark was back in her eyes.

* * *

"Elle est une personne fort pour mettre en place avec tout cela. (She's a strong person to put up with all this.)" Pierre shivered, still reeling from Eric's words.

"Non. (No.)" Teles spoke sharply, more than a little pissed off at her impudent sister and her crude Vampire company.

"Pardon? (Pardon?)"

"Elle n'est pas forte. Elle est le plus faible de nos sœurs. Elle essaie toujours de garder elle-même occupé alors elle a coutume de le temps d'être faible. Elle est toujours courir comme un centaure sans tête. Toujours maternage gens de se sentir comme le plus fort. C'est la façon dont elle s'est impliquée dans ces monstres fous de Dieu. (She's not strong. She's the weakest of our sisters. She always tries to keep herself busy so she wont have time to be weak. She's always running around like a headless centaur. Always mothering people to feel like the strong one. It's how she got involved with those God-damn monsters.)"

* * *

Melite's past came for a brief spell. In the next chapter, we deal with the witches again.

Also- This chapter appears to have nothing to do with the plot (it's 50% relevant nd 50% filler lol) but it does waaaay later on~

Also- it would seem that 'shacking up' is english terminology which is yet to be adopted by other languages. But it really did work best with what she was saying so I just kept it lolz.

Also- Me nd me marra translated the French on this one so sorry if there are mistakes. We only studied French at a GCSE level and well... we're both proper muppets lol. btw luv that cabbage is a term of endearment rofl.

Also- Please review!

xx KissMeQuack


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Together we'll ring in the new year

Melite and Eric awaited the arrival of the Witch representative in his office. It was a little past midnight but Melite was not doing her usual entertaining duties. She sat in one of the two chairs in front of Eric's desk, where he sat, tapping away on his mobile. A frown marred her serene features as she stared hatefully at the fan in the corner

"Eric, if you do not turn that fan off, I swear to Hera, I will shove it so far up your arse!" she muttered angrily, shivering in her skimpy outfit of leather shorts, mid-thigh socks with criss-cross pink ribbons up the fronts, killer 5 inch heels and leather corset, also with pink ribboning. She envied Eric, dressed in jeans, heavy boots and a black busca pleitos.

"Wouldn't bother me, I like the cold." he shrugged, a slight smile playing on his lips. Melite's glare was redirected at him as she lifted herself from the seat and leant over the desk, getting in his face

"I don't."

Eric put his phone down and moved closer to her, smirking mere inches from her face

"I don't care."

The two stared defiantly into each others eyes. Eric were lighted with amusement and Melite's dark with frustration

"Uhm, am I interrupting?" asked a smooth, world famous voice. The second it reached Melite's ears, her eyes went wide. She turned her head slowly, her eyes widening even more when they met with the King.

"No freaking way!" she grinned elatedly. She pushed away from Eric's desk and darted towards the newcomer. Eric shot up from his seat, arm outstretched as if to grab her

"Wait! He's not-" Eric was interrupted by Melite's enthused cry

"Bubba!" she squealed, running into his open arms

"Miss Melite!" he replied, hugging her delicate form gently. Eric stared in slight shock

"You two know each other?" he asked, relieved that she already knew not to call him by his original name and had not caused an incident.

"Of course we do." she smiled, rolling her eyes as though it were obvious. He was the Man from Memphis and she was a Siren. Music was imbued in their souls. It only made sense that they would have met.

"Yup. Miss Melite is an amazing singer, and she gives Bubba cats!" he grinned happily. Melite smirked at Eric.

"Told you I didn't like cats."

He raised an eyebrow at her. It was true, she had said that.

Melite had met Bubba years ago. She knew him before he was changed, however had only met him a handful of times. After the change, she had seen him more frequently. Almost 20 whole times since 1977. He was handsome as ever, as was his voice. She felt she could trust Bubba substantially more so than other Vampires because of his preference for cats.

Melite was about to speak when Pam knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"The representative is here." she announced flatly to Eric.

He nodded solemnly and she opened the door wider, allowing herself, Chow and the young Witch to come into the room.

Chow stood next to the doorway, hands held neatly in front of him, giving the image of a bouncer. Pam stood adjacent to Melite and Bubba, who had seated themselves on the couch. Eric stood behind his large desk, authoritive and foreboding.

The young Witch stood in the middle of the room, slightly nervous to be by herself in a room full of people who most likely wanted her dead but she was also overly-confident in her powers. The Vampires waited for her to speak first, almost knowing that she brought news.

"Before you reveal your decision, Hallow has decided on an alternate to handing over your entire business to her. She has heard of your... prowess and she asks that you merely... entertain her, for 7 nights and she will allow you to keep four fifths of your club."

"The Wicked Witch of the West wants the Tin-Man to whore himself out to her?" Melite scoffed with amusement. Eric saw the witch's fingers twitch as she glared hatefully at the Siren for her insulting terminology. Eric turned a glare towards Melite, slightly annoyed that she had implied he was without a heart, even though he greatly tried to assert this.

"Melite, leave." he spoke authoritatively

"What?" she stood and turned to face him

"I don't need or want you here." he spoke with a straight face, clear of all emotion

"You're kicking me out?" she asked increduously. He glanced at her with weary eyes. "Fine!" she yelled, grabbing Eric's car keys from his desk. She stomped her way out of the room like a child. Stopping in front of the witch, she spoke low and dangerous "Just remember, Dorothy ain't the only one who can cause accidents."

She pushed the young witch to the side and stormed out of the room, kicking the fan over and slamming the door. The witch had recovered her footing and sneered at Eric

"Aww, weren't that sweet of you. Getting your fiery little dragon away to safety. Aww..." the witch's voice, although mocking, was tinged with jealousy. She didn't have any one to look after her like that, no one to get her out of harm's way, even if it were done in a less than perfect manner.

"Don't get me wrong, she was only going to cause more harm than good." he spoke as though addressing the witch but his eyes flickered to Pam letting her know he was talking directly to her. Her smirk told him that she did not believe him.

* * *

"Cant believe him! I have a right to be there!" Melite paced around Eric's kitchen in a livid manner. She had been home for more or less an hour and had not calmed down yet. "Where the hell is he?" she exclaimed to no one in particular. She stopped pacing, an explanation for him being late growing within her mind "Oh. No, he wouldn't have..." she thought of the offer Hallow had provided. Sex for seven nights and he wouldn't have to lose all of his business. "He wouldn't. That's so beneath him." she tried to reassure herself. 'Maybe she's beneath him...' she thought to herself before shaking her head and mentally cursing "Oh, bad thoughts. Very, very bad thoughts." She glanced at the clock. What was taking him? Her phone rang from the bench nearby

~Where does your garden grow?

Tell me the secrets that you know,

Another time, another place~

She snatched it up and held it to her ear impatiently

"Yeah?" she answered, snappily

"Meli, is Eric with you?" Pam's voice was slightly more raised than usual and her accent more prevailent, indicating she was upset.

"Eric? No. ...Pam? Is something wrong?" Melite asked her friend softly with deep concern for her

"Eric's missing." The Siren could tell that Pam was pacing around agitatedly from the fast paced sounds of heels clicking, through the phone.

"What do you mean 'missing'?" she enquired, hoping for more details

"He's vanished. He's literally vanished. Chow snapped and attacked the witch representative. And then poof! Eric was gone." Pam's accent was becoming clearer as she got more worked up.

Melite stared ahead blankly. Her brain couldn't register this. Eric couldn't be gone. He was... absolute. He was one of the few people in Melite's life that always seemed to remain. Just like Godric had...

"Meli? You still there?" Pam's slightly anxious voice called out, breaking Melite from her thoughts

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm here. I, uh, should probably go and-" she was broken from her rambling words by the Englishwoman.

"No. Stay exactly where you are. He might go home. But if anyone other than him approaches the house, get out of there."

Melite nodded, as if Pam could see her

"'Kay. I'll, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Pam's voice dropped back to it's usual rigid bored tone as she signed off.

"Bye." she whispered in parting. She shouldn't be worried for him. He had treated her like dirt for centuries. She should be glad he was gone. But she wasn't. She was almost scared. She shook her head. No. It was wrong, he was wrong, any positive feelings towards him were wrong. She had to endure him for now, make the best of things. Find out what was going on in this town, repay the debt by working. Then all would return to normal. She told herself this, knowing secretly, deep in her heart that returning to their hatred was something she 100% did not want.

* * *

So far it has only been Eric showing a caring side for the other but news of his dissapearance has changed all that. Where is he? Is he okay? What will happen next? (...readers of dead to the world will know but none the less, just wait and see what I make of it!)

Also- I felt a little bad about the whole giving him cats thing but then again I dont like cats either so I was okay with it in the end XD.

Also- In case you don't come from Colombia/ don't know what a busca pleitos is, it's also known as a- alkogolichka, a-shirt, wife beater, semmet, singlet, etc.,etc.. But i prefer to say busca pleitos cuz it's fun to say.

Also- Freakin' lurve Elvis. Music is so guwd. Nd its kinda creepy but my cousin is the exact spit of him.

Also- Please review. I've had a shitty week and I need loooooove! XD

xx KissMeQuack


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Little Lion Man_

Eric had been gone for almost a day now. Thankfully he was in a safe place. Or at least he was in a familiar place. The call had come just an hour or so after Melite was informed of Eric's disappearance...

* * *

~_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way that you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_~

"Hello?" Melite picked up her phone hastily.

"Melite, he's been found."

"Where?" her voice came out angry, fuelled with rage at him for being so stupid, for leaving her alone and for actually making her worry.

"He's in Bon Temps, a small town not far from here; with a barmaid called Sookie Stackhouse." Pam explained with her usual bored tone, but Melite could hear the faintest trace of relief within her old friends voice. Melite exhaled slowly

"Alrigh-" she froze, re-hearing Pam's words in her mind "Wait. Sookie?" she asked in disbelief. The barmaid had mentioned she knew Eric but what was he doing with her? Was she perhaps a witch as well as a Telepath? She didn't seem like one. But there had been a witch's prescense at the bar. As well as about 3 different kinds of shifter and a passing Vampire. Not all that unusual, she reassured herself, Supernatural beings were everywhere. Not all of them would be working for Hallow.

"You know of her?" Pam asked in similar astonishment to the Siren.

"Yeah, we met that time when I did a runner last week or so. I'll swing by her place and pick him up."

"No, leave it until tomorrow. It will be sun up before long and he is unstable mentally." Pam advised her with clear caution. Melite had to agree with her advice; Pam knew more about Vampires than Melite and she trusted the girls judgement.

"Fine. Talk to you later."

"Goodbye."

The second she hung up, her uncharacteristically slow working mind registered Pam's last conversational sentence.

"Τι εννοούσε με την 'ασταθή διανοητικά'? (What did she mean by mentally unstable?)" she put the phone down and looked around "Αυτό που θα πάω να κάνω μέχρι την επόμενη δύση του ηλίου? (What am I going to do until next sunset?)"

* * *

Melite had done her best to stay busy. However, there wasn't much for her to do. She cleaned the kitchen, did laundry (which Eric was greatly behind on. Melite supposed that he must have had someone to do all this for him since he was thoroughly useless at all housework), she called her assistants Mairi, Mike and Shyamsundar and found little to do there. In the end she found herself sleeping most of the time away. She hated to admit it but Eric did keep her entertained and without him, she was surprisingly bored.

She set off from Eric's house just before sunset, as she neared Sookie's house she passed a black, prisctine pick-up truck decorated with hot pink and turquoise blue.

"Somebody's compensating." she muttered. She glanced around the car she was currently driving. "Seems to be a trend."

Before long she was pulling up into a newly paved driveway.

* * *

"There's someone outside." Eric stated warily to the blonde looking after him.

"It's probably just Meli or Pam." she smiled kindly

Melite rapped lightly on the door. Sookie opened it slightly to look through

"Hey Sookie." came a honey-sweet voice from the other side.

The blonde smiled and stepped back opening the door for the siren

"Come on in, Meli."

Melite stepped through the doorway wearing a pair of low slung, skinny jeans, white ballerina pumps on her dainty feet and a light blue and white patterned halter-neck, covered by a white denim bolero jacket. Her hair was up in a French twist, exhibiting her corn-blue earrings which complimented her grey eyes. She smiled warmly at Sookie, pushing the car keys into her back pocket.

Eric gaped at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, nervously aware of his fangs unsheathing themselves, he snapped his mouth closed.

"What happened? Pam said something about him being not right in the head, but in my opinion he's always like that." she chuckled slightly. Sookie smiled at her wryly, still holding the door

"He's lost his memory. He has no idea who he is or anything else for that matter."

The siren nodded acceptingly, as though it were nothing. She did have one question though, staring at the large man standing awkwardly in Sookie's living room.

"Why is he wearing a bathrobe?" The robe wan't tied very well and it wasn't made for a man his height. Maybe the car was compensating from a lack of heart? It certainly wasn't lack of anything else. Melite gave Sookie a look which the telepath returned with a blush. Sookie coughed slightly, closing the door

"His clothes are mostly ruined. Not that he was wearing all that much when he appeared." Sookie rolled her eyes, remembering the condition she had found him in, running as if for his life, bare foot, shirtless, covered in mud and his feet cut to shreds.

"Well, he's never been much of a fan of clothes." Melite shrugged wearily.

Sookie chuckled with the siren as she stepped into the room a little and Melite walked over to Eric.

"Hey Eric." she spoke softly, a kindly smile playing on her lips.

"Hello." he answered, pulling the brown bath robe better around himself.

"My name's Melite. Do you remember me?"

He shook his head. She took his hand gently with hers. She had plenty of experience with these matters and adoted her usual routine of reassurance and care.

"Okay, well you can call me Meli. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she asked soothingly, stroking small circles onto the back of his hand, he shook his head again "There aren't any marks on your body are there? Like... symbols?"

"Not that I've seen." He spoke quietly and there was a look of forlornment in his eyes. This new Eric was startling for Melite to behold. Sookie spoke up

"I haven't seen anything either. And I've seen a lot of him." Melite raised her eyebrow at Sookie and Eric giving them a smirk "We didn't do that!" Sookie flushed, hearing Melite's thoughts.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" she asked obviously. Sookie shook her head and walked out of the room.

Eric stared in awe at the small woman in front of him. Her hands felt warm on his skin and made him feel reassured. He felt as though he knew her touch

"Are we friends?"

"Well, kinda. We... um," she had no idea how to explain to such an alarmingly sweet man that he and herself were mortal (or rather immortal) enemies "we've never seen eye to eye."

"That's not surprising. You must be a foot shorter than me." he grinned slyly at his simple joke.

"Yeah, yeah." she smiled in clear amusement. Her smile made him feel peculiar. He raised his spare hand and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"Were we lovers?" he asked plainly. This took Melite by surprise, she had let down her defenses at the prospect of facing what was in essensce a whole new person. She stared at him wide eyed for a second before glancing over their past together and regaining her composure

"Um, no. Not that you didn't try once upon a time." she admitted honestly. They never spoke about that time between them, near his making, when anything was possible. It was a time that all parties involved had unaminously agreed, had never existed.

"I should have kept trying." he smiled, cupping his hand at the base of her skull, looking deeply into her eyes. Her breath caught at his innocently devious smile.

"Meli, you want anything to drink?" Sookie's voice rang out from the kitchen

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine." she called back. Her face, she was sure, was flushed. She had plenty of experience with men but this unexpected behaviour was a shock to her. He might be clueless, but he was still a man and he still had a knack for women.

There was a knock at the door. Melite whipped her head round to look at the door. She glanced Sookie walking towards it

"Who is it?" she asked putting her ear to the door.

"We are here." they heard Pam's voice reverberating through the door. Sookie opened the door wide, revealling both Pam and Chow.

Pam entered wearing what Melite considered were 'classic Pam' clothes- a fluffy cream sweater and golden brown knit pants. She looked so different and so much more like her old self than when she wore her clothing bought specifically for Fangtasia.

It seemed that Chow's, like Eric's, wardrobe choices were much the same in everyday 21st Century life as they were inside the Vampire bar.

"Eric, you're well?" she asked, her voice laced with relief. She bowed her head slightly towards him.

"Master." Chow said with a bow

Eric stared at them, uncertain

"I know you." it had meant to be a statement but with his weak voice, sounded more like a question.

The two underlings glanced warily at one another before Pam answered

"We work for you. We owe you fealty."

Melite scoffed slightly. Owed him fealty? That was a nice way to put 'forcibly changed one hundred and thirty odd years ago and now I'm your best friend but still completely subserviant' wasn't it?

Sookie glanced at the Siren. The feeling of the room was becoming one that only called for the Vampires, and that others had no place being there. Sookie turned and began walking out of the room, Melite following suit.

"Please dont go." Eric exclaimed. They turned to look at him. His eyes were full of anxiety and fear, as was his once strong voice. Melite nodded and smiled at him, his gaze attached only to her. Sookie did the same, without his pleading gaze. Pam watched on amused at their interactions, however Chow watched with disapproval at the Sheriff's actions.

There was another knock at the door. Immediately the Vampires sprang into fight mode, their hands becoming clawed, fangs bared. Sookie went to the door, slowly.

"Yes?" she asked, holding herself to the door once more. She was in great need of a peephole.

"It's your brother." a masculine voice called out from behind the door.

Sookie gestured at Pam that she should circle around the house, to the front door. She immediately took off running, her steps soundless as she went. Melite took her place inbetween the ex-Yakuza and the tall, near-defenseless Viking they were now guarding. She inhaled, slowly and deeply, to ready her lungs for any forthcoming attack.

A bellow sounded behind the door. Pam had him.

"Open up!" Pam called.

Sookie obliged and opened the door, swinging it wide. Pam held a blonde haired man in her arms with ease, even with all of his thrashing he was no match for her strength.

"Youre by yourself." the blonde telepath sighed in relief at her brother

"Ofcourse, dammit! Why'd you set her on me? Let me down!"

"It's my brother, Pam. Please put him down."

Pam nodded and set him down. He span round to look at her

"Listen woman! You don't just sneak up on a man like that! You're lucky I didn't slap you upside the head!" Pam smiled at him, clearly amused by his unlikely words. He suddenly looked sheepish as he realised what little chance he would have had against her. "I guess that might be pretty hard." he chuckled as he picked up the dropped bags "It's lucky I got the blood in the big plastic bottles. Otherwise, this lovely lady would have to go hungry." he grinned at the female Vampire engagingly. Melite smiled, boy was he barking up the wrong tree.

"Thanks." Sookie smiled before changing her tone quickly "You need to go now." she advised but he was locked in a stare with Pam "Pam. Pam, this is my brother."

"I know." she smirked "Jason, did you have something to tell us?"

"Yes." he answered plainly as he steped into room. At once his eyes went to Chow, forboding and covered in tattoos, and his brotherly instints kicked in. "Sookie, are you alright?"

"Yes. Everything's alright. These are friends of Eric's who came to check up on him."

He looked back at Chow and noticed Melite slightly behind him. His eyes lit up, and he grinned flirtily at her. She smiled back. Looks wise, he was her type; tall, well built, devilish good looks. Eric glared at Jason and stepped closer to Melite. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, he didn't want Jason to look at Melite like that. At least when he looked at Pam, there was no chance anything would happen. Jason noticed the glare and abandoned all hope of getting closer to the enticing brunette.

"Well, they better go take hose wanted posters down." he stated dryly and immediately eveyone's attention was focused solely on him "There's posters up at Wal-Mart, and Grabbit Kwik, and the Bottle Barn, and just about everywhere else in town. They all say 'Have you seen this man?' and they go on to tell about him being kidnapped and his friends being so anxious, and the reward for a confirmed sighting is fifty thousand dollars."

"They're hoping to sight him and catch him. It will work." Pam spoke to Chow.

"We should take care of this." Chow stated dryly, staring meaningfully at Jason.

"Don't you lay one hand on my brother." Sookie threatened Chow "Don't say a word." she cautioned her brother, taking a grip on his arm "You'll have to kill me too." she spoke confidently.

"Big threat." he scoffed. He was right though; Sookie posed no threat to him, neither was she of any significance.

"Shokuji wa, oritatte iru. Ritoruyakuza no otokonoko ga hito o hito Aterui no aki o mi ta niyotte hogo o obiyakasu shi naide kudasai. (Chow, stand down. Little Yakuza boys shouldn't threaten people protected by those who saw the fall of Aterui.)" Melite scolded the ex-Yakuza haughtily.

He scowled but placated himself.

"What is this about?" Eric asked, his voice more sure but not by much "Explain, ...Pam."

She nodded acceptingly.

"Sookie and this man, her brother, have seen you. They're human. They need the money. They will turn you in to the Witches." Melite disagreed with this. Sure, they could probably use the money, but they looked like upstanding, strong moraled people.

"What Witches?" the siblings said simultaneously.

"Thank you, Eric, for getting us into this shit." the male muttered "And could you let go of my wrist, Sook? You're stronger than you look."

She let go and everyone moved to seat thenselves, it was going to be a long discussion. Sookie and her brother Jason sat on the couch to the far end of the room, Chow remained standing, though his position was well within lunging distance of his newest foe, Jason Stackhouse. Pam, perching herself on the arm of the recliner, watched Melite seat herself and then observed Eric following her across the room. Eric sat on the floor, his back pressed against Melite's legs. She leant over him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders protectively, almost entirely by instinct.

Pam spied the two sitting close together. She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Melite scowled at her

"What?"

"Nothing." Pam waved non chalantly.

Melite pouted like a child and rested her head against Eric's.

Pam explained to the two humans and the clueless Eric about the witches and their threats, Hallow's proposal for seven nights of Eric and Eric's refusal of those terms. Upon hearing of his sexual prowess, Eric had been extremely proud of himself and for a second, he was very nearly like his old self. And when Melite heard of his blatant and insulting refusal, she couldn't help but feel pleased with him and grin to herself.

They quizzed Eric on what had happened, but he couldn't remember anything, he even remarked that until the second he was found, he had been a void. It was as though he was suddenly catapulted into existance. Melite knew the feeling well, what with it being how her own life had started around ten thousand years beforehand.

Melite sat, slowly stroking Eric's hair reassuringly. He was tense, and she couldn't hellp but feel bad for him. The feeling of a sudden existance was not a nice thing to behold. She thought of her own life, the very start of it and became so caught in her memories of her past that she did not notice the conversation moving onto how safe Eric was.

"Meli, what do you think of this?" Pam asked the Siren, knowing that she had much expertise to speak for.

"I think what's happened is very, very funny." she spoke absent-mindedly. Pam sighed at her exasperatedly. Eric turned his head and looked sadly into her eyes, it was then she realised what she had said. Ill timed laughter is a dangerous evil. "Er, I mean tragic. It's tragic. But from the preliminary survey of things, ie. what I've been told about the event and Eric's symptoms, I assume that it's a simple level curse. It should be easy enough to remove, however we really need to know just what went into the spell. So, in the meantime. Keep Eric safe, out of the way, and we'll do our utmost to get revenge on those witches."

"Alright, Eric will stay here until the witches have ruled out his house and then he will be moved."

"Listen, Chow, Pam. This is the worst idea of all time. I'll tell you why; how am I supposed to protect him? You know how this will end-"

Melite leant further over Eric's broad shoulders and took his attention from the conversation.

"How's about I sing you a song?"

He looked at her surprised before his lips curved into a smile and he nodded enthusiastically. Melite brought her head back so that her lips were an inch from his ear and she began singing softly to him.

* * *

Their conversation (mostly made up of Jason demanding money for his sister, since she was doing so much work and putting herself in so much danger) over, Sookie glanced at her new charge and the woman with her arms wrapped around him. Sookie noticed Melite's lips moving but she couldn't hear any sound. She guessed that Melite was singing quietly to Eric in a volume only he could hear. Sookie, just for a second, brought down her defenses and looked into Melite's mind. The words ringing through the sirens mind were soft and fluid. They resonated perfectly, giving a feeling of warmth and loving but the words were foreign to her. Melite looked up at the telepath, feeling the intrusion. She smiled and inside her mind, changed the words so that Sookie could hear their meaning.

~_Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams_

_Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams_

_I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind_

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me_

_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see_

_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_

_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown_

_I know you have felt much more love than you've shown_

_And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest_

_But plant your hope with good seeds_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds_

_Rain down, rain down on me_

_Look over your hills and be still_

_The sky above us shoots to kill_

_Rain down, rain down on me_

_But I will hold on_

_I will hold on hope_

_I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones_

_Let the dead bury the dead, they will come out in droves_

_But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes you've made_

_But plant your hope with good seeds_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds_

_Rain down, rain down on me_~

When she finished singing, she sat up straight, unwrapping her arms from Eric. He glanced back at her, and she smiled warmly.

"Thirty five." Jason called out.

"Done." Chow accepted the amount and Jason grinned at him.

"Sookie, I'll bring you my shot gun." he stated as he victoriously rose from his seat and went to the door.

"I believe we shall depart too." Pam announced to the room, and followed the human male with Chow alongside. Sookie went after them and said her goodbyes to them all, leaving Eric and Melite alone.

She patted his back and he leant forward, allowing her to get up from the chair. She took a few steps to the side and stretched, Eric watching her intently as she did.

"Well, I think I'll take off too." she smiled at him.

He pulled himself to his feet faster than she could see, and stood mere inches in front of her.

"You won't stay longer?"

"No, I should be getting back."

"Okay." he nodded. He stared into her magical grey eyes, before leaning down and kissing her forehead "Kom tillbaka snart, min framtida älskare. (Come back soon, my future lover.)" he whispered huskily before standing straight and taking half a step back.

She blushed madly. Why did he keep doing this to her?

"Erm, yeah, yeah. Sure... visit, yeah. Um, bye, Eric." she couldn't look at him as she said goodbye. She walked gracefully to Sookie at the front door but she felt all over the place.

"Good night, Melite." the telepath smiled

"Night, Sook." she smiled back, regaining herself as she was about to exit.

"Erm, Melite? What were you singing to him earlier?" she questioned hesitantly. The brunette turned back and smiled

"It's an old song from Eric's people. I heard him singing it once a long time ago."

"He sang?" the blonde was slightly curious at this. She wondered what his singing voice would be like and if she would ever hear it.

"Mm. He was quite good too. But he could never beat me." Melite grinned.

"How long ago was it?" Sookie enquired.

"Near his making." Sookie stared at her in wonder of her memory. Melite tapped her temple "Memory like a safe."

"You're handling all of this real well." Sookie commented

Melite shrugged as she stepped out of the doorway

"Not my first case of amnesia."

She turned back and exited on those words, Sookie closing the door, mere seconds after. She half jogged across the little porch, expecting a clear run to the car but was stopped by strong, deathly white fingers wrapping around her slender, tanned arm and pulling her roughly to the side.

"Did you see something you like in there?" Pam smirked at her friend, now trapped in Pam's unholy grip.

"Shut up. I know better than to get myself involved with a Vampire." she grumbled as Pam let her arm go.

"Ahem." Pam coughed slightly, arching a judgemental eyebrow

"Present company excluded." Melite rolled her eyes as she walked towards the Corvette "I don't need more dead husbands." she commented dryly as she climbed into Eric's car.

* * *

She sat in Eric's car and held her hands lightly on the wheel, sighing. Eric not being Eric was strange. Being around him and not seeing him either scowling or smirking didn't quite settle right. New Eric was sweet and naïve, someone that by all rights should be perfectly fine but... he just wasn't right. She started the engine and remembered the first time she met Eric the Northman.

* * *

Eric has lost himself. And it's made Melite strangely protective of him. Some hidden feelings perhaps? And when we see their past will we uncover more hatred or a forgotten love? Find out in the next Chapter of Hate the sin, love the sinner.

Also- a priori knowledge is knowledge gained without experience of an event. Like if you've never seen a shark or even know what in the hell one was but if you see one swimming at you, youre gonna freak cuz you have a priori knowledge that its bad. ...well, thats sorta the right explanation. I'm failing philosophy too TT_TT

Also- the song wasn't actually some old nordic tune. It was thistles and weeds by mumford and sons. but it does sound old.

Also- Aterui was one of many leaders of the Emishi, the indiginous peoples of Japan. He died in AD 802. She's implying she was once part of the Emperor's court... or something along those lines.

Also- i was soooo bored writing this one. I think it's cause a lot of it was just copied from the book. We get to original plots soon though.

Also- WE SURPASSED 5000 HITS!! (almost at 6000 now...) I'm so proud. Thank you guys, it literally couldn't have been done without you all xxx

And because it's taking waaaaay long to get to the guwd stuff (even I'm getting impacient at this point) and in celebration of being chapter 12 (my fave number) and the whole 5000 hits to the story and 100 to my profile, just assume her lips aren't poisonous and enjoy for now!~

**Eric pressed his lips hungrily against Melite's. His thumb gently pressed against her tanned cheek, down towards her jaw, coaxing her to open her mouth. She grinned against his lips, shaking her head. His lips curved into a smirk as he nodded his head in response. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, shaking her head, still holding back mischeiviously. He broke the kiss, shifting them, so that he was no longer lying over her but instead she was seated in his lap. He brushed her hair back with tender hands. He traced the contours of her face, all the time admiring the beauty that was she.**

**"What?" she asked curiously, running her hands along his broad shoulders and his muscular chest.**

**"I have lived for one thousand years, I have seen countless women, and you are easily the most beautiful." his deep, ocean blue eyes were filled with adoration and love as he looked at her honestly. She felt her heart race, staring into his loving eyes and felt the blush creeping it's way across her cheeks.**

**"I have lived for ten thousand years, I have seen countless men, and I wish I could say the same for you." she grinned, teasing him.**

**"Oh, now you've got to pay." he smirked as he pushed her back onto their bed. She giggled playfully as he kissed and nipped at her neck, running his fingers up and down her sides, his large, rough hands memorising every inch they traced. He found the spot at the base of her neck that was most sensitive and he bit down, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. She gasped and before she could do anything else, Eric had taken this oppertunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eric smiled into the deep kiss, and slowly nodded his head. Melite chuckled slightly before nodding too. Eric always won. But then again, so did she.**

Filth will be written in future chapters. I'm aready planning it. Mwaghahahahaha! M-rated fun for almost all the family! XD (Rating will change when I put it up.)

xx KissMeQuack


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Kings and Queens_

~Eric's PoV~

For days now Godric had been different than usual. He was more... sprightly. It was a full moon and the second the sun had set safely, Godric had dragged me to a clearing near a small settlement. The trees were thick and blocked out all light, but the little clearing was bathed in light from the moon and stars above. Every time I asked what was going on he would just grin and say 'You'll see'. Sometimes my maker could be quite infuriating. We sat until the moon was high above us, bathing everything in it's light. A twig snapped close by. I looked to Godric. He grinned widely at me and stood, walking out in the direction of the noise. He stopped about two feet from the edge of the clearing. He raised his arms in greeting as a woman stepped out of the shadows and into his embrace. She was tiny. Smaller even than my maker, who was quite small himself. Godric blocked most of my sight of her but I could see her fussing over him. I was surprised to see her treating him as though he was a child. Even more surprised to see him letting her. Was this woman his maker? She tugged at his hair and raised a motherly eyebrow. He brushed her off

"Meli..." he whined like a child being scolded by his mother. Was she his maker?

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. This was strange, to say the least. Godric was always... powerful and respected. She noticed me. I felt the tension rise slightly as she spoke to him. Godric stepped aside and motioned for me to approach. I sped to them in a second. The woman jumped a little in surprise. I saw her clearly now. She was gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her straight, dark, earthy coloured hair flowed silkily half-way down her back. She had skin darker than my own people's. I assumed she was from the lands far south of my own. She was dressed in expensive clothing which highlighted her slight waist and her feminine curves. But what struck me most, were her shining grey eyes. In the moonlight they glowed and glinted like silver. I felt my fangs extending. Godric wouldn't like that. She smiled at me warmly. If I had a beating heart, that smile would have made it race. I grinned at her without thinking. I saw Godric's disapproval at my fangs but all thoughts of guilt disappeared when she blushed. It took every bit of self control not to jump on her and kiss her, and bite her, and fuck her and- No, I thought rationally, Godric would kill me before he let that happen.

Godric stared at the woman in shock before he smiled gently. He gestured towards me slightly

"Αυτός είναι ο Eric Northman. (This is Eric the Northman.) Eric, är detta Melite av Normandie eller var det England nu? Eller kanske någon annanstans? (Eric, this is Melite of Normandy or was it Britain now? Or perhaps somewhere else?)" he asked, his eyes glittering, obviously revelling in some joke I didn't have the privilege to share in.

"Eftersom han är Viking, varför vi inte bara säga Melite i Grekland. (Since he is Viking, why don't we just say Melite of Greece?)" she smiled again. She was every bit as radiant as the sun. Was she Godric's? She wasn't Vampire, I knew that much now. I could hear her heart. It was so fast. It was as if the beats blurred into one another. She smelled sweet, like honey, a taste I favoured whilst human. I longed for her. Her touch, her smile, her blood. I wanted it all. I was a recent Vampire, only a year or so since my making. When I smelt the blood of someone particularly desirable, I couldn't help myself, but with this small, delicate woman, I knew in my heart that I would do everything in my power to keep myself or anyone else from hurting her. It was that which stopped me from devouring her enticing body right then and there, ravishing her in every way I could imagine. And believe me, I could imagine a lot of ways.

* * *

~Melite's PoV~

The second I saw Godric, my heart leapt with joy. It had been decades since we last saw each other. He was looking somewhat bedraggled. But he was smiling so widely, I couldn't help but get swept up in it. He hugged me tightly and had I the strength I would have hugged back just as hard. His gorgeous blue tattoos were plain to see on his bare chest. I still didn't quite understand how he couldn't be bothered by this terrible cold weather.

I was aware of someone standing further back aways. But he didn't matter. No one did when Godric was around. He had a special place in my heart. I could forgive him anything. All the murders... some being children. I felt bad about it, I knew a part of him did too, but it didn't matter. He was my child and he needed to feed. So did I but... it was different with him. It was more... vicious with Vampires.

"Πώς έχετε? Δεν έχετε πάρει σε κακό έχετε? (How have you been? You haven't gotten into mischief have you?)"

"Έχω καλά και γνωρίζετε εξίσου καλά όπως και εγώ, ακριβώς πρόβλημα φαίνεται να με βρει. (I've been well, and you know as well as I do, trouble just seems to find me.)" He grinned. That boy was probably the most trouble prone boy I had ever met, and I'd met 9000 years worth of boys.

"Ήταν οπουδήποτε ενδιαφέρον? (Been anywhere interesting?)" I asked him with interest. I loved exploring new lands.

"Δεν έχει πραγματικά. Εσύ? (Not really. You?)"

"Mm, αυτό το υπέροχο μικρό νησί μακριά προς τα ανατολικά. Στην Ασία. Λεγόταν 'Nihon'. Όμως, μετά την επιστροφή μου έχω μείνει ως επί το πλείστον γύρω Νορμανδία. (Mm, this lovely little island far to the east. In Asia. It was called 'Nihon'. But after I returned I've mostly stayed around Normandy.)" Nihon really was a beautiful place. I should like to return there.

He nodded.

I glanced over him. He did seem well, even though he was filthy, head to toe. Ye Gods, look at his hair! It was all... scraggy. I grabbed a locke of his dark, and what I now realised was very nearly caked with mud, hair and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Godric?"

He really needed to take better care of himself and his appearance.

"Meli..." he whined.

I couldn't help but grin.

The other shifted. He was becoming hard to ignore. He kept shuffling and making noise. Clearly new. After about a decade, they stopped moving unnecessarily.

"O φίλος σας γίνεται ανήσυχος. (Your friend is becoming restless.)" I told Godric.

He winced

"Είναι νέα. Ελπίζω ότι δεν σας πειράζει ότι τον έφερε. Είναι καλός άνθρωπος. (He's new. I hope you don't mind that I brought him. He's a good man.)" Godric obviously thought highly of this one. He wouldn't have brought him if he didn't. I sighed and smiled slightly

"Ποιο είναι το όνομά του? (What's his name?)"

Godric grinned and turned slightly, and with the slightest of gestures, called his newest 'child' to us. Of course, he sped over with his new-found Vampire speed. I jumped. Clearly, even knowing Godric for one thousand years, had still not made me any less susceptible to their fast paced, surprising actions. Stupid Vampires.

This new Vampire was tall, blonde and, although I hate to admit this about a Vampire, he was absolutely had a strong jaw, broad shoulders, big hands, exactly my type. Shame I don't fuck corpses. He looked every bit as bedraggled and dirty as Godric, his long blonde hair was tangled and knotted, his clothing was matted with mud and dried blood. It was pretty obvious he was a warrior. In my years I had met plenty and the signs were all there but something told me that the blood in his clothes wasn't from any victims from whilst he was living. He was extremely dangerous both in life and now death. But... looking up into his eyes, I just knew that he wouldn't hurt me. His eyes searched me in a split second, taking everything in. My own, considerably sharper eyes noted that his posture became straighter, his shoulders squared, and I guessed from the ever so slight movement of his jaw, that his fangs had just extended. 'Somebody likes me' I sang in my head. And for some reason, it made me smile. He saw this and grinned back at me. I felt my face go hot. Was I... blushing? Hm, maybe I liked someone back?

* * *

~Godric's PoV~

I brought my newest child, Eric, to meet my most beloved person, Melite. She had been with me since the moment I was changed, when she killed my maker and took care of me. She was special. She was so dear to me, I hoped she would get along with Eric.

I beamed widely at Meli as she stepped out of the trees. She was smiling back just as wide. Everywhere she goes, everyone always stares at Meli. And Meli always gives the attention back. She is a born entertainer. But whenever I'm around, it's like I'm the only person she sees. And I have to admit, I love it. She's always been like a mother to me. Unfortunately that also comes with nagging and other motherly traits. She hugged me tightly, which wasn't all that tight to a Vampire such as myself.

She asked the usual, how was I, where had I been, I hadn't gotten into trouble had I?

Then, almost on cue, she started nagging. She pulled on a locke of my hair and raised her eyebrow.

"Godric?"

"Meli..." I whined. Whenever I was around her I always seemed to turn into a complacent teenager. She tutted playfully. I would never admit it, but this, almost humiliating behaviour, was something I relished.

Eric moved slightly behind me. I'd forgotten he was there. I know it sounds bad but that's the effect Meli has on people, they forget everything. I feel like a human around her. Like I'm my old self. Not a killer. Or a monster.

"O φίλος σας γίνεται ανήσυχος. (Your friend is becoming restless.)" Meli warned me. She had noticed him too.

"Είναι νέα. Ελπίζω ότι δεν σας πειράζει ότι τον έφερε. Είναι καλός άνθρωπος. (He's new. I hope you don't mind that I brought him. He's a good man.)" Oh, Gods, I hoped she didn't mind. She sighed defeated,

"Ποιο είναι το όνομά του? (What's his name?)"

I grinned at her widely before I called for Eric with a simple gesture. He sped over. Meli practically jumped out of her skin. She still wasn't quite used to people moving that fast around her.

She smiled at him. That... shocked me. Melite never smiled at vampires. For the first few days after my change, she rarely smiled at me. When she did it seemed forced but after a week or so, she began smiling naturally. But just now, she smiled at Eric 100%, completely naturally.

He grinned back at her. I think he's smitten. Well, why wouldn't he be? Meli was an amazing woman after all. Then she did something I'd never seen before, she blushed. It would seem that this meeting was going far, far better than planned.

I could feel my underlings longing to touch her, to hold her, to drink from her. I gave Meli a warning look. She was nervous, I could tell but she also looked... how shall I put this... like she did when she spied a new bed mate.

Of course, I knew she would like Eric. He was tall and strong. He had proved himself on the battlefield the night before I changed him. And he was fiercely loyal to those he deemed worthy. He was perfect for her. She needed someone loving and warm but strong and ferocious. In short, she needed Eric. It was after all, the reason I had changed him. Of course I couldn't tell them that. My mother deserved a good man by her side but she'd kill me and him if she found out I was setting them up.

Of course there was another problem...

Eric lusted for her blood and apart from me, Meli doesn't like vampires... especially when they're hungry.

* * *

Once upon a time, Melite and Eric didn't hate each other. When did the change happen? Why did it? And did they ever know about Godric's master plan for happiness? Find out answers and find more questions in future chapters of Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- Ha! Flashback Chapter! Back to the present next time ;P

Also- yes the last chapter was by far the longest yet. The least-words chapter was 913 words, the previous most-words chapter was 3273 words and the last chapter was 5016.

Also- it's wierd but chapters 6 and 7 always have the same amount of hits. Exactly the same.

Also- Shall I include one of Eric's 'imaginative ways to ravish her' at the end of the next chapter? Might fill a void.

Also- My internets not working ATM so i usurped my marras to post this. I'm not sure it's finished but It's better than nothing. I'll keep writing nd doing my best to post. see ya xxx

xx KissMeQuack


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The female of the species

Melite opened one of the large oak front doors to the blinding light of the midday sun and the persons who disturbed her sleep.

"Yeah?" she asked blearily before her mind registered the people on the porch in front of her. Witches. Two men, one with brown, curly hair the other with poker-straight, black hair "You- Where the hell is Eric?" she demanded of them quickly, instantly putting on an act.

"I think that's our line." the black haired one retorted complacently.

"Don't gimme that crap. We know you have him. Where did you spirit him off to? Answer me!" she ordered the arrogant young man.

His eyes clouded and, as his older partner watched on mystified, he answered.

"We don't have him. We don't know where he is."

"If you don't have him, who does?" she asked herself more than anyone, feigning innocence and worry.

"How did you...?" the dark haired youth asked deeply unsettled. His older partner immediately leapt to action

"_Incendia abyssus voro mulier_." flames leapt from the ground in front of the brunette man and leapt at Melite. But she remained standing idly as the flames dissipated far before coming into contact with her, almost as if there were an invisible shield surrounding her. She glanced around herself bored as the flames slowly died down, leaving no trace of their existence other than the slightly scorched earth at Eric's porch.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, your magic wont work on me. I'm immune. Now, begone before someone drops a house on you too." she quoted before slamming the door in his face. Slowly she ambled back to bed "Ξυπνώντας μου στη μέση της ημέρας ... Δεν ξέρουν ζω με ένα βαμπίρ? (Waking me up in the middle of the day... don't they know I live with a Vampire?)"

She walked into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up her phone. She dialled the replacement boss of Fangtasia.

"Pam, they've been for a visit. Just thought you should know. Love ya, bye." she shut the phone and replaced it on the bedside table.

She relaxed back into the warm embrace of the bed and thought of her forthcoming company.

How would he react to being told they slept in the same bed? She ran her hands over his untouched pillow. He'd try something for sure. He gave the impression of Eric without the pressures of society and a past. He didn't know why she hated him. He had no reason to keep a distance between them. She sat up again

"Λοιπόν, δεν είμαι πρόκειται να είναι σε θέση να κοιμηθείς τώρα. (Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep now.)" she muttered as she pushed off the bed and walked off to the kitchen for a 'midnight' snack.

* * *

~Just after sunset~

Sookie went to knock on the door but as her hand came into contact with the heavy oak door, it moved. Her brow furrowed and she pushed it lightly. The door swung open

"Meli? I've brought Eric!" the blonde waitress called out. Hearing no reply she ventured into the house, Eric close behind. "Meli, you here?"

The door wasn't locked, but then again she had known they were coming. Sookie wandered into the kitchen, Eric breaking off from her, wandering into another adjacent room. Sookie found a meal on the table. It hadn't been touched and it was cold, obviously it had been left for a few hours. Tension rose in Sookie's gut. She jumped a mile when Eric called out to her.

"Sookie, there's something here." his voice was strained as though he were under great pressure and restrain

She strode slightly faster than usual, something had happened, she just knew it. She stepped into the room. It was dishevelled. A plant pot had been knocked over, spilling soil over the cream carpet of the room, tables had been thrown across the room, as though someone had knocked them over in haste, someone very powerful. It was all evidence of a struggle. Eric was standing still as a statue, staring intently at a patch of the carpet. Sookie drew closer to him, but stopped, gasping sharply, when she saw what Eric was transfixed with. Smeared across the carpet was a large puddle of deep red blood.

* * *

~Five hours earlier~

Melite screamed, but her powers wouldn't work. Like silver to vampires, iron to a witch, nets bound her and her powers within.

She was frantic. She was completely helpless, trapped and at their mercy.

"Let me go!" her voice held no power, contained by the rough netting.

"Shut up, bitch!" the assailant kicked her roughly. A sickening crunch was heard on impact, the sound of her ribs snapping. She shouted in pain. Still struggling in vain against the netting, the panic blinding her, she screamed for the person whom her mind first went to for safety and security

"Eric!"

"I said shut up!" another brutal blow to her ribs.

"_Lubricus suus patefacio, subsisto suus factum._" the other chanted, his magic now able to take effect. Blades, unseen to all eyes, began slicing through the Siren's skin

"Stop it!" she cried out in pain as the invisible blades cut into her flesh "I'll kill you for this! You've no idea who I am!_" Her cries grew weak as the precious red liquid flowed silently to the uncaring floor. Darkness clouded her grey eyes and she slipped quietly and unmoving into darkness. Blood seeped from the wounds, her powerless body only able to heal at a human rate.

"Got her." the witch smiled cruelly at her small, limp, unconscious body of the Siren before them.

* * *

Melite has been taken by the witches. But why? Why would the witches take her? Maybe we'll find out next time in Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- I have been unable to post for some time now and it's been driving me crazy, but thanks to my amazing sister I now have the internet for a very small window of time so I'm going to post all the finished chapters I've written and pray to Bondye, Jesus, Sponge Bob and Allah that you guys are still reading.

Also- Official apology for this plot twist. There will be some disappointed and potentially angry fans (If I still have any) but I assure you all that I will make it up to you.

Also- a thanks to all the lovely reviews all 64 of them. Every time I read them my heart soars. You guys are too good to me.

Also- translated the Latin in this one too. Except I failed Latin... I just didn't understand their fucked up grammar. And besides, the Romans only spoke Latin in their bloody official crap like in Tribunal Arches and shit. Otherwise, they just spoke Greek! …can you tell Latin annoys me?

Mwaghahahaha! Eric's Fantasies (just 3 short ones though I wanna save the good stuff for upcoming chapters)~

She let out a sweet gasp of pain and pleasure as I sank my fangs into her neck. Her warm, rich blood flowed perfectly into my mouth. Her hands gripped at me, one desperately clutching to my back, her nails digging in to the flesh, the other was buried in my hair, clawing at my scalp. I drank in the liquid, it was hot and sweet and so delicious.

My hand went lower, down to her hot, wet core. She gasped when I slipped two fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly in pleasure as my long, nimble fingers hit deep inside. I thrust my fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. She felt warm and tight against my fingers. I grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it roughly. Breathing hard, she gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure as she writhed. I loved the sounds women could make when in the right hands. She convulsed as an orgasm rolled over her, the intensity making her scream with pure pleasure. Panting, she relaxed back into my hold, a weary but immensely satisfied smile on her face. How I adored that smile.

I held myself above her soft, naked body. I ran my hands along her waist, dragging them down her leg. My hand hitched at her knee and pulled her leg around my waist. She fastened on tight, wrapping the other around me, pulling me closer to her. I moved every so slightly and rubbed my length against her. I felt her quiver with excitement.

~sorry but I forgot to finish this and I really need to get it up so I'm just gonna post and hope you don't hate me. If anyone wants to finish this bit then send it and I'll include it in another chapter or something. Full credits will be given. And again sorry~

xx KissMeQuack


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Holding out for a hero

Melite awoke hours later. She was hanging in net, it's ropes were thick and rough but cradled her now healed body gently far above the hard ground. She slowly examined her arms, seeing that the cuts had healed flawlessly. At least they had the decency to allow her body to heal itself before throwing her back into a net.

"You're awake." a voice called out. Melite turned to look, as the figure stepped closer and Melite's eyes brought the blurred contrasts of dark ebony clothing and hair, and the pale ivory of the person's skin, into the distinct form of coven leader, Hallow.

"No shit, Sherlock." Melite grumbled "Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter." the Witch smiled dryly.

"Is this your house? Looks like a real dump." she humourlessly commented, glancing at the bare walls with the cracked paint, water marks on the ceiling. It was really high-class.

"Where is Eric Northman?" Hallow went straight to business.

"How should I know? The guy hates me." Melite reasoned fairly well, Eric and herself hadn't gotten on in nearly 900 years. Hallow's smile fell slightly, aware she was being toyed with.

"I think we both know that's not true." she spoke, thinking of Eric's possessive behaviour towards the Siren.

"That's why you really shouldn't think. How did you find out about the nets?" she asked, changing the subject away from Eric.

"I read." Hallow's face was cold as stone. Her posture alpha-like and demanding. She was very much in control, Melite was just clutching at straws.

"Well, then, you get a gold star." she clapped her hands slow and mockingly from within the net.

"Taunt and tease all you want, Siren. I know this net will drain your strength every second you're in it. If I leave you for too long you might die. Make sure you tell me where Eric is before that."

Melite stared hard and long at Hallow

"I think if you keep anyone in a net long enough they'll die." she grinned, carefree.

"It's your funeral." Hallow shrugged as she turned and left.

"Y'know, there's a reason Witch rhymes with Bitch!" Melite called out as Hallow exited the cell-like room. Melite gripped at the netting, it would take hours to cut through and she had no blade. There was no escape by mortal means. "Where's a black rooster to sacrifice when you need one?" she sighed. She had no immortal means either.

* * *

~Three days later~

"Get me out of here. I'm dying." she moaned in an overly dramatic fashion as Hallow entered the room, carrying some objects. Hallow had been Melite's only source of company since she had awoken in the net hanging in the bare room. She handed the captive Siren a pot of Micro-Noodles.

"Mmm... microwaved." she complained flatly, as she started picking at the meal. They fed her, not as much as she would have liked, or quite the quality she would have preferred, but it was still a source of much needed energy.

"We could be poisoning your food." Hallow mused watching the Grecian eat.

"Makes no difference. What does your little book even say about Sirens?" she wondered to the witch.

"Nets, and some writings about Odysseus, and a quote from Plato, I believe."

"Both very nice men. Old Plato was a laugh riot. He wouldn't have liked you though." she contemplated idly "I heard you moving some things around. Getting ready for a party?"

"No. More of a sacrificial gathering really." she explained. "Sirens are magical creatures aren't they?" she asked knowingly, before grinning wickedly and walking out. Melite stared after her, full of trepidation. She had just shrewdly been let in on Hallow's plans; Hallow was going to steal Melite's magic, collecting it as it left her body, at the exact moment of her death.

* * *

Let us hope that the best laid plans of mice and men, also applies to witches, for Melite's sake. Find out what happens next in Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- sorry for the short crappy filler chapters. Better soon~

xx KissMeQuack


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Holding out for a hero

As the had days dragged on, Melite had grown weaker and weaker, the net draining what little energy she had. On the sixth day of her imprisonment, she awoke to a strange clouded, buzzing feeling in her mind. She sat up abruptly, recognising the invasive feeling

"Sookie?"

* * *

In Pam's Ranch-style house, the gathered Vampires, Wiccans, Weres and the resident Telepath were almost prepared to begin their onslaught. All were waiting patiently for Sookie to finish scanning the Witch's coven.

"There are 11 inside. 4 on patrol around the perimeter." The blonde relayed to the grouip. "Meli's in there." she announced suddenly, surprised at Melite's identification of her.

"Thank the lord." Pam sighed, a hand clutched to her breast, reflecting her human time with Melite.

Sookie felt a cool hand on her shoulder and turned to look up into Eric's concerned eyes.

"Is she okay?" he asked, his voice low. Sookie nodded

"She's thinking about us, she knows we're here."

"Will she tell the witches?" a young Were asked, concern turning to haughty suspicion.

"No. She may be a lot of things but she would ever betray anyone."

"Let's just hope."

* * *

Melite hung in the net, contemplating her fate. It was the night of the waning moon and it was the night Hallow had chosen to take Melite's magic. The sun had been set for a while and Hallow had visited once to inform her that the ceremony would begin when the moon was at it's highest. Hallow had smirked cruelly as she delivered the news.

The door opened with a slow, mocking creak and Melite closed her eyes in defeat.

"Hello, Dorothy." a sweet southern accent drawled "Your Scarecrow is here to save you."

Her eyes shot open and she turned towards the voice. Melite smiled out through the net at the grinning man

"Hello, Bubba. You didn't eat Toto did you?"

Bubba stood in the doorway, as proud and awesome as in life.

"How shall I get you down?" he asked, clueless

"There's a rope up there. If you cut it then I'll-" Bubba spied the rope instantly, it was attached to a wall, holding her light weight steady in the air. He sliced through it in a split second and the net fell, crashing to the floor. "-fall." Melite coughed out in pain.

Bubba helped her out of the tangle of rope and to her feet, leading her out of the room. The house was considerably nicer outside of the holding room. But Melite couldn't notice the décor. Her attention fled to the mess of blood and bodies, littering the floor. It brought back horrendous memories for the Siren who had seen so much in her lifetime. She hummed to herself, in a desperate attempt to soothe and calm herself, to block out the death around her. She crossed her arms over her chest, her agile fingers tapped out the beat on her skin, drawing her further into her musical security blanket. Melite felt the change in the air as she stepped into Pam's house. She stopped the reassuring humming and touch but did not open her eyes. She stood as still as one of Medusa's victims, trying to calm herself.

"Meli." a cool, deep voice called out. She opened her eyes, turning swiftly and looked up into the affectionate face of the Viking Vampire.

"Hello, Eric." she smiled nervously, suddenly aware that she was wearing the same clothes she wore when she was taken only now they were blood-stained from the night she was taken and creased heavily.

"You look tired, are you alright?" he asked, cupping her cheek tenderly.

"Just a little drained." she smiled weakly.

"Eric?" Sookie called out from another room, searching for him. His hand whipped away and his eyes looked guilty. He glanced down at Melite apologetically.

"Here." he called out, his strong voice wavering slightly, though still considerably more confident than the last time the Siren and the Viking were together.

Sookie hurried into the room and immediately fussed over him, making sure he wasn't hurt, running her hands over him for security and Melite understood his guilt. Sookie and Eric had grown very close in their short time together and she felt a little pang in her chest as she realised it.

* * *

A short time later, the entourage of survivors from 'The Witch War', as it was being called, collected in Pam and Chow's house, the base of operations for the allied species against the Coven. After another while, they had mostly all sorted out, leaving only Hallow, Melite and Pam remaining.

Hallow had been restrained in the main bathroom of the house where Pam was working on her for the cure to the curse on Eric. Meanwhile, Melite was resting on the couch in the lounge area of Pam's luxurious home. She was alerted to Pam's presence when her hand clamped down on the back of said couch and the grip started to crunch as the back was broken.

"What's the matter?" she asked, opening one eye attentively

"She isn't talking." Pam scowled, her grip on the chair, tearing through the material.

Melite swung herself around and stood effortlessly

"Leave it to me, Pammy." she smiled as she sauntered off to the Witch.

The Siren entered the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of flesh torn apart, deep cuts and stinging welts. Melite didn't waver, the sight was not something new to her, but she did feel pain and some level of sympathy for the woman.

Melite strode over to Hallow, she stood right in front of her and lifted the witch's face so that their eyes met.

"Reverse. The. Spell."

Hallow's eyes clouded over as the ten thousand year old magic took control. Melite took a step back and let Pam move forward.

"She's all yours, Pammy."

"Grand." she smiled, fangs extended and Melite hurried herself from the room as Hallow started her incantations.

She closed the door behind her and started down the hallway. A wave of light-headedness swept over Melite. The ground started moving beneath her feet. Her head was pounding and her sight growing dark. She stopped moving but the room kept swirling. She held a hand weakly to her head.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly, her voice nothing more than a whisper. A terrible pain shot through her as her mind stopped and her body buckled. She crashed to the floor, limp and still. Something was horribly wrong with the Siren.

After Hallow had finished her incantations, Pam had slowly ended her life, horribly and painfully. Pam hated when things got messy, something she had inherited from her prim and proper mother no doubt, but staring down at the mutilated body of the Witch and the gore surrounding her, she found herself smiling widely, filled with a sense of pride and cheerfulness. She exited the room peacefully, fixing her hair, but the peace broke when she found the siren, slumped on the ground. In the blink of an eye she was by her side, checking her pulse. To her relief it was still as fast and strong as ever, the siren was alive.

"Meli? Meli, wake up!" Pam called as she slapped the Siren. Melite groaned in pain as her silvery eyes fluttered open

"Wha' happ'ed?" she slurred.

"I was about to ask you that." Pam retorted, dropping her hold on Melite as she dropped her concerns.

"I dunno wha' happ'ed."

"Liar." Pam's eyebrow rose accusingly.

"I jus' fainted. It's nothin'. I jus' need t' rest."

"Is this because of the witch?"

Melite sat up slowly, she hesitated to answer, not wanting to admit that someone could really hurt her.

"...Yes."

Pam rolled her eyes as she pulled Melite to her feet.

"I wish I'd made her suffer more." she muttered regretfully, walking the Siren back to the couch she was crashing on. Pam dropped the smaller woman down roughly "You rest." she ordered authoritatively, something she excelled at.

The Siren yawned and closed her eyes, relaxing thoroughly

"'Kay Pammy. Love you."

"Love you too." she spoke, watching her friend start to slip into slumber. When Pam was young and naïve, when all she knew were those same streets in London that she had lived in her whole life, she had looked up to her neighbour Mrs. Redcroft, the woman who seemed to have seen and done so much, who could tell the most engaging stories of faeries and trolls and dragons and other make believe, as she grew she forgot the stories and thought more of how life was to be lived in her small world. She had been told by Mrs. Redcroft that 'the Gods have blessed mankind with so much, but you have very little time in which to see it all. So you have to do your best'. The words had perplexed her, mostly the 'you' and 'the Gods' parts. After all, there was only one God and only humans existed. But after Pam's death, she had come to realise much about her neighbour Mrs. Redcroft and the world she seemed to know, that others did not. Immortals are said to be blind to the beauty of the world, too long lived to see anything but pain. But Melissa Redcroft knew of the beauty and that was what she strived for. The mortal soul in the immortal body, that was Melissa Redcroft. Pam smiled down at her old neighbour. "For being immortal, you are far too human."

* * *

xx KissMeQuack


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amnesia

The morning after the night before, Pam had awoken her house guest and whisked them off to Fangtasia to reassess the losses and damages taken during the Witch War. Eric's second in command had busied herself with the mountain of official papers, covering Eric's desk. The Siren, much less concerned with the Bar and it's business had her feet up on the hardwood desk as she casually flicked through the local newspaper, the Shreveport Times.

The place was empty, still a mess from the invasion which claimed Ginger's life. The office door swung open and Eric stepped into the room, at once filling it with his presence, the man knew how to own a room. Pam looked up from the papers as Melite lowered the paper she was reading.

"¿Qué onda, güero? (What's up, white boy?)" she beamed widely.

He stopped for a moment, transfixed by her smile before he collected himself.

"Stop speaking in foreign languages and get your damn feet off my desk." he growled, in no mood for her. Her face fell to a scowl as she set her feet on the ground.

"I liked you better when you weren't you." she mumbled

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You... don't remember?" Pam asked, incredulously

"Well, that's ironic." Melite commented, part of her being immensely relieved that he remembered nothing of her kindness, needing the distance between them.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Pam asked calmly. Eric started, glancing at Melite

"I got rid of her, told the witch I refused, then waking up in Sookie Stackhouse's closet thirty minutes ago."

Pam stood, lifting herself from Eric's chair.

"Well, a lot happened in between the witch and the closet. Please, Master, sit down."

Pam gave a brief summary of the past week's events to her maker. Said maker sat with his face like a mask, contemplating said events.

"I sound..."

"Pathetic?" Melite supplied, teasing him "Yeah, you kinda were."

"At least I didn't get captured." he bit back, smirking slyly

"How was I supposed to know they had a net?" she exclaimed, shooting to her feet. She took a step and the room span. She stumbled, her footing not quite catching before Pam secured her upright. Melite shook her head slightly, clearing her senses.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, almost demandingly as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Nothing. I just tripped or something." she frowned defensively as she left the room hurriedly and much more gracefully. The second she slammed the door behind her, Eric turned to his progeny

"Pam?"

"She was tied up in a net for 7 days, Eric. Apparently those things drain her energy like silver does us. She managed to save up a sliver of power but she used it ordering Hallow to undo the curse. She is incredibly weak right now. She needs to rest." Eric rolled his eyes, showing his contempt for the small bodied but contrastingly spirited woman. Pam scoffed, brushing off his actions as purely an act. "I saw your face when she smiled at you. Admit it, you love her."

Eric scowled

"I will admit no such thing, watch your impudence."

Pam watched him carefully and recognised the sea of emotions hiding deep within his soul

"What did you do to make her hate you?" Pam had been an impudent child, impudence came naturally to her and she felt no real fear of being herself in the company of her combined dear friend, ex-lover and maker.

Eric thought for a second before he swallowed his pride and opened up to the inquisitive Londoner.

"I was... mistaken and did something I should not have. And I have never been able to apologise. Besides, it's better that she hates me." he concluded sternly.

Pam locked her eyes earnestly on her master.

"Is it?"

Eric blanched. With two words she had confronted his views and destroyed them, playing on their biggest fault; was it better for Melite to hate him or for him to come clean and perhaps regain what they once had?

Eric put the thoughts far from his mind and changed the subject to something he was more comfortable with.

"What damage have we taken?"

Pam pulled out a couple of papers and scanned them quickly

"A few hundred dollars worth and also Chow died in the War, Belinda was injured and is currently in the hospital, and Ginger was also killed." she appraised the damage quickly for him, no emotion in her voice or on her face, for the casual loss of life.

"In short we need two barmaids and a bartender for tomorrow night?" he summarised.

"Yes."

"It would look as though Melite has just acquired a second job. Who else is there?" he enquired, glancing at Pam's organised chaos of sheets.

Pam rolled her eyes

"I can take care of this. Get her home and make sure she doesn't die. I don't need another body to hide."

* * *

The second they stepped through the door, Eric was entranced.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Melite declared, pulling her hair free from the messy ponytail and marching up the grand stairs.

"Very well." Eric replied inattentively, his senses pulling towards the sickly sweet smell drifting through the house. It was the faintest whiff of iron which tinged the air that held the Vampires attention so thoroughly. He followed it slowly, each inhale bringing him closer to the tangy scent which called for him. Eric followed the fragrance to its source. He knelt on the floor, on hands and knees. The scent was so close now. He inhaled deeply. It was right there. Under his hands, under the carpet, calling for him. Eric clawed his hands into the plush carpet and he pulled. The carpet ripped like tissue paper, as he wrenched it from the floor, the source of the scent became clear. A dried pool of blood stained the wooden floorboards. Revealed, Eric could taste the full fragrance of the blood. It was flowery sweet, tantalisingly salty and hauntingly familiar.

Eric stood, letting go of the cream carpeting.

The blood was recent, a few days old, perhaps a week. He stood. He patted down the carpet with strong steps before going to confront the siren about the blood. He strode swiftly up the stairs, along the landing and straight into the room holding the Siren.

"Melite-" he cut himself short.

He had caught Melite fresh out of the shower. Her perfect skin was dewed with the warm water, her womanly curves sleek and alluring as she stood bare before him.

Eric smirked widely, eyeing her slowly up and down and making no effort to remove himself.

Melite's expression darkened

"Get out."

His eyes clouded and he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Once outside of the room the words lifted.

Melite stumbled, the room spinning slightly. She caught the edge of the sink and steadied herself as Eric responded to being controlled, something which he did not enjoy.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed." he called through the door "You have a very nice body. Especially your breasts. So round and perky. Makes you want to squeeze them and nibble-"

"I'm glad you liked them so much, because they're going to be some of the last things you'll ever see!" she screamed. She was furious. She wanted nothing more than to rip out his eyes and rip off a certain, more precious and south-of-the-equator, body part of his.

Eric smirked

"Can they be some of the last things I ever touch too?" he asked, the smirk now stitched to his lips.

A heavy object smashed against the door, aimed for exactly where his head would be. He jerked his head away instinctively. He tapped his fingers lightly on the door.

"I believe I will visit Sookie." he spoke to himself before swiftly exiting the house.

Melite leant roughly against the wall. The room was slowing. She heard the front door close as Eric left the house and heard his Corvette start up and roar down the driveway. She ambled slowly to the door, opening it warily and stepping carefully over the smashed glass vase.

"Ηλίθιος βάρβαρος. (Stupid barbarian.)" she huffed as she emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped firmly around her. She padded her way slowly across the landing when she stopped, mid-step. Eric was out visiting his little psychic, he'd be gone for a while, an hour at least. This was the perfect opportunity to search for whatever had haunted Lafayette. Melite turned and began her search of the house.

Eric's house was fairly large. It was an old plantation manor, which reminded all who saw it of the one in Gone with the Wind. It had been restored from the abandoned wreck it once was and decorated lavishly by Pam. It had two hallways, each with a staircase, one at the front of the house and one at the back, though only the front was used frequently. It had a full basement, which was filled with crates and boxes, several of which Melite broke into, just to be sure. The attic was much the same, including the broken into crates. The rooms were spacious and numerous and surprisingly innocent (well, for Eric, anyway). Melite stood, hands on hips and stared at the crates in front of her. "Nothing. Not even a girlie mag. Maybe he keeps them at the bar?" she mused idly. "The bar? No. No-one's stupid enough to keep illegal items in a public place." she chuckled, dismissing the idea. She stopped and groaned, closing her eyes "But Eric is arrogant enough." And there she had her answer.

* * *

By the time Eric arrived from the visit to his favourite little telepath, Melite had finished the search.

She lay on her back on the bed, legs high in the air as she lazily rubbed moisturiser into them. She froze, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling with the sensation of being watched. She sat up abruptly.

"How long have you been there?" she frowned at Eric who was staring lustfully, fangs fully extended.

"Not long enough."

"Ugh." she groaned, dropping back onto the bed, too tired to shout or even glare.

"Your hair's wet." Eric noted, gazing at the dark locks.

She nodded in agreement, her eyes were lidded, and she looked as though she could fall asleep at any second. She didn't notice Eric leaving the room, nor his return. Nor did she notice him striding across the room or sitting on the bed behind her. She was only made aware of his actions when he threw a towel over her head, sat her upright and started drying her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp expertly. She found herself becoming lost in the feeling. As she began to drift into unconsciousness, she leant back onto his chest.

Eric paused. The pounding of Melite's heart echoed through his silent chest. Sweet blood rushed through her veins mere centimetres from his, where his blood lay still and unmoving within him.

He let the towel fall to her shoulders and he slowly combed his fingers through her soft hair, feeling the warmth of her skin against the coolness of his.

"Vad är jag? (What am I?)" he whispered absently

Melite, half-dreaming and half-awake, fidgeted against him

"Det är enkelt ... du är min. (That's easy... you're mine)." she mumbled before succumbing fully to sleep.

Eric turned the slumbering woman and scanned her peaceful visage, so tender and innocent yet graced by lips coated in the deadliest of poisons. He kissed her cheek lightly

"En del av mig hoppas du menar att Siren. (Part of me hopes you mean that, Siren.)"

* * *

Melite awoke the next morning, resting on Eric's bare chest. Her thoughts, too tired to care about Eric, were wondering meaninglessly on why her hair felt heavier. She slowly lifted a hand to her dark locks and pulled her hair forward to see. Her hair had been braided into many little plaits.

"Eric..." she shook him gently "Eric."

"Yes?" he answered, still with his eyes closed.

"Why did you plait my hair?"

He smiled slightly at her state last night

"You were practically comatose and I was bored. If you are angry, just know that I could have done a lot worse to you in the state you were in."

"I'm too tired to be angry." she replied calmly, sinking back onto the bed.

"Too bad. We have work today."

"I suppose it's okay. Only 3 hours." she shrugged, hugging her pillow.

"Actually you're filling in for our 'absent' workers. You're a barmaid. Working all night." he corrected her with much more glee than he should have felt.

She sat up abruptly, glaring at his relaxed form

"I hate you." she hissed.

His lips quirked into an increasingly perpetual smirk as he glanced up at her. She was quite sexy when she was angry and pouting like that, he thought to himself.

"I'll let you hate me, as long you work diligently for me." he decreed, pulling her down into his arms, and cradling her close.

"Caligula once said something similar. Shortly after, he was murdered horribly." she murmured harshly to him.

Eric smiled and whispered softly

"Good thing I'm already dead."

* * *

Everything is back to normality. The witches are gone, the bar is open, and Eric and Melite are sparring less and less. Peace is finally on the cards, but will it last? Find out in the next chapter of Hate the sin, love the sinner.

Also- Caligula (my favourite Roman emperor) went mad during his reign and thought he was a god. He commented on the Roman people saying 'Let them hate me, so long as they fear me'... then he was murdered horribly... but he must have been a fun guy at the start.

Also- I watched a show called 'Jellyfish Invasion'. I love jellyfish very very much. Apart from sharks, octopuses, aquatic mammals, seahorses and crustaceans, they are the only good things in the ocean. Their poison, apart from giving me one of the funniest memories of my life, is incredibly deadly and has all 3 types of poison. Therefore there is no cure. I decided that Melite's lips (and those of her sisters) are coated in this poison. The poison is created because her body removes all toxins from her and concentrates them into a special poison, secreted from her lips. This also equals perfectly clean blood, perfect for a hungry Vampire.

xx KissMeQuack


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Working 9 to 5

Melite was dressed in the Fangtasia human attire, displaying her status as a waitress. The low cut, long black dress was decidedly too plain for her and so was added to with the thick belt she had worn the first night she stayed with Eric. As was she adorned with the same insubordinate attitude and childish scowl of the first night.

She brushed her way through the crowd of Vampires, Fangbangers and tourists, balancing a tray of drinks on an extended arm, reaching above the heads of the customers. She stopped at a table occupied by two male vampires and a male human and female human who were both crawling all over their undead counterparts.

"Alright, you guys ordered a Gin and Tonic, O-Negative, B-positive, Yeigerbomb and a WooWoo." Melite recalled as she placed the drinks on the table.

"We didn't order a Yeigerbomb." the girl sneered.

"No, that's mine, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." she replied to the girl calmly.

She picked up the drink and downed it in one. She clunked the empty tumbler and shot glass down on the tray, shrugged at the girl and walked away, leaving the disgruntled customers behind her.

If Eric had wanted her to do a good job, he really shouldn't have forced her into it.

Melite dropped the tray onto the bar and rested her elbows next to it. She rubbed her temples wearily. She was tired. The thumping music, the dead atmosphere, and playing the 'Gothic Servant Girl' all night was wearing her down greatly.

A hand grabbed at her arm, making her jump. Thankfully it wasn't one of the dissatisfied customers or Vampires out for a quick fuck and feed, it was Chelle one of the surprisingly few waitresses at Fangtasia.

"Hey, is it true?" she asked eagerly.

"Is what true?" Melite queried wearily.

"That you're Eric's human." she hushed, as though it were some forbidden text

Melite laughed at her fellow waitress' claims

"What? No." she chuckled, waving a hand.

"But you always leave with him." Chelle reasoned.

Melite spied some people in her area, waving her over. She sighed, picked up the board and as she walked away, replied to Chelle

"So? Doesn't make me his."

Melite crossed the obstacle course of a bar and stood before the customers

"What can I do for you?" she asked the three men. She could tell from experience that two of them were Weres.

"Good question." the human in the middle answered.

"Why don't you just take a seat for now? You must be tired." offered a Were as he slid along the booth. Melite smiled as she sat down

"I am. I really am. You are now officially my favourite person in this bar, kiddo."

"Kiddo? I must be ten years older than you." he laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Must be." she rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was hard, forever looking 20-something.

The other Were turned to the Siren. He leant in close as though conspiring.

"Lemme ask, what do you think of all these dead guys?" he asked warily.

"Oh, I hate 'em." she answered honestly.

"Really? And yet you work here?"

"Turns out I have sucky friends, ready to sell me out to my immortal foes on their sucky death beds." she muttered, referring passively to Godric.

"Are you drunk?" asked the Were that had so far been silent.

"Unfortunately no."

"Sure? You're acting drunk." the other Were scooched closer, taking a good look at her eyes

"Trust me, I won't get drunk." she smiled before muttering under her breath "Stupid lips."

The Were moved closer still

"I think they're nice lips." he grinned as he placed his hand on her thigh

"Don't." she advised.

"Come on." he wheedled, caressing her thigh and moving higher.

Melite grabbed a drink from a passing waitress and threw it in the Were's face. He flinched back. Melite stood quickly, distancing herself from the men.

"Keep your hands off me!" she shouted, her voice rising above the music.

At once, Eric was behind the Siren, a hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder

"Is there a problem here?" he asked stoically.

"Nope. These guys were just leaving."

The human, jilted as he felt, nodded. But the Weres turned to each other. It may have been a Vampire bar, but they were Weres, they weren't going to be pushed out of a club by some prude-barmaid and a Fang. It was too humiliating. Anger bubbled in the pit of their stomachs. The one who had groped Melite looked up at the Fang with his hand on the waitress' shoulder and instantly his courage left him. The fury burning in the Vampire's eyes said one very plain message: walk away now, or be carried out later in several bodybags.

"Fine." they huffed.

Eric turned his head to supervise their exit. The second they stepped out the door, he looked at Melite, who stood frozen by his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice husky.

She shrugged him off and pouted

"Perfect."

Melite pushed her way to the bar, next to Chelle.

"There is so chemistry between you two." Chelle commented as Melite grabbed a bottle of Jack's from behind the bar.

"There was chemistry at Chernobyl." she muttered dryly, raising the bottle.

Chelle held the bottle from her friends lips

"Why else would he look out for you?" she asked as though the answer was obvious.

Melite wrenched back the bottle and explained in an exasperated tone

"Eric looks out for all his employee's. I just get into trouble a little more than the rest of you."

"That is kind of true." Chelle had to admit.

"That is very true." Eric corrected, appearing suddenly next to them

Melite jumped

"Don't do that!" she scolded as she smacked his arm lightly.

He pulled the bottle from her hands with ease

"You are no longer going to receive free drinks, and if I find that you have charged any to our patrons then I shall see to it that you are reprimanded. You also have 3 minutes to begin singing for the night. I suggest you hurry."

Melite scowled deeply before she trotted off to the 'Staff Only' part of the bar. Eric and Chelle watched her go. They didn't notice the tremble of her hands or the hitch in her breath, which would later return to cost the Siren and the Vampire. Chelle looked up at her Boss, who was still watching the Siren walk away. Eric felt eyes on him and looked down at the barmaid who was grinning widely. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"More chemistry than a baking soda volcano." she commented plainly as she picked up her tray and went back to work.

Eric stared at her in confusion

"What?"

* * *

"Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you,

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,

But in your dreams whatever they be,

Dream a little dream of me."

Melite finished her performance of the night to the sound of applause. Her voice wasn't at it's best but apparently it was still good enough for approval. Halfway through, though, Melite noticed that everything started looking a little dimmer. Then started the headache. She started losing her senses and ended up just singing with her eyes closed, hoping that when she opened her eyes at the end, her 20/2 vision would return. But it didn't.

As she stumbled her way back to Eric's office, she found it harder and harder to think. Her mind was fuzzy, her sight was darkening, her breath was coming in ragged. She managed to close the door behind her as she struggled across the room. The room started moving, swirling and spinning as it had done before. Her head throbbed with pain. Her sight faded and darkness grew behind her eyes.

She fell, all energy and control rushing from her limbs as her mind became blank with unconsciousness. As her limp body crashed to the ground, her head cracked against the edge of Eric's hardwood desk. Her drained body lay still, as blood pooled from the wound on her head and slowly, her life began to ebb away.

* * *

Eric and his maker sat amongst Melite's village as though they were part of it. The sky was pitch black above them, no light from moon or stars. Only the roaring fires lit the tiny world of the humans. Several villagers had gathered around one fire in particular, the one Eric and Godric had sat themselves close-but-not-too-close to and Melite was singing by. She sang the Epic poem in her native tongue, detailing the exploits of a long gone hero whose name would carry forever. All listening, stared in awe at her. The words were foreign, useless to them, but the emotion of each carried into the song, bringing meaning to the mess of words.

Godric leant in close to his awe-inspired progeny

"Do you know why people like her song so much?"

Eric glanced at the woman singing, listening to the melodic song flowing from her very soul.

"Because it is a beautiful sound?" he asked in response.

Godric smiled

"There is that, but look." he pointed out the buds on the trees and the flowers on the ground. The vampires' eyes beheld something wondrous. As her voice grew in strength, life seemed to be created around her. The melodic power of her song flowed into all who heard it, bringing warmth and spirit to them. "The only problem is that it is her life in that song. As she sings away her life, she grows weak. She will need to feed after too much has been lost. And that, is something she hates."

* * *

Melite has sung the last of her strength away. She is weaker than human right now. Will she be saved in time? Find out in the next chapter of Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- It has been all go these past two weeks. First I had my very last A-level exam. Then the next day I was off to a two day hen party at Whitby. Then it was shopping for my holiday to Zante in 2 weeks. Then on the Friday it was my college leavers do which was beyond terrible. And then more shopping. And finally the friday after, it was being carted off to Doncaster to be bridesmaid for my cousin, who while plastered, told me 8 times in ten minutes that she had 'invited loads of nice men to the wedding' just for me. And that she'd invited 'firemen, and doctors, and surgeons, and they're all really nice.' And the second she finished, she started all over again. And then there werent even any there! And some loser asked me out and I was like ew no. and then I was going to go on this bbq picnic with me marras and I got sick so I couldnt go!

Also- the 20/2 vision. No, this is not a mistake. I might have mentioned earlier that Melite has hawk-like eyes. I wasn't kidding. Most people see at 20/20 so they see something 20 feet away as twenty feet away but hawks (and Melite) see something 20 feet away as only 2 feet away. Also apparently Hawks see more colours than us so... Meli has prettier rainbows XD.

xx KissMeQuack


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dr. Feelgood

Eric lounged idly in one of Fangtasia's booths, refusing to sit in his defaced throne. Pam rushed over, panic clear in her voice and wide blue eyes.

"Melite's hurt."

Eric slammed down and the Tru Blood and followed after Pam, straight to his office.

Immediately he spied Melite. She lay awkwardly on the floor, out cold and blood pooling from her head.

Eric rushed to her side and held her up

"What happened?" he demanded, checking the wound. Her head was split open, the bone of her skull, clear to see and stained with the precious life blood, trickling out.

"I don't know she must have fainted again." Pam answered from a distance, her gaze fixated on the blood.

"Again?" Eric growled, his gaze switching momentarily to his progeny.

"I told you, she didn't have much energy."

Eric stared at the limp body in his arms. She was barely breathing, her heart had slowed so much, it sounded human. Her dark blood was soaking his chest and arms.

"She's not healing." he uttered. He could only think of one way to save her that did not involve sacrificing someone to the Siren's poison.

Eric grabbed her jaw with one hand and held her mouth open.

"Hon kommer att döda mig för detta. (She's going to kill me for this.)"Eric brought his wrist to his fangs and tore through the flesh viciously. He held his wrist above her mouth and watched desperately as the thick liquid trickled into her mouth.

* * *

Melite rolled over in the crisp sheets. Surrounded by luxury she sighed contentedly, deep in her chest. She felt Eric's familiar build press against her own body, his arms encircling her waist.

"Morning." he whispered huskily, his cold breath brushing against the nape of her neck, making her shiver

"It's not morning." she complained for what seemed like the hundredth time. She pushed him away from herself roughly, turning to face him and force him away. When her hand felt bare skin, she took notice of him and herself, pressed so close together, and completely naked.

"What- Why are we-"

"Shhh..." he soothed, as he propped himself up on one elbow, his other arm cupped her face gently. His thumb stroked her cheek as he edged closer to her.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?" he asked, kissing softly at her neck

"You shouldn't, it's... I-" her thoughts unhinged and her mind became blank as Eric trailed his hand down her soft skin, until his hand gripped her breast. She gasped in pleasure. He grinned at her response and his tongue slowly travelled down to replace his palm. He nipped at the supple flesh. She was swimming in a sea of ecstasy. Every touch clouded her mind and poisoned her thoughts. She knew she hated him and she should cringe from his touch but she couldn't. In that moment, she wanted him, needed him. Lust overcame sense and she relented to him. Eric grinned against her skin in a predatory fashion. He dragged his fangs across her bare flesh, making her shiver with delight. He felt her pulse racing under her skin. He stopped and felt the blood coursing through her veins and pressed down ravenously. As his fangs sank down into her neck, fear suddenly enveloped Melite. She screamed and struggled from his grasp as she became free, she gasped loudly and shot awake. She looked about. Eric was sleeping lightly, his arms around her. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beating so fast it was a constant buzzing in her chest. She wriggled out of Eric's loose grip and sat on the end of the bed, she held her head in one hand, her other palm rested over her heart in some hopes of calming it.

"Have a good dream?" she heard Eric smirk from behind her

"You!" she seethed turning to face him "What did you do to me?"

"You collapsed. You must have hit your head when you fell because when we found you, your head was cracked wide open and you weren't healing, so I gave you some of my blood to heal you."

"Who changed my clothes?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Pam. But I had to wash your hair first. The blood was making Pam wild. Doctor Lugwig said you should be fine."

"Who?" she asked bewildered.

Eric waved a hand nonchalantly

"No one. But I think you would like her. She hates Vampires too."

"So there's nothing wrong with me? And no one tried to eat me?" she asked cautiously.

A smile stretched across Eric's lips

"Perish the thought. You just need to rest." he advised. What he did not mention was the blood which had stained his hands and that he had licked off lustfully. It only became unbearable when he left her presence, at once he had attacked the liquid. It was pure, the cleanest blood he had ever tasted. Bitter-sweet, heavenly warm, he needed more. He could feel her lying in the next room, her precious blood swirling about her warm body. He felt as though his unnatural speed wasn't enough to get him to the blood he craved so much, but the second he saw her he was suddenly calm. The blood-lust stopped. He lay next to her and propped himself up on one elbow.

Melite froze, being reminded of her recent dream. She pushed him away roughly and scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sleeping downstairs from now on." she decreed, rushing out of the room.

As she padded her way out of the room she was awash with grief and her mind filled with the memories of the tattooed, Vampire teen, Godric, whom she had loved so much. Tears ran freely from her eyes before she could stop them. She stood in her place and wept openly, too surprised at the sudden onslaught of emotion to stop it.

"Melite?"

* * *

The Siren is saved and the blood bond is started. Cue sexy dreams and lustful fantasies. Be sure to keep reading and find more of the smut you love in future chapters of Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- That's right babies! This was my plan all along! Get her kidnapped, drain her strength, inflict deadly wound, Eric to the rescue, cue blood-bond-sex-dreams and viola! Sex while their relationship builds and no cheapo plot tricks. Ain't I good? (the popularity of this story might be starting to go to my head)

xx KissMeQuack


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_Feel like rain_

"Melite!" the young voice behind her called "Look at this!"

Melite stopped dead in her tracks, alerted that she once again had to pull the newly turned vampire's attention away from some meaningless object.

She turned back and her eyes immediately locked on the brunette hanging 5 meters up on the trunk of a thick Oak tree.

The boy stared transfixed at a moth, his new found eyesight allowing him to see the details his human eyes had once overlooked.

Melite sighed and walked slowly to the base of the tree

"I should like to remind you, we have very little time for wonderment of moths. There have been moths for eight thousand years and I am sure there will be moths eight thousand years from now."

The Vampire tore his gaze from the bug and stared down at the somewhat peeved siren.

"But everything is so much more vibrant and... beautiful." he spoke admiringly, making no attempt to move from his place and appease her.

She rubbed her temples wearily, the company of a vampire bearing down hard on her

"That is because you have been looking through human eyes your entire life. They see things much more plainly than we do. One of their many afflictions." she spoke bitterly.

"You do not favor humans?" he inquired curiously

"No. In truth I adore them. But right now I am angry at them."

The vampire dropped from the tree and frowned into her eyes, questions brimming in his earth brown orbs

"Why?"

Melite turned around and started walking, the young Vampire following suit and walking alongside her.

"I lost my husband recently." she spoke quietly "He was human. I am angry because it was a human who killed him, in a stupid human war, and because humans have very short and easily extinguishable lives."

"Did you have many children with him?"

"No. I can't have children." she spoke frankly.

"That's a shame. I believe you would make a very good mother." he smiled at her brightly. Melite looked him up and down warily

"Thank you." she spoke dubiously.

Comfortable silence fell between them, broken seconds later by the curious vampires insatiable questioning.

"You said that when a vampire changes a person into a vampire, the one changed becomes the vampire's child?"

Melite rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned, she had explained all this to him only yesterday.

"Yes."

He nodded and continued

"Since you killed my maker, I am now an orphan."

"Go on." she requested slowly

"If you would like, I could become part of your house and be your adopted child."

Melite stopped and stared at him, smirking in disbelief.

"My child, a Vampire?" she reiterated, grinning at the pure absurdity of it.

"No," he shook his head seriously "your child, Godric."

Melite stared softly at the vampire. She could see the strain in his eyes that came from holding back his urge to kill her. She could see the kindness and innocence in his eyes, and it being slowly torn away from him by his new nature.

"Godric, you may be you right now, but soon that will change, you will change."

He gripped her hand, pleading

"So be my mother and make sure I don't. Please, Meli." Blood brimmed in his eyes. He was scared. Scared of what he was, what he would do, what he would become. He didn't want to be the monster he was and Melite knew the feeling well. She brushed away the tears gently and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will be your mother."

* * *

Eric chuckled at Melite's flustered emotions as she stormed from the room. Having a clear line to her feelings would make things easier for him. He had felt the arousal building within her as she slept, dreaming of him. But it had ended far too abruptly as fear overwhelmed her and she awoke with a start. He didn't need to feel her emotions to see the embarrassment that tinged her cheeks when she looked at him.

A few sharp words and she was stomping from the room and slamming doors behind her. She had managed getting only a few seconds away before Eric felt grief wash over her.

Concern grew in him and he whipped the slammed door open and saw her. She was on her knees crying desperately. Eric strode silently to her side and crouched next to her.

"Melite?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head, trying to stop the tears and pull herself together

"It's nothing." she claimed, choking back sobs and trying to move from him.

He pulled her injto his arms and carried her back into their bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed and stood over her

"It made you cry, it is not 'nothing'. What is it?" he queried. She turned away from him, ashamed of her weakness. He gripped her jaw and made her face him "Tell me." he demanded lightly

"Everyone I loved is dead!" she blurted out.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her answer

"A few dead loved ones, that's all?"

Melite was pulled from her confusion at her sudden honesty and scoffed at him

"It's easy for you since you have no heart. I have lost countless friends and lovers and guess what? It starts to take a toll! Especially when your child has just died and you live in a house with a creature who exists only to torment you!"

He stood upright and looked at her as though she had just grown another head.

"I apologise for the tormenting. I didn't realise you were so... fragile."

"I'm not fragile! I just... it's becoming too much. I'm not who I used to be. The world isn't what it used to be. Its worse. Ever since I left my island its been the same damn story." she conveyed to him honestly.

"If the world is so bad, then why leave your island in the first place?"

"Because of your kind." she sneered "Ten thousand years ago I was created. I lived the first two thousand years of my existence on the island of Sirenum Scopuli. It was on the boundary between the Gods' realm and this world. Men started coming to the island. They heard our song and couldn't escape its pull. We didn't know what they were. They were just strange things that crawled up the cliffs, beaten and half drowned, that sat by us until they wasted away to nothing. One day, a trade ship went past. It was worn down, no sail, just floating about the ocean. We thought nothing of it. We sang but... we didn't know just what we were calling to us. It wasn't until the sun set that it heeded our call. It shot up the cliff face faster than lightning. Before we knew what was happening, it had already killed Peisinoe and Ligeia. We killed it. But... our sisters bodies lay mutilated and lifeless. We mourned for days, screaming to the Gods to bring them back. In the end we couldn't take it anymore. We couldn't sing and the island died. So we left. That day we learnt what death was. What we had been doing for our entire lives. We cursed the forces that made us and they cursed us back. Everyone will die and leave us." she finished with fresh tears springing from her grey eyes.

Eric crouched before her. Carefully, he brushed her hair from her face and wiped away the tears. He carressed her cheek soothingly and spoke with a hushed voice

"I won't leave you."

She stopped her sobs from the sheer shock of his words. She stared into his eyes which stared lovingly back.

"Eric..." she whispered as the tension between them built. Butterflies flitted in her stomach as his hand snaked around to cradle the back of her neck. Slowly, he pulled her to him, closing the gap between them. She looked away, breaking from his touch and hypnotic hold "We're going to be late." she muttered. Eric nodded slightly and stood, catching her cheek with a kiss as he rose. He walked silently from the room, leaving Melite alone and reeling with emotions over the almost kiss.

* * *

Ooh so close. Getting there though.

Also- My internet is Back! That means the chapters will be put up close to their original rate. Sorry for the inconvenience!

xx KissMeQuack


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Beautiful lie_

Melite climbed into the shower and turned the knob, allowing the release of the just-too-hot water. She turned her face up into the water, sighing as it relaxed her muscles.

The thunderous sound of the water drowned out his approach. He stepped into the shower behind her, carefully watching her curved figure. She was only made aware of his company when his fingers danced over her shoulder blades.

With a gasp she span around

"Eric!" she exclaimed, taking a half-step back.

He stepped towards her

"Shh, shh, shh." he soothed as his arms encircled her waist.

"Eric you shouldn't." she protested quietly, pushing him away in vain

"But you want me to." he whispered against her skin, pulling closer.

His fingers trailed along her flesh sending shivers throughout her body. His lips pressed hungrily to her, leaving little red marks in his wake. His rough hands picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caressed her fiercely, his lust building and his touch feeding hers. Desire veiled her thoughts and consumed her senses as he roughly thrust into her. Their bodies connected and writhed together, moving fluidly as one, again and again until pleasure screamed throughout her body and flashes of white bloomed behind her eyelids.

Eric growled primaly, carnal needs having taken over. His jaws opened wide around her throat. He bit down forcefully and his fangs tore into her flesh savagely. The pain shattered through the pleasure and she screamed frantically, trying to free herself. The pain overcame everything and all became dark.

Panting furiously, Melite shook of the remnants of the dream. Within a few seconds she had caught her breath.

In the past few nights, she had been haunted with Eric's form seducing her in her dreams, always they ended in the same way as he plunged his fangs into her flesh.

She turned slightly and glared uneasily at Eric's corpse-like slumbering state

"Someday, I am going to shave your head for this." she promised him as she climbed to her feet and walked from the room.

She ambled around the house aimlessly. She was hesitant to return to sleep but in the middle of the day she had nothing to do. She thought about getting in touch with some of her employee's to maybe do some work but if she did it would never end.

She thought of the Bar and Eric's finances. Some leverage would be nice, and he was sure to have committed some kind of fraud or tax evasion. Of course, declaring himself dead wouldn't cut it anymore. She went to his desk where she had come across a drawer full of receipts and picked up the drawer. She held it to her chest as she eyed the papers

"Taxes. The one thing from antiquity that we just couldn't shake off." she complained reminiscently.

* * *

Melite sat at the kitchen table in silence. She had sorted through the cheques, bills and receipts and was extremely surprised to find no tax fraud. Even she had dabbled in it from time to time, ever since taxes were first imposed.

Eric stood in the doorway, staring at her, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. She had become accustomed to him and her attitude was less hostile, they were almost amicable in their interactions, but last night, if he had a heart that beat, he was sure it would have stopped. The allure of the Sirens enamouring nature was getting to him. He cast off the thoughts roughly and stepped forward.

"Here you are." he spoke casually as he ambled through the kitchen.

"Here I am." she responded, staring down at the collective mess of receipts and bills that had been sorted into some strange chaotic order. She picked up a certain receipt which had been set aside "Hey, who'd you buy a Burberry coat for?" she asked, finally glancing at him. It was dated to the last few days and upon its discovery she had grown strangely curious over the owner of the purchased item.

"Sookie. She was in need of one and it was owed to her for taking care of me for 9 days."

"I was trapped in a net for seven days!" she protested, offended that she had been the one to suffer and yet she received no gifts.

"Which is why," he paused reaching onto the top of a tall cabinet "I purchased this for you." he smiled victoriously, placing a box on the table in front of her "And I also bought some Tru Blood to appease your ridiculous demands." he finished, nodding towards the fridge. Melite eyed him curiously as she slowly opened the box. She smiled as she lifted off the lid and saw the cases contents

"A silver necklace." she laughed musically, pulling the long shimmering chain from it's case.

"With a double-long chain. And matching earrings. I thought they might make your employment at Fangtasia and near constant company of Vampires a little more bearable." he explained plainly.

"Thank you. And I promise not to use them on you." she happily pushed the earrings into her lobes."Unless I really want to." she smiled wryly at him.

Eric grinned at her conspiratorially. If she would have her fun, he would have his.

He walked behind her, making his way out of the room. He stopped behind her, brushing her dark hair aside and holding his lips millimetres from her skin

"By the by," he whispered huskily "the blood is AB negative."

Goosebumps rose on her skin. Eric chuckled at her deer in the headlights reaction to him selecting her blood-type, and continued laughing to himself as he walked from the room.

"That's just creepy." she called out to him, rubbing her arms furiously. Thanks to his blood inside her, his presence was affecting her more and more.

* * *

Hours later, at Fangtasia, the Siren was, as per usual, resting on her laurels at the bar instead of serving the undead and their counterparts.

She was joined by Chelle, grinning widely. She looped a finger around Melite's necklace

"Wow, nice bling." Chelle smirked, using the word she picked up from her kids God-knows how long ago.

"Thanks."

"Who got you those?"

"Oh Eri-" Melite stopped in her tracks noticing the smirk on Chelle's face growing wider. "A friend." she answered, pouting.

Chelle nodded solemnly, her face serious

"Ohh, a 'friend'." she repeated, in an exaggerated tone. The smirk then returned to her face.

Melite frowned at her and opened her mouth to say something but as the words rose in her throat Pam materialized in between them. Instantly, she spoke, her voice cold and demanding

"Back to work. No dillydallying."

Chelle grabbed her tray with almost inhuman speed and rushed off to her tables. Pam's lips curled into a smile. She looked back at the Siren who still lingered at the bar "I see Eric apologised." she noted the jewelery now adorned by the brunette.

"In his way." she smiled back.

Pam pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow

"Good." she decreed, crossing her arms "It was difficult last night with you two in the same room. It was... awkward."

Melite smiled at the significantly younger woman. She patted her shoulder as she stepped to the side of the Vampire

"You have no idea."

* * *

For the rest of the night, Melite served drinks, brushed off chat up lines and refrained from staking the more... vivacious undead customers.

At the lull in the night, she took a few seconds to herself, standing in the hallway out of view of customers. She fingered the silver chain, hanging around her neck admiringly. Compared to some items Melite had collected in her time, the necklace and earrings were like cockle shells on string, but they held a level of intimacy that contested the gaudy items into a clean draw; the delicate stones in the earrings and the larger pendant on the chain matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. Her admiring was interrupted by Zara

"Mel!" Zara was one of the younger and more... self-involved of the girls working at Fangtasia. She had a wild look in her eyes and her whole body was tense with worry. Melite sighed slowly

"Meli." she corrected tiredly.

Zara rolled her eyes and waved her hands wildly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, you gotta help me. I can't find my phone. I had it one second and now it's gone. I've asked Caitlin, Natalie and Chelle. I've checked the bathrooms, the storeroom, changing room, behind the bar, in the club, everywhere except Eric's office, you gotta get me in."

Slowly, she shook her head

"I can't get you in his office, I don't have a key. Besides, Eric's office has been locked all night. What about the basement? Have you been down there?"

Zara threw an absurd look at Melite

"What basement?"

"The one under the building." Melite spoke condescendingly.

"We don't have a basement." she scoffed snobbishly "Whatever, I'll go look some more." she turned on her heels and flounced off, in her own little kingdom.

Melite watched her go but her eyes weren't focused on her, they were staring beyond the retreating waitress, at the basement door.

The door to the basement was clear to see. It was right there. Why couldn't Zara see it? ...Why couldn't humans see it?

Melite went to the basement door. It was there, clear as day. The brunette held her hand to the heavy door and felt the distinct but slight tingle of a deterrence incantation on it.

She tried the handle of the door. It was locked tight. She crouched so her lips were level with the heavy lock. She began humming, the frequency building until she opened her lips and the sound waves shot out, slamming into the mechanism in the door, and smashing the lock open. She stood and looked about herself cautiously, as she slowly crept into the dark room. The sight stilled her. The cold dingy room, the chains, the stench, the oppressive feeling of terror and pain.

She had just walked into Fangtasia's very own dungeon.

* * *

Uh-oh, spaghetti-O! The bubble is burst, people. What will Melite do know that she has seen the true horror of her macabre workplace? Find out next time in Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- I got accepted into Uni so I'm gonna be verrry busy. Unfortunately, I think I'm beginning to hate this story. I'm soo close to starting the proper romance too. I'll keep going though. And I have something else taking up my time... met a boy on holiday. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum. You know what I mean ;P Lucky for you he lives right at the other side of England. And what makes things worse is that about 6 of my future plot lines have already been taken by the books and the show! Damn you clairvoyance! And damn you Charlaine Harris for being so utterly brilliant! DX

xx KissMeQuack


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Hurt_**

She stared in horror at the sight before her. This place was a prison. It was a concentration of the worst parts of humanity. The hatred, the fear, the pain. In ten thousand years, there had been many sights which haunted Melite. This was merely the latest.

The door creaked behind her. He walked down the stairs calmly, his face betraying no emotion but his eyes locked on the woman, searching for some indication of her next action. Eric stopped, standing on the bottom step, his hands neatly in his pockets.

"What is this place?" she whispered.

He stepped towards her, holding out a hand for her to take so that he might lead her away

"It's none of your concern."

"No!" she stepped back, keeping her distance "This goes against everything I believe! Everything the Council stands for! This is a prison, Eric! One that has no depth it won't sink to!"

Eric could feel the waves of panic rolling off her. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her breath was coming in broken. She was scared.

Eric held his hands towards her, in a calming manner

"You're over reacting." he spoke quietly "The people held here are ones who have broken the construct between our kinds. They were criminals, Melite."

"Like Lafayette? What was his heinous crime, worth his imprisonment, huh?"

Eric paused, staring helplessly at her. She would never see the reason as a crime

"He was dealing V."

Melite's eyes widened in disgust

"So you should have reported him to the authorities! You Vampires think you are above the world! You all think that you can treat everyone else like they're dirt! You don't care for anyone!" Neither Eric nor Melite recognised the true meaning of her words. He had made an attack on something she loved dearly; humanity. He had hurt her by hurting others.

Eric rolled his eyes beligerantly

"I am the authorities! This is my Area! I am the one who looks after it!"

"You look after it? The same way you looked after Godric? Good job there! He took his own life because the dark outweighed the light! You could have protected him! It's your fault he died! You could have stopped him! It's your fault Godric is dead!"

Eric snapped. Anger clouded his eyes as he raised his hand and hit Melite. She fell roughly to the floor. Time seemed to still as her head slowly rose to meet his angered gaze. Blood poured from her mouth, the pressure of the blow shredded her flesh against her perfect teeth. The image of what he had done was horrendous and for a split second, his gaze faltered with shame but came back just as strong as she pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the searing pain which begged her to fall into unconsciousness, just to escape it. She suppressed an anguished scream as her flesh pulled itself together and healed, leaving no trace of the once horrific injury. She stared at him with cold eyes.

Neither of them said a word. The tension hung thickly in the air. They just stared hatefully at each other, regretting what they had done to one another. The tension was only broken when Eric stormed out of the room.

The second the door had closed, Melite crumpled to the floor and let out an agonised, tortured scream. Eric heard it clearly, even through the sound proofed walls. He winced, digging his fingernails into the flesh of his palm. He had heard this pained scream once before. It haunted him now as it did then. But he poised himself and went about business as though nothing had happened, pushing her far from his thoughts.

She knew she had gone too far. But she had to. She knew it wasn't Eric's fault. But she had to say it. In the depths of her heart she didn't blame him for Godric's fate. Not one iota. But the words just came out.

They always seemed to do this. The second they grew close to one another, something happened which triggered an avalanche of pain and hatred. She needed to get back to her life. Back to the smothering events she lived her life by, never allowing her time to look back, only to look at the present. She needed to be free.

* * *

Pam glanced around the room agitatedly. Melite was gone... again. Pam understood the objection and the dislike to servitude, but it was a job that had to be done. And it was Pam's job to make sure the staff were doing their jobs.

Eric had stormed into the roombarely minutes before hand, a thunderous cloud hanging above his head. Pam would bet all her belongings that it was because of a bust up with Melite. Pam almost sighed to herself, things had been going so well between her two friends, why did it have to stop? But, at least he would have some idea as to her where abouts.

"I don't suppose you know where our resident Tweetie Bird is, do you?" she asked, a hint of anger tainting her usual casual demeanor.

""Källare. (Basement.)" he answered shortly in his mother tongue.

The younger Vampire crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled at her maker

"Varför? (Why?)"

"Hon upptäckte det. (She discovered it.)"

"Så du låste in henne där nere? (So you locked her down there?)"

"Nr hon inte hämmas dock, det gjorde jag ... skada henne. (No. She is not restrained, however, I did... damage her.)" Eric flexed his fingers, remembering how easily her flesh was torn and surpressing the wave of shame that came with it.

"Hur? (How?)"

"Jag slog henne. Hennes kropp var fragmenterat som ett slaktat kadaver. (I struck her. Her flesh was shredded like a butchered carcass.)"

"Är hon okej? (Is she okay?)"

"Hon är i stor smärta. (She is in great pain.)"

"Hon borde ha läkt nu. Hon hade blodet bara dagar sedan. (She should have healed by now. She had your blood only days ago.)"

Eric nodded solemnly

"Hon har läkt, ja. Men hennes känslor... (She has healed, yes. However, her emotions...)"

"Åh, dessa saker. (Oh, those things.)" she complained, looking out across the bar. A thought, an old memory, surfaced within her mind and Pam almost smiled at it. She straightened up and stared down her nose at the Viking "In the words I once heard Melite say to my father 'Be a man and go apologise to your woman!'"

Eric hid a smirk.

Melite... his woman? He liked the thought of it, as dangerous or unlikely as it may be. To apologise would be the best thing.

He rose from the booth and gave Pam a curt nod. She went back to her duties, knowing she had done well, and Eric searched for the Siren.

Eric knew that when his waitresses were upset, they almost always hid in the toilets. They seemed to view it as a pce they would not be disturbed.

He entered the toilets and was met with the overpowering stench of blood. He could hear a heart racing under the tearing of flesh and the slurping of blood. Eric feared the worst.

The scent of blood was on her, and Eric knew how tempting her blood was, what if she had been prayed upon? Someone was draining the last spark of life from her veins as he wallowed in his spite and loathing.

He pulled the cubicle door from it's hinges and wrenched the Vampire from the smaller body beneath her. It was covered in blood, it stained her tanned skin and dark clothing. But it wasn't his Siren. It was just some nobody human getting a dangerous thrill. Eric almost smiled in relief, almost. Instead, he grabbed the bloody Human in his other hand and pulled them swiftly to the exit.

He threw the pair roughly out the back door.

"There will be no exchange of blood within my premises." he growled.

At least not while Melite had her 'holier-than-thou' attitude on and may alert the Humans to the basement out of spite, anyway.

The Vampire climbed to her feet and pulled the other female up by her elbow and began dragging her away.

Eric watched them disappear into the night and was about to turn back when he noticed a bundle on the hood of his car. Perplexed he went over.

He picked up the black cloth and at once recognised it. It was clothing. A low cut black dress, which smelt strongly of wild flowers and honey. It was Melite's clothing, bundled neatly on his car. This meant only one thing; she had left.

* * *

As Melite soared high in the stormy clouds far above the Atlantic Ocean, the cold wind bit harshly at her eyes, stinging just as much as the ceaseless tears.

She couldn't bear the feeling. She glanced down at the harsh, dark waters beneath her. If she were to fall, she would never be found.

Her body convulsed as the feathers faded away, revealing her perfect olive skin. Her body shifted and went into free-fall, her flight momentum carrying her forward. Within seconds, she crashed into the ocean. The impact was like hitting concrete. Bones were shattered, flesh torn. The physical pain echoed the emotional, and as she slowly sank into the oblivion, she smiled. The encompassing dark waters hid her pained tears perfectly as the last few rays of light faded into the obscure, tenebrous waters.

* * *

Melite sinks into the cold waters as Eric can only imagine the fate she had befallen. What will happen to the siren? Will she be saved in time? Is this some macabre plot twist? Or perhaps the end? Find out next time in Hate the sin, love the sinner~

xx KissMeQuack


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

**_I hate days like this_**

Melite felt the ceaselessness of the sea swallow her whole. The light faded away from her sight until she was left with nothing but darkness.

Not long left now, she thought sadly.

Her body sank further and further into the depths. She could feel the pressure of the depth starting to crush the life from her. Colours and lights blossomed in the darkness as her body cried out for oxygen. It was almost too much for her, when her body felt the reluctance of a barrier, before suddenly falling faster, with no hindrance of water. She stopped suddenly, colliding with a warm, smooth surface. Her body feeling battered after it's punishment lay still on the surface. A foreign force rolled her onto her back and opened her eyes wide.

"You get a 3 for that landing but a 9 for originality." came a familiar voice, followed by a familiar face. The person standing over Melite was a Mer-Woman. She had smooth, cold skin like that of a shark, and a wide, toothy grin to match.

"Bite me." she whispered to the Mer, who gnashed her razor-sharp jaws together playfully. The Mer stared thoughtfully at the naked woman for a second before she spoke

"Do you need a moment to recover? At this pressure at least some of your bones should have been crushed. It's a wonder you're still alive. You should have just taken the usual entrance. It's a lot safer. You know we keep Bloop here these days, along with all the other Leviathans. You could have been eaten, swallowed whole. Sometimes I think you're not quite sane. You seem to do some-"

"Mairi, stop rambling and help me up." she interrupted the rant of the Mer and held her hand up for assistance.

"Alrighty then. Come on, Siren Elder, up we get." she smiled, pulling her boss upright with ease. Being of the genus Carcharodon Carcharias Sapien, more commonly known as Great White Mer, she had a stature which loomed over many other Icthyo Sapiens, aka. Mer-People, and her strength was something to be cautious of.

"How did you know I was coming?" Melite croaked, her voice rough from the lack of oxygen.

"We have tracking devices under the skin of all our employees." she replied. Melite stared at her with wide eyes. The Mer burst out laughing "Kidding! Aw, your face. No, the Seers saw you drop in. Although they didn't mention the part about you being naked. That's quite odd. You're usually quite well dressed and it's not like..."

Melite rolled her eyes, as she started blocking out the constant nattering of her assistant. She was in one of the many hallways of New Atlantis that snaked through the salt water outside. They were like a maze in their vastness yet it was extremely difficult to become lost in the City. A wonder only explained by the great influence of magic put upon the city. The City itself had been constructed over one thousand years ago after the desertion of the older New Atlantis, high in the Andes.

Melite recognised herself in one of the outer corridors, leading to the heart of the city. Having located herself, she tuned back in to Mairi's incessant rants.

"...but I see you're wearing some jewelery at least. Y'know those are some pretty earrings."

Melite stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten about them. She ripped the gifts from her ears viciously

"Here, you like 'em, you have 'em." Melite pushed the silver earrings into the Mer's hands.

"But I-"

Melite closed Mairi's webbed hands around the earrings

"I don't want them. Enjoy." she smiled at her assistant before walking briskly away.

Mairi glanced down at her closed hands before glancing up at the retreating form of her boss

"I don't have ears." she spoke quietly. She dropped them into a pocket and shouted after her boss. "Well, you're probably gonna want to mosey on down to the Elders Council Chamber! I assume that's why you're here. Finally answering your summons. After you get dressed of course! Although you'll have to make it fast, they started without you!"

Melite span around and shouted back down the corridor

"Bring clothes to the Council Room! I'll meet you there!"

"What? Wait!" Mairi shouted for her Boss but it was no use, Melite took off running.

Within a minute of following the hallway, she burst through the heavy antique doors of the Grand Council Chamber, the loud crack of them silenced the room. It appeared in sorts to the UN, with many tables formed in semi-circles around each other, only far more grand. Melite grinned, glancing at the dozens of representatives staring back at her in shock.

"Miss me?" she smiled cheekily.

"Siren Elder, why, pray tell, are you naked?" asked the Menehune Elder staring awkwardly at the flesh on show.

"I thought you guys might need a perk. And I am perky, but you can all see that." she smiled back.

"Just sit down." the Menehune sighed.

Melite took her seat in between the Redcap and the Scrac.

"So what's on the cards?" she whispered to the old man to her left, the Redcap Elder.

"Vampires gannin' public." he mumbled back, picking at his teeth with his taloned hands.

"Again? Oh for the love of Zeus." she grumbled, slamming her hand down on the table. The bang echoed through the vast room, stopping conversation and turning all heads towards the Siren once more.

The Kapre Elder spoke first

"Do you have something to say?" he sked slowly.

"Well if you insist." She grinned beligerantly, turning to face the Vampire Elder "Vladmir, what your people did went against damn near everything the Council had decided on about Supe-Human relations and you know it."

He sat, casually twiddling his thick black mustache

"And what about yours?" he spoke in a thick accent.

"What about mine?" she asked , offended.

"They break countless rules do they not?"

It was true, her sisters had somewhat returned to their old habits of preying upon men.

"We don't out ourselves on international television though, do we?" she sneered.

The doors crashed open once more

"Meli!" cried a slightly pissed off Mer-Woman.

"Oh Gods, what now?" cried the Callitrix Elder.

"Sorry to interrupt, elders. Just taking back my boss." she smiled innocently, which with a mouth full of razor sharp, shark teeth didn't appear all that innocent.

"Thank Danu!" the Selkie Elder exclaimed, glaring at Melite.

"I'm gonna get you, Katherine." she threatened the Selkie as Mairi got a firm grip of her arm.

"Come on, Boss."

Mairi dragged Melite out of the room and through the corridors in silence (a great feat for Mairi) until they stood before Melite's personal Chambers.

"What?" Melite asked haughtily.

Mairi pointed at the doors

"Go to your room!" she ordered her Boss.

"What?" Melite laughed in disbelief.

"Go!"

Melite scoffed, how could Mairi be being serious?

"You can't tell me what to do! You're my assistant and you're only ten!"

The Mer shrugged off the almost insulting behaviour from the Siren

"You are acting ridiculously. According to the Letters left by my predecessors, something is deeply wrong with you. Now, you are going to stay in this room and think about your behaviour!"

Mairi picked up the significantly smaller woman and threw her into the room, landing her on a conveniently placed Fainting Chair.

"No! No, Mairi, don't!"

Mairi closed the doors behind her, the sound of the heavy locks sliding in place echoed through Melite's silent quarters. Melite ran to the door and hammered her fists on them

"Don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone, Mairi! Mairi!" Melite screamed through the door in vain, begging for company. It was why she fled to the city. She needed company to busy her thoughts. So she wouldn't have to face him. Being alone with her thoughts meant dealing with her past, the past she had buried and tried to forget for 900 years.

* * *

Melite tried to find solace in the bust city of the Supes but now she is alone and has to face her past. What will we find out in the next chapter of Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- I hate this chapter -.- but better next time, I promise.

Also- Bloop is the name of an unidentified sound recorded in 1997. It's origin is unknown but scientists speculate that if it is indeed biological in nature (which is the most likely scenario), then it must be several times larger than a blue whale. It always makes me think of Cloverfield. Btw on the last scene of Cloverfield, watch the ocean in the bottom right hand corner, something makes a helluva splash. And for Mairi- imagine a female Abe Sapien but with Great White Shark skin.

xx KissMeQuack


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

**_From yesterday_**

Melite ambled lifelessly around her private chambers. Hers were one of the largest belonging to the Elders. This was because of all the time she had spent being an Elder. Mostly, though, she used the many rooms for storage. She groaned, collapsing into a large, wooden throne. She ran her fingers along the old engraved pattern. This chair had belonged to a chieftain in Gaul, another of her many lovers, He died in battle when his settlement was was destroyed. Very little had survived the fires set by the marauders, but this chair did. The chair was nearly 3000 years old, probably one of the oldest surviving thrones from Europe. She admired it fondly as a thought surfaced to her mind. This chair would be perfect for Eric. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. Why was she thinking of him? He was arrogant, conniving, malicious, and worst of all, a Vampire. Melite ruffled her hair, shaking thoughts of him from her head. Slowly, without really thinking, she rose and trekked her way to another room. This room was filled with garments she had collected.

She pulled out an trunk and pulled out each item, a golden Celtic bracelet, rabbit skin shoes, a silk kimono, all taken from different lands, different times but all bundled away as part of one life. She stopped when she spied what she had been automatically searching for. Her hands tentatively pulled out a large, thick fur cloak of reindeer hide. She pulled it around her small shoulders and instantly became warmer. The memories of it flooded back into her mind.

* * *

Melite stared up at the heavens, watching the billions of stars glittering against the dark expanse of space. The cold breeze whispered through the leaves above her, bringing an amicable ambiance.

She was only made aware of Eric's presence when he spoke

"Du är kall? (You're cold?)" Eric asked her gently as she shivered slightly in the cold night air.

She turned to face him, smiling kindly

"Lite. Jag är inte förtjust i vintern, natt eller är så här långt norrut. (A bit. I'm not fond of winter, night or being this far North.)" she laughed slightly.

He smiled wryly at her, removing his cloak.

"Här. (Here.)" he offered it to her. She shook her head slightly, holding up her hands in gentle protest.

"Nej, nej, jag kunde inte. (No, no, I couldn't.)"

In a second he was in front of her, throwing it around her shoulders. It dwarfed her form, covering her in it's warm embrace.

"Där. (There.)" he stated happily "Du ser bra i den. Håll den. (You look good in it. Keep it.)"

* * *

Melite smiled warmly at the memories. That night he had protected her from the cold. He seemed to protect her from a lot. Even now he did. The night he took her from the other Vampire's possession at the club, from the Witch's advances, he was always protecting her.

Their past was chequered. It had started well, but suddenly it seemed to change. There were slight moments of peace in the war between the two, mostly for Godric's sake, but their relationship never changed back to the way it was in the beginning.

* * *

Melite walked away from the bustle of the small village she had made home. She walked out aways into the forest surrounding their little encampment. The clamour of the people faded into the still night air as she stepped closer to the man she had followed

"Jag hör att du lämnar ikväll. (I hear you're leaving tonight.)" she called out to the tall, blonde.

Eric turned, repressing a smile at the brunette. He took steps closer to her, revelling in the life radiating from her

"Ja, kände Godric vi borde lämna före min hunger blir det bästa av mig. (Yes, Godric felt we should leave before my hunger gets the best of me.)" he said matter-of-factly.

"Ah. Självklart. (Ah. Of course.)" a weak smile playing her lips. The hunger was something Godric struggled with also but Godric had never bitten her, perhaps Eric would share that trait.

"Kanske vi kommer se mer av varandra i framtiden? (Perhaps we will see more of each other in the future?)" he enquired hopefully.

"Jag gör inte umgås med Vampyrer en vana. (I don't make associating with Vampires a habit.)" she smiled cheekily.

Eric smirked, knowing he was being toyed with. He loved the thrill of the chase. And he had a gut feeling that this prize was worth the chasing she would put him through

"Vad sägs om vikingar? (What about Vikings?)" he asked.

"Fortfarande ingen. (Still no.)" she smiled

"Du stöder mig i ett hörn. (You're backing me into a corner.)" he stalked closer to her "Män? (Men?)"

"Visst, men man undrar om du är man nog. (Certainly, but one wonders if you are man enough.)" she teased him, testing his character

"Tro mig, jag är man nog. (Believe me, I'm man enough.)" he smirked proudly.

Melite smiled. He was proud, probably from some kind of nobility but he acted in a calm, down to earth manner, not afraid to take a joke and take a hit. In all, a good man, a very good man.

She stepped closer to him, dropping her defences and speaking frankly

"Varför ska jag tro dig? (Why should I believe you?)" she whispered softly.

He bent his head closer to hers and cupped her cheek gently with a rough hand

"Jo, skulle jag ljuga aldrig för dig. (Because, I would never lie to you.)"

They stared into each others eyes affectionately. A voice shattered through the ambiance. At once they broke apart, almost embarrassed at the intimacy. Godric struggled to hold back his knowing smile

"Eric," Godric repeated "är det dags att vi gick. (Eric, it is time we departed.)"

* * *

It was always like that. For eighty years they danced around each other until the night it all changed.

* * *

Eric stalked through the night aimlessly. After several decades, his hunger had lessened and his senses improved considerably. It was easy for him to obtain his prey and no longer thirsted after every heartbeat. As he ambled through the dark night, he caught a familiar scent, her scent. It was nine years since they last saw another, their time together was always too fleeting in his opinion and he followed it automatically. He heard her voice calling out, drawing all closer. Her singing stopped and he hastened his approach. Then he saw her. Her arms were wrapped around a man, holding herself close to him. He watched her move herself closer, she pulled the man's lips to hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

He was flooded with anger and jealousy. A deep growl rumbled from chest in despair at the revelation; she had another, someone who could keep her warm, live his days with her. His hands clawed and dug into a thick tree as though it were putty. He took one last glance at the Siren and her human before slinking away into the night.

* * *

Melite inhaled her last wisp of life from the unfortunate victim, leaving only enough for the poison to kill him first. She pulled away from him, breaking the deadly kiss and let him drop to the floor.

His skin was blotchy with bruises formed from the blood that pooled under his skin as the toxins of her poison destroyed him from the inside. The neurotoxins had paralysed him, trapping him in a searing pain that burned through his body like fire. Melite crouched next to him and spoke coldly

"Ich habe dir gesagt, Roderick. Ich werde nicht dulden, ein Mann, der seine Frau und Kinder schlägt. (I told you, Roderick. I will not tolerate a man who beats his wife and children.)"

Blood began to seep from his pores as Melite stood. She turned her back on the dying man and walked out into the night, headed back to her village.

She traipsed through the dark woods, humming to herself absently. The wind brushed through the few autumn leaves still hanging on the trees. She stopped abruptly, feeling eyes upon her.

"Hallo? Ist jemand hier? (Hello? Is someone there?)" she called out warily.

No reply came. She glanced about herself. Something was stalking her. Light footfalls fell behind her. She twisted round, ready to fight the assailant, had she the need. But stopped herself upon seeing the figure of an old friend. She exhaled noisily

"Eric, du skrämde mig. (Eric, you scared me.)" she sighed, laughing from embarrassment. Eric remained silent as he stared at her coldly."Eric?" she asked softly, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

A fierce danger radiated from him, almost making her recoil. Melite swallowed nervously. She parted her lips to speak but before the words could form, he turned away from her and began his exit. The Siren was unsure of the events unfolding but she didn't want him to leave. It had been too long since she had reveled in his company. She darted forward

He shook her off roughly and with more power than intended, unwittingly throwing her savagely. She arced through the air, her body reacted to the rush of air and weightlessness, changing into another form, the power she had just absorbed making the change come easily. Feathers began to sprout from skin, her body shifting by itself. The change was cut short only seconds into the throw as her body impacted with one of the thick, ancient trees. A sickening crunch and slurping, tearing sound reverberated from her body. Her ribs had snapped on impact, tearing through the skin and flesh of her body. She cried out in raw pain as her body repaired itself in seconds, snapping bones and melding flesh back in place.

Eric saw what he had done but there was no shame in his eyes. There was only hate for the woman who had hurt him.

Melite swallowed own her forlorn emotions, the feeling of betrayal and grief, and summoned up a hate which burned through her.

Trembling, she stared up at him with cold, malicious eyes

"Bra! (Fine!)" She screamed, her voice cracking, tears rolling from her eyes "Lämna mig! Jag vill inte se dig igen! Håll dig borta från mig du avskyvärda, onda Vampire! (Leave me! I don't want to see you again! Stay away from me you vile, evil Vampire!)"

He walked away from her, still seething, filled with rage and pain. It marked a change in Eric, as one of his last ties to humanity slipped away. And a change in Melite as more of the world's darkness crept into her soul.

* * *

Melite remembered the hate which coursed through her body that night.

She thought he was different from his kind.

She threw the cloak away roughly. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"Τον μισώ! Τον μισώ! Τον μισώ! Τον μισώ! (I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!)" she stormed, rage filling her entire being. "I hate him! How could he do that to me? I lov-" she froze, the rage being replaced by sorrow "I loved him." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She collapsed onto the floor, her whole being filled with pain and anguish as she cried into the darkness.

* * *

The next night, Mairi walked into her boss' quarters, her footsteps echoing throughout the vast rooms.

"Meli?" she called out, searching the rooms. She found her sitting in one of her old wooden thrones, finally dressed. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"That idiot broke my heart." Melite whispered, staring into nothing.

Mairi looked down awkwardly. Melite looked so... broken, staring into nothing with tears still staining her cheeks. Maybe Mairi shouldn't have closed her in the room, she needed something to distract her. She glanced at her notepad

"Someone called Pam called." she spoke, hoping it would be a slight reprieve.

She was glad when Melite made eye contact and seemed to rouse herself

"Pam? How'd she get the number?"

Mairi shrugged

"Phone tree or something. She says they need you back at work. I didn't know you got another job. I thought you had disappeared to take time off. Neptune knows you need it. I mean it's not like-"

"Tell Pam she needs new staff. I'm not going back." Melite interrupted solemnly.

Mairi nodded understandingly

"Okay, but she also said that, and I quote, 'Things are falling apart here and he's going off it, he keeps going on and on about making the same damn mistakes and is taking everything out on me! You'd better get back here or else I'm coming after you Melissa Redcroft!'. I thought your human name was Melissa West?"

Melite sighed tiredly. There were too many reasons to go back and too few not to go. She was going to regret what she was about to do

"Can you get me a ride to New York? I'm not much up to flying right now."

"Sure. But why?"

Melite stood slowly

"I'm going to work. But first, I'm going to need some of my stuff if I'm going to deal with Eric Northman."

Mairi smiled, reaching into her pocket

"Then you're going to need these." she offered an open hand to Melite and in it were the earrings.

Melit stared in surprise at the adornments before her

"You-"

"Whoever got you these, really loved you and meant for only you to have them." she spoke honestly.

"But-"

"They're perfect doubles of your eyes."

Melite picked up the earrings and smiled slightly at them

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

Et voila! Now we know the original reason for Melite's hatred. And she's going back to him.

Also- i really am sorry this story is progressing sooo slowly. but i promise itll get good within the next like 5 chapters depending on how i split up the next sort of mini plot line. Im at uni and i JUST got my Internet up so sorry for the wait. Also we passed the 20000 views mark!

Also- if you don't like the story, for example, the slow relationship, the fact i made eric know only 4 languages (crappy but wanted something for meli to grief eric on and language is kinda her thing plus another reason if you'll let me get to it), and soo much more but if you do not agree with these things to the extent you will leave a hurtful review, then simply stop reading or accept that its what ive written. You dont like it, write your own godamn story.

xx KissMeQuack


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

**_Apologise_**

Eric held his head in his hands. He leant with both elbows on the clear surface of the usually cluttered desk. All it's possessions had been swept off in a fit of rage. The same rage which had consumed the male fervently for several days now. All around him was chaos. The room had been thoroughly trashed, with furniture broken into pieces, materials ripped and torn, glass smashed into shards.

A gentle knock rapped on the door.

Eric groaned, still holding his head in his rough hands

"Yes?" he called out, signalling for them to enter.

He heard the broken door (it had been struck with a chair) slide awkwardly open and some one shuffle in, kicking things out of their way as they walked. The footsteps stopped and the person sighed

"This place is a mess." complained the musical voice of the Siren.

His head shot up from his hands, his golden mane of hair sweeping from his disbelieving eyes

"Melite?" he asked, questioning his own eyes.

She stood just in the doorway, pushing about objects lightly.

"Hi." she half smiled.

He stood, never taking his eyes from her as though in fear that she would vanish before him

"You came back?" he asked cautiously

"Yeah." she nodded slowly.

He vaulted over the desk and across the mess of objects strewn on the floor until he stood before her

"Melite, I-"

She held up her hands and glanced her eyes away from him

"Save it. We'll talk later. Right now, I need some advice." Eric nodded solemnly while taking a half step back; she was different. She seemed more calm and rational, slightly cold and calculating "What's the Werewolf community like around here?" she enquired flatly. There was no joie de vivre like she once had.

"Why?" he responded curiously

"Follow me..." she turned and began retreating from him, headed out into the bustling club

he stormed through the mess and followed her through the building mass of the crowd. He followed her like a predator stalks its prey, never letting her leave his sight or move too far away. She exited the club and strode over to a black and white Bugatti Veyron. Pam had already placed herself next to the car, observing the sleek lines of the well-made machine.

"That's yours?" he asked somewhat in disbelief.

"Yup. And... tada!" she cheered half-heartedly as she pulled open the door and revealed the young were-wolf girl. She was slumbering happily in the passenger seat of the car. Her pale skin and dark hair illuminated by the lights of the car and street lamps.

"Shouldn't you have left the window open a crack?" Pam commented dryly.

"Pam." the Siren groaned at the English-woman

"It's disgusting." she reasoned, wrinkling her nose at the smell of 'dog' coming from the child.

"She is beautiful, and she needs a home."

"Well she isn't going to get one around here." Pam had never had much of a report with children, now especially so with Were-children.

"There's a pack in Jackson. You can contact them." Eric supplied helpfully, almost surprising himself.

Melite stared at him with thankful but wary eyes

"Thanks." she muttered, glancing down to her beloved car "By the way," she started, looking back up at Eric "I trashed your car again. Want a lift?"

* * *

Upon arriving at Eric's, Melite had woken the young Werewolf, Abila, and settled her in for the night.

The child had eaten and was now sleeping elsewhere in the spacious house. The Siren was drying the last plate when the Vampire saw fit to approach.

"May we talk now?"

Melite paused, glancing him up and down before deciding

"Sure." she answered, softly tossing down the tea-towel.

Eric shifted his gaze from her eyes and slowly dragged his eyes over her cheek which he had so viciously shredded

"I suppose I should apologise for hurting you?" Eric had been and would always be a man of action and not words, and men of action very rarely have the need to apologise, and even more rarely, feel the need to apologise.

"You shouldn't. Physical pain isn't much of a big thing with immortals. And... I kind of deserved it. You loved Godric. I'm sorry for saying that stuff." she knew that the emotional pain they had inflicted upon each other was far worse than the physical. Flesh wounds heal, mental wounds can last forever. "But..." she continued slowly "what you should apologise for is that basement."

Eric stepped closer to her. He placed his hands on the counter behind her, encompassing her

"I will put it to another use." he obliged reasonably

Melite placed a hand on his chest

"Eric?" she looked up into his stormy eyes. A certain event had played on her mind heavily for the past few days, repeating itself over and over, and she just had to know "Why did you hurt me, all those years ago?"

Eric's gaze flooded with shame

"I was angry." he muttered.

"At what?"

He went to answer but the words were cut off by a small voice in the doorway

"Melite, tuve un mal sueño (Melite, I had a bad dream.)" Abila called out to her guardian

Melite's nimble fingers pushed lightly on Eric's chest, signalling for him to move. He granted the request and the woman walked towards the child. She took her hand and lead her back upstairs to her world of peace.

"Allí, cómodo. (There, all snug.)" Melite crooned as she tucked the child under the covers.

"Se come a mí?(Will he eat me?)" Abila asked not fearfully but more curiously.

Melite smiled at the young girl

"No, mi dulce, no se atrevería. (No, my sweet, he wouldn't dare.)"

"¿Por qué no? (Why not?)" she had always been taught that Vampire were bloodthirsty creatures.

"Porque no se lo permite. (Because I wont let him.)"

"Él no me quiere. (He doesn't like me.)" she stated off-topic

"No le gusta a mucha gente. (He doesn't like a lot of people.)" Melite reassured the child as she walked towards the doorway.

"Que le gustas. (He likes you.)" the girl spoke sinfully as the Siren reached for the light switch.

"Lo que te hace decir eso? (What makes you say that?)"

"La manera en que te mira. (The way he looks at you.)" the young girl had seen the same loving gaze in her fathers eyes when he looked at her mother. "¿Lo amas? (Do you love him?)"

Melite wasn't sure. She did, but then she didn't...

"En cierto modo. (In a way.)" she decided.

The girl gave her guardian a sly smile before she rolled over and snuggled into the bed.

Melite turned off the lights and left the door ajar. She ambled slowly down to the and rejoined Eric.

"Where did she come from?" he asked curiously

"Queens. Her parents died in a fire and she has no other living family or pack to belong to. So, that's where I come in. Some one will come to pick her up in the morning."

"Why did you get involved?"

"It's my job. You remember I said about the council? I work for them."

"So they're really not some myth?"

"As a Vampire in the company of a Siren, I should have thought that you of all people would realise that very little in Myth is actually fictitious."

She smiled teasingly. It seemed that there was an amicable truce brought about between them. There was a hint of sadness at the pain caused to each other, but overwhelming it, was the joy at each others company.

* * *

Eric watched the Siren shift in her sleep. He listened to her even breathing, her heart thundering, every slight movement her body made. He stopped, however, upon hearing the slight pattering of feet slinking towards him and detecting the odour of werewolf. Sure enough, only seconds later, the girl appeared in the doorway

"¿Dónde está Meli? (Where is Meli?)" she asked warily

"Melite está durmiendo. (Melite is sleeping.)"

Abila frowned, her eyes judging the vampire

"She said you couldn't speak Spanish." she spoke softly, her accent coming through the words

"Then why speak Spanish if you knew I could not speak it?"

The young werewolf smiled adorably

"So she could tease you."

"Let me let you in on a little secret. Melite loves to speak, in any language she can, and absolutely hates when people refuse to learn the language of others." he grinned almost playfully "You have no idea how amusing it is to rile her up with fake ignorance."

"You're like Tobias." the girl decided.

"Who?"

"He was in my class. He used to annoy me a lot but my mom said it was just because he liked me."

"What a clever woman she must have been."

The girl nodded

"Yeah, she was."

Silence formed as the girl reflected on the memory of her deceased mother.

Eric saw the look in the child's eyes. He recognised it as the sombre mourning look He had seen so much of in his own eyes and those of Melite.

"Come," he started, breaking the child from her thoughts "from what Melite tells me, teacup humans need their sleep."

"What about Meli?" she asked glancing over to the brunette.

Eric lifted her effortlessly into his arms, not waking her. He looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. She nodded approvingly and Eric turned and began leading the girl. Up the stairs

A confused look crossed Abila's face as she followed the man

"What's a 'teacup human'?"

* * *

Melite woke once, in the early dawn. A hand was weightily resting over her hip. Eric's arm was outstretched to rest on the siren, over the slumbering child in between them. The sight made her heart lull. It was the perfect image of the life she craved.

Her ears picked up the sound of knocking on the door in the dark silence of the house. The Were had come for Abila. Melite took one last look at the view of perfection before breaking her momentary family.

* * *

Melite has returned to Eric but will life be the same? Has Eric ruined everything? Well of course not, otherwise there'd be no story, but still, tune in and find out what happens next time in Hate the sin, love the sinner~

Also- I'd like to point out to all the people who like to pick faults, Abila is not yet a teenager so he has not gone through the first change but her parents are weres and so is she. She smells like a were because she is one and she lived with two. Dont be mean.

xx KissMeQuack


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

_House of Wolves_

As the sun set beyond the horizon, Eric awoke.

He spied the Siren laying close to him, the child now gone. He curled his arms around her and pulled her close, the warmth of a womans body stirrng him.

The Siren sighed breathily

"Eric..." she murmered as if deep in slumber

"Yes?" he purred softly in reply

"Get your cold dead hands off me." she demanded sternly.

Eric did so, a small smile gracing his lips

"How long have you been awake?" he enquired, rolling onto his back, arms behind his head lazily.

"A while." Melite answered him shortly, also turning onto her back.

"Where is the werechild?"

"The guy came for her. Alc-something. Cute guy. Plaid suits him."

Eric scoffed slightly

"He looks like a lumberjack."

"Sexy lumberjack." she corrected him "He could play the big bad wolf and the dashing hero in the red riding hood story."

Eric pulled close, bearing his fangs and speaing huskily

"He doesnt have it in him to play the big bad wolf."

Melite slipped out from under him and off the bed muttering to him

"Cool it count fagula."

Eric grimaced at the bed as Melite walked to the wardrobe

"I hope your happy. The bed now reeks of dog." he commented.

"It does not. And anyway our bed's the comfiest, she was best there." She said, reaching for some clothes bundled on a high shelf, just out of her reach

"Our bed?" he asked with a grin, suddenly standing behind her and reaching the clothes with ease.

"I said your bed. You misheard me." the siren retorted sharply before pulling the clothes from his grasp and storming to the bathroom.

Eric smiled to himself, watching her go.

"If you say so."

* * *

As Melite stepped into Fangtasia, Pam appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"So," she said shortly "you decided to stay this time?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I suppose I should introduce you to the new bartender." she gestured to the man standing a few feet away at the bar "Meli, this is Charles Twinning." "Mr Twinning, this is Melite West, Siren." she added the woman's species to the end of her introduction merely as a warning.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." he greeted her with the 'Vampire nod'.

"I know it is." she smiled back charmingly.

Pam raised an eyebrow

"Play nice, children." she muttered cooly.

"Funny, I remember saying that to a little girl I once knew in England." Melite smiled back, remembering scolding a young Pamela.

Pam, being Pam, smiled slightly in an irritated sort of way and went on her way, to the back room.

Charles turned to the small brunette

"If I may say, miss. You remind me off a lass I once saw."

"How nice." Melite smiled sweetly at him, sweetly but fakely.

"She was an odd one. Fiery woman. A bucaneer belonging to a certain Calico Jack's crew."

"How quaint. But not me." The smile faultered slightly as she tired of the charade.

"Shame. Perhaps you and I could have a chit chat about the old days some other time?"

The smile returned for a brief second as she spoke

"I sincerely doubt I will." and with that she left the barman to himself.

* * *

The second Melite stepped into the bar from her break she was waved over by the other waitresses

"Meli! Come here!" Caitlyn called her over to the group.

"What's up?" she asked only half-interested.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked, pointing to a collection of Vampire talking to Pam.

Melite nodded slightly. She answered the waitresses painly

"That's Isabella. She's the new sheriff of Dallas."

The other waitresses began expressing their thoughts immediately to each other. Melite pushed past the group as the Vampire posse left Pam and began heading for Eric. Melite grabbed Pam's attention, mostly because she stood right in front of the Vampire "What's _she_ doing here?" she hissed.

Pam looked at her calmly

"How should I know? Sookie Stackhouse is the resident psychic, not me." and with that she pushed past the Siren and continued towards her maker, followed closely by the Siren.

Eric smiled fakely at Isabella.

"Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?" making clear in the tone of his voice that the pleasure was non existant.

"I doubt the topic shall please you." she glanced sideays at Melite "I have come to contest the ownership of the siren."

* * *

ooh its all kicking off now! blah blah blah some nonsense. Tune in next time for more craptacular storylines in Hate the sin, love the sinner~ (whenever the next one is -.-")

my apologies for not writing in so long. things have been hectic at uni. i had 8 assignments this term and barely even had time for my boyfriend and friends. but im back and you should expect some kind of future chapters. also, im now on deviantart. maybe look me up, you might find some things you like. im kissmequackoriginal on there. also my last laptop with all my work on completely died- were now selling it for scrap- and with it i lost my entire work on hate the sin love the sinner.

Also- sorry for the quality. I really cant be bothered to write recently/at all.

xx kissmequack


End file.
